Fiery Passions, Sparks of Love
by away2sanity
Summary: NSDT. When an ancient evil arises, the rangers must rely on teamwork and the strange gift of one of their own. COMPLETE!
1. Gifts and Curses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Power Rangers. I only write about them.

**Note:** In contradiction to Thunder Struck Part 2, the Dino rangers still have all their powers and zords.

Well, ladies and gents. This is the first chapter to the NS/DT fic I promised. So there she goes and hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

_Gifts and Curses_

Hunter Bradley threw his arms up in triumph, a broad, exuberant grin splashing across his handsome features. Straddling her pale blue surfboard a ways away, Tori Hanson reveled in the delight of her boyfriend. Hunter threw his head back and unleashed a wild yell, standing confidently on his own crimson board, having just conquered a massive wave.

"I am the King of the Waves! Poseidon fear my greatness!" As if the famed Lord of the Sea heard the thunder ranger's bold exclamation, a towering wave crashed behind Hunter. Taken by surprise, the crimson-clad surfer wobbled unsteadily atop his board, struggling to maintain his balance. Hunter's efforts proved fruitless as he toppled from the board, plunging in a heap into the deep blue waters, spraying liquid everywhere.

Tori howled with laughter. The water ninja doubled over, clutching her sides as the bout of mirth threatened to split her ribcage. As her laughter subsided, Tori watched the waters, waiting for her boyfriend to emerge. With each second that passed, the water ranger's panic heightened another decibel. Tori's fear crashed into its pinnacle as Hunter's body floated to the surface. He was still. Unmoving.

Frantic, Tori splashed to her boyfriend's side. As she approached, terror gripping her heart, a muscular arm snaked around her waist. The water ninja could only draw in a breath before she was submerged under the cool, salty waters of the Pacific Ocean. Spluttering to the surface, Tori glared as Hunter's grinning face swam into her vision. Growling, the blue ranger launched herself at her crimson counterpart. The quick movement startled the thunder sensei, and soon, his head was forced down under the water. As he surfaced, Hunter sent a stream of liquid towards Tori, who retaliated. A furious water fight ensued, with Tori gaining the upper hand, sneaking her elemental powers into the battle.

"Hey, no fair!" Hunter choked through a mouthful of water, the result of a particularly brutal attack, "You can't use your powers!"

With a final flick of her wrist, Tori flung a barrage of water at Hunter.

"Serves you right, scaring me like you did." Lashing out, the surfer smacked Hunter hard on the arm and scowled heavily.

The thunder ranger chuckled, sliding an arm around Tori's waist and drew her close. The ninja gasped slightly at the intimate contact, and Hunter quirked his trademark lazy smile.

"Aw, Tori, you do care."

The blue wind ranger's anger dissolved immediately and her angry expression softened, as she gazed tenderly into the depths of Hunter's blue eyes, slipping her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Damn straight, I do."

Leaning in, Hunter captured Tori's lips in a kiss ripe with torrent passion. Fisting her hands through the thunder ninja's dirty-blonde hair, matted with the seawater, Tori parted her lips to allow his tongue access as their lips hungrily sought each other. As Hunter tightened his arms around the surfer's shapely body, the kiss deepened, their lips fused together, igniting the spark of love lying dormant within. The ardent kiss escalated, and Tori felt another, different spark. Almost like a spark of…thunder?

Alarmed, both rangers broke away, and Hunter's eyes widened in shock.

"Did-did you feel that?"

Mutely, Tori nodded, "Uh huh." She frowned slightly.

"That was too weird."

Hunter's concerned eyes expressed a glint of slight amusement, "Normally, I'd make a crack about having that effect…"

"But this isn't normal, even for us." Tori finished, her own blue eyes showing apprehension.

Hunter nodded in agreement, confused over what just happened. In that spark of his powers, he had felt the normal rush that came when the thunder within him surged, but he also felt something else. A sensation of pain, almost. The thunder ranger shook his head. Glancing out into the vast distances of the ocean abyss, gazing at the sun slowly beginning its descent into the horizon, he sighed.

"It's getting late. We'd better get in."

Tori nodded, still slightly preoccupied with what had just transpired. Scooping up her pale blue surfboard, the water ninja reached down and took Hunter's hand, linking her fingers through his. Joined by hands and love, the rangers exited the water, curious about what just occurred.

Late at night, Hunter and Tori lay in bed together. The water ninja's chest slowly rose and fell as she slept, curled into Hunter's torso, escaping reality for the comfort of her dreams. But the thunder ninja lay awake still, an arm draped across Tori's waist. As he looked down at his love, peacefully tranquil in her slumber, a look of worry crossed his attractive features. What if that spark had harmed her? Hunter tightened his arm around his surfer girl, drawing strength from her passive form. A slight shiver ran down his spine, almost a premonition of the danger he was sure that lay ahead.

_x x x_

Conner McKnight leaned back against the counter at Hayley's Cyberspace Café. The establishment had already closed for the night, but the team of now-retired Dino rangers stayed, as usual, just to hang out. It was over, finally. Mesogog was defeated, Zeltrax had been destroyed, Elsa returned to a human form, and Dr. Mercer was free from the abomination he had created. The last concentration of their powers to defeat Mesogog did not drain the gems as Dr. Oliver had predicted so the Dino rangers still wore their morphers on their wrists…just in case.

The jock surveyed his team situated around Cyberspace, a slight smile playing across his face. He spotted Dr. Oliver by the stage chatting animatedly with Hayley, the minds behind their team and friendship. Even though the team fulfilled their ranger duties, they still remained close, spending the majority of their time together before they departed to their respected universities in the fall.

Conner glanced at the blue ranger, hunched over a computer module, the screen casting a light glow across his dark features, no doubtedly chatting with his new girlfriend, Angela. Ethan would be attending MIT in the fall, the computer whiz excited to be surrounded by technology. At the beginning of the school year, the jock wouldn't have been caught dead hanging with the school-proclaimed King of Geeks. But that was then, this was now. Ethan was a great friend, filling the role of mediator between Conner and Kira, often quelling the two strong personalities, and calming the fiery red ranger when his anger at Trent got way out of hand.

At the thought of the formerly evil white ranger, Conner's amber eyes burned furious fire as he stared at the artist who was spending his last two days in Reefside before departing for an art university in New York. Sure, now Trent was good, but Conner never really could forgive the artist for his betrayals during their time as rangers. Trent used to be their friend, used to be a nice guy, and wanted to destroy them all. Conner couldn't get past that fact. And Trent had tried to kill Kira.

The red ranger's gaze shifted to the yellow Dino ranger, curled up on a couch, a notebook splayed across her lap. Conner couldn't comprehend why the musician had ever harbored feelings for the formerly evil ranger. Granted, he couldn't comprehend many things, but this particular issue was especially out of his reach. Sure, whatever feelings Kira possessed for Trent had since dissolved, but the red ranger figured that anyone who tried to kill you on a daily basis should not stimulate romantic feelings.

Conner's heart warmed as he gazed at the musician, her nose scrunched up in concentration as she tapped the eraser of her pencil against straight, white teeth. Kira tucked a stray lock of her wavy, light brown hair behind her ear, pondering the next line to a new creation. As the red ranger looked on at the beautiful musician, feelings of his desperate crush bashed him over the head.

His crush on Kira. Now that was way some thing way beyond his comprehension. Somehow, over the course of their duty as rangers, romantic sentiments for the stubborn yellow ranger had snuck up on him, scaring the wits out of Conner. The red ranger couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when his feelings beyond the category of friendship. All Conner could figure was that, through their time together, he enjoyed their heated arguments and clashing of wills, felt himself flush with passion whenever she touched him, whether it was to slap him upside the head or grab his arm in alarm, and became slightly dizzied when she focused her brilliant, electric smile at him.

"Hey there, stranger." Conner was shaken from his thoughts at the softly whispered greeting. His breath caught in his throat as he smiled weakly.

"Kira, hey."

Kira plopped down next to Conner, "It's not like you to be off by yourself. Is something wrong?"

_If only you knew. _Conner shrugged.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." Remembering something suddenly, Conner's eyes lit up.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." The red ranger reached behind the counter and withdrew a large package and a bouquet of yellow roses. Placing them before the yellow ranger, the jock spread his arms wide.

"Happy birthday."

Kira smiled, and turned shy eyes towards the red ranger, flattered he had remembered, "But my birthday's not until Saturday."

Conner flashed his patented McKnight grin. "Duh, I know that. But I figured you'd put your present to good use before then." The soccer player gestured eagerly at the package.

"Open it."

Smiling at the red ranger's boyish enthusiasm, Kira slit open the tape. Parting the packaging styrofoam, Kira gasped at what lay inside.

"Oh my…" Reaching into the box, Kira withdrew a gleaming acoustic guitar. Lovingly, she ran her hands along the midnight-black wood, glinting in the dim light of the café. Marveling at the beautifully made instrument, the yellow ranger looked closely at the neck. Miniscule pterodactyls adorned the frets, and her name was engraved around the output hole near the base. Kira strummed the strings. A rich, vibrant sound resonated through the room, and the musician stared at the red ranger, wide-eyed.

"Conner, this is way too much." Kira protested, her voice breathless.

The jock grinned, "C'mon, Kira, I saw you ogling this guitar when we went to the mall a month ago. Besides, a friend owed me a huge favor. I got it at a bargain." Conner took his counterpart's hands in his.

"Even if I had paid full price, you would so be worth it." Still sensing the indecision in his friend, Conner pouted in mock hurt.

"If you don't take it, I'll think you don't like me anymore."

Kira's hazel eyes rolled in exasperation as she playfully cuffed the jock's arm. Smiling broadly, the yellow ranger threw her arms around the soccer star, surprising Conner thoroughly. The yellow ranger hugged her companion tightly, her arms locked around his neck.

"Thank you, Conner. It's beautiful."

Conner closed his honey brown eyes, enjoying the sensation of holding Kira in his arms. The jock could feel the heat of his passion slowly rise up as if the warmth were to expel from his fingertips.

Suddenly, a plant nearby the pair ignited into flames, the delicate leaves engulfed with hot fire. A thick aroma of smoke drifted in the air. Thinking quickly, Dr. Oliver grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and quelled the scorching flames. Five pairs of eyes swung to focus on the red ranger. Bewildered, Conner shifted his gaze from the smoldering remains of the plant to his hands, sure they were the source of the flames. Without a word, the jock spun and bolted for the door, leaving in his wake four extremely confused teammates and the café owner.

"What just happened?" Hayley voiced her confusion; her eyes shifting over the remaining rangers, each faced a mask of shock.

"I don't know," Kira murmured, concerned for her best friend. Whipping around, the musician strode through the exit doors.

"But I'm gonna find out."

Kira ran through the doors of Cyberspace, swiveling her head, looking for Conner. In the distance, the yellow ranger could make out the faint outline of her red teammate huddled under a tree, the mini soccer ball absently tossed from hand to hand. Cautiously, Kira approached.

"Don't come any closer. It might happen again." Kira's brow furrowed with worry, hearing the anxiety in Conner's voice.

"I'll take my chances." Sitting beside the red ranger, Kira tentatively touched Conner's arm, "What happened back there?"

Keeping his gaze focused on the ground, the jock shook his head ruefully.

"I wish I knew. You were hugging me, and then I felt my body grow warm. The heat felt like it was rising through me and out my fingers." The red ranger glanced at his hands. Slowly the fingers clenched into fists.

"I could have hurt someone." Finally, Conner raised his honey brown eyes to meet Kira's, the amber orbs cloudy with emotion.

"I could have hurt you." The whispered words escaped from the red ranger's lips, tinged with fear.

Wordlessly, Kira drew Conner to her. The jock took comfort from the embrace, burying his face in Kira's neck, clinging to the yellow ranger, the last link to his sanity. The musician, who had often drawn strength from the red ranger in her own times of strife, felt their roles reverse. Stroking his chocolate locks, Kira murmured soothing words of reassurance to the soccer player.

"Kira, what's happening to me?" The haunted inquiry hung in the air. "And don't say it has anything to do with puberty."

"I don't know Conner." The yellow ranger admitted, scared for her friend.

The next admission chilled the musician to the bone: "I'm scared, Kira."

Together, the two Dino rangers rocked under the confines of a tree, seeking solace from one another, unsure of whether Conner's new gift would prove to be a curse.

_x x x_

In Blue Bay Harbor, Sensei Kanoi Wantanabe sat peacefully in the gardens adjacent to his Wind Ninja Academy, deep in meditation. Suddenly, the mentor's eyes flew open as a vision hovered in his mind. Sensei Wantanabe vividly recalled what he had seen. A single flame burned along a midnight background, the fire glowing a bright red and gold. The flame retracted to form an eye of an ancient creature, dark and menacing. A phoenix soared over the creature, its tail alight with merry flames, and came to rest behind it. The academy's sensei was unable to recognize the creature but the vision reminded him of a symbol his sensei has shown him long ago that depicted an ancient prophesy. Being young and naïve, Kanoi disregarded the prophesy as an ancient myth. But the vision disturbed the mentor.

Kanoi crossed to his study and withdrew an ancient scroll from its fellows. Carefully unraveling the delicate parchment, the sensei read over the dated writings. His eyes widened as he began to decipher the meaning, and a tinge of fear flooded through his veins. A day of dark terror was coming not only for his wind rangers, but for the Dino ones as well.

_x x x_

From the distant mountains in Blue Bay, in the confines of a rock palace, a spark of purple lightning permeated through the air. Two blood-red eyes flashed menacingly behind a veil of darkness and surveyed its surroundings. A cold, cruel laugh resonated through the structure, and a low growl emitted from the throat.

"Finally, I am freed! My day has come to rule the world. And no worthless prophecy or foolish, chosen rangers will stand in my way. The apocalypse has come!"

**Coming Up:**

The reason for Hunter's spark of thunder

Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder reunion

_Well, there you go. The first chapter. Hope you all like it. Don't worry, Trent will be back soon as well as Blake and a surprise visitor. So let me know what you all think!_

_Roxie_


	2. Shock Therapy and Destiny Revealed

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any part of the Power Rangers. I only write about them._

**Note: **_In case any of you were a tad bit confused on the Hunter-Tori relationship or how Hunter mysteriously knows how to surf, all is explained in **In the Strands of Time**, my one shot. Just in case anyone was wondering, this story is loosely based on concepts in that story._

_To my awesome reviewers, thanks a bunch!_

**monkay-pooh:**You know we always agree on pairings! And of course I agree!

**MzDany: **Thanks for the kind words. Surprisingly, I'm not articulate in person so I guess I have to compensate somehow…

**Slshadowfox:** Waggles eyebrows. Perhaps…Conner and Kira are getting kinda close, aren't they? Well, if I told you the answer to that one, it'd ruin the surprise I have in store, wouldn't it…

Shout outs also to **CamFan4Ever**, **KirCo4ever**, and **Jorgitosbabe**. You guys always find time to review, and I am so grateful.

**Chapter 2**

_Shock Therapy and Destiny Realized_

Kira plopped down into a seat, joining Conner, Ethan, and Dr. O, her face aglow with the rush of performing. The musician, normally critical of her live shows, was satisfied with this set, and much of the credit was due to Conner's birthday present to her.

Kira accepted praises from Dr. Oliver and Ethan with a small smile, but one voice was evidently missing. The musician glanced sideways at her friend. Conner was deep in thought, his doe brown eyes clouded with worry. Kira furrowed her brow as she nudged the preoccupied jock. Conner jerked, then turned surprise eyes to find a beautiful musician seated on his right.

"Oh, hey, Kira. Nice set."

The yellow ranger raised an eyebrow, "Wait, are you telling me you were listening?" she asked, skeptically.

Conner quirked a small smile, the first one Kira had seen his worn and tired face wear in three days.

"Well enough to hear that change you made in the second chorus of 'Freak You Out'."

Kira shook her head in exasperation. One would think that by now, she would be used to the red ranger's random astute observations. There was no getting used to Conner. Just when Kira thought she knew all the faces of the soccer star, he turned around and flashed her a new one. This particular face of Conner slightly concerned the yellow ranger. All traces of his trademark charm and lightheartedness were noticeably absent, and heavy bags lay under honey brown eyes normally alight with mischief. The musician prodded the subdued jock to catch his attention and stood up, holding out her hand. Confused, Conner grasped the outstretched offering and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

"C'mon, Jockboy. We're taking a walk."

The pair strolled along the boardwalks of Reefside's Hang Ten Beach. Leaning across the barrier, the red ranger breathed in the salty ocean mist, quelling the flames of his inner turmoil for the moment.

Kira glanced at Conner, troubled. "You can't beat yourself up over this, Conner. No one was hurt."

"What if someone was?" The jock whirled on his teammate, eyes blazing. "I can't help it, Kira!" The brush beside the two erupted into flames, punctuating his point. Conner grabbed an armful of sand and dumped it over the fire, extinguishing the flames.

"It happened again yesterday. I was lucky no one was around me." Kira could only stare at the despondent red ranger, words failing her. Conner fisted his hands through his hair. Throwing his head back, the soccer player let loose a frustrated roar, releasing pent-up aggravations.

"I became a ranger so that I could help people not harm them." Conner stated flatly. "But that's what I may end up doing." The jock shook his head. "I can't control it."

Kira inched closer to Conner. Reaching down, she grasped his strong hand, lacing her fingers through his. The soccer star looked down at their clasped hands then into Kira's hazel orbs.

"I don't know what I can do to help you," Kira admitted. "But, I'm here for you, Conner." The red ranger nodded as Kira wrapped her arms around him. Laying his chin atop her head, Conner sighed deeply, the inner conflict raging.

_xxx_

In the back garage of Storm Chargers, Hunter whistled softly to himself as he worked on the engine of Kelly's bright yellow Volkswagen Bug, fulfilling the promise he made to his boss. As he worked, Hunter pondered what had happened that day on the beach. The peculiar spark he felt that day hadn't transpired since, and the thunder ranger brushed it off as a fluke occurrence. Grunting as he tightened a gear, the thought still nagged at him. _That was too weird to be a fluke…_

Tori turned the corner to the back entrance of Storm Chargers and found her boyfriend hunched under the hood of Kelly's Bug, his jeaned butt sticking out in the air. The water ranger took a moment to marvel at Hunter's well-rounded posterior before sneaking up behind him.

"Ha!" Tori grabbed Hunter's sides as she yelled into his ear.

Hunter let out a yelp of alarm. Straightening up in surprise, the crimson ranger's head came in contact with the raised hood of the car. Staggering back, spewing expletives, Hunter cradled his throbbing head in a grease-stained hand.

"What the…!" The thunder sensei glared at Tori who was doubled over in laughter.

"Glad you find my pain funny."

Tori smirked as she perched herself on the edge of Hunter's work table, "Well, now we're even. Where are the guys?"

"Dustin's inside with a customer, Cam's at Ops working on something or other, and Shane should be here in a couple of minutes after a few runs at the skate park." Hunter rattled off, grumbling as he lifted the hem of his soiled tank top to wipe the grease off his forehead. Smiling inwardly, Tori gazed approvingly at the thunder ranger's rock-hard stomach. Hunter caught the water ninja staring and quirked a grin.

"Tori Hanson, are you checking me out?"

The blue ranger raised an eyebrow and tossed him a self-satisfied smirk. "Uh huh. And I was checking out your butt earlier."

Hunter cleaned the rest of the grease of his hands as he approached Tori sitting on his worktable, her long legs dangling off the side.

"Well, since we're sharing, I rather enjoyed the view I got of _your_ behind when you leaned over the counter yesterday." Hunter positioned himself between the water ranger's legs. Grasping her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the crimson ranger leaned in, his lips inches from her ear.

"Me likey."

Tori shivered slightly at his seductive tone. With her hands braced against his solid chest, the surfer smirked.

"Only 'likey'?"

A masculine chuckle rippled in Hunter's throat. "Uh huh." A lazy smile played across the corners of his mouth, the light banter a spark of happiness against the desolate thoughts in his mind.

"Because, you know, I was comparing it to mine." Before Tori could open her mouth in protest to defend her butt, Hunter captured her lips in a fervent kiss. Dizzy with passion, the two rangers lost themselves in their sensations.

"Ugh, c'mon, dudes. Would you two mind getting a room?"

Tori and Hunter broke apart, breathless. Blushing sheepishly, they directed their attention to the air ranger standing before them, skateboard in hand, a look torn between amusement and revulsion adorning his dark features.

"Sorry, Shane." The surfer managed to squeak out.

The red ranger rolled his eyes, "Ah, don't mind me. I'll just be scarred for life. No worries." Shaking his head, Shane walked in the back entrance of Storm Chargers.

"I'm just lucky I didn't walk into something more."

Hunter and Tori laughed as Hunter disengaged himself from the blue ranger.

"I should get back to work. Hand me a socket wrench, will you?"

Tori giggled as she passed over the tool. "Awesome, I get to stare at your butt."

Hunter grinned as he bent over the engine, wiggling his derriere jokingly, the moment of mirth replacing the pesky thoughts in his head for the moment.

_xxx_

Shane was still trying to rid his head of the image as he walked into Storm Chargers.

"Dude, Shane, is that you?" Dustin's head poked up from behind the counter. The earth ninja raised a questioning eyebrow at the red ranger.

"Are you okay?"

Shane nodded weakly, "Yeah, I will be. I kinda walked in on a Hunter-Tori love fest in the garage."

Dustin winced, "Ouch, dude. Scarring."

Shane's head bobbed in agreement. "Who'd of thunk that one? I mean, one second, those two are at each other's throats, the next their tongues are down said throats."

The earth ninja waved his hands, "Dude, dude, WAY too much information."

"Sorry." Shane shrugged, "But if that's the weirdest we're gonna get, I'll take it."

A loud crash accompanied by Tori's panicked shriek of "Hunter!" interrupted their conversation. The two wind rangers looked up in alarm.

"Aw, hell no!" Dustin shot an accusing glare at the air ninja.

"You _had_ to jinx it!" The two ran out the back doors, halting as they took in the sight before them. Crimson thunder permeated through the air, the source: none other than the thunder ranger.

Hunter fell to one knee, the crimson thunder waves radiating from his body. Pain rippled through his veins, shocking every core of his body. Perspiration mingled with the spasms of thunder. He couldn't control his powers. They wouldn't obey his commands. As the agony coursed through him, Hunter felt the surge of dark evil, igniting a fear in the thunder ranger. Finally, the pain ceased, and he succumbed to the darkness.

"Dude, this is so Luke Skywalker when Emperor Palpatine totally fries him." Dustin whispered. Shane rolled his eyes as he reached over to smack the earth ninja upside the head. "What!"

As the convulsions ceased, Hunter slumped to the ground, exhausted. Shane snapped into leadership mode.

"Okay, guys, we have to get him to Ops. Dustin, grab him under the arms. Tori, go get your van. Hurry!"

_xxx_

"Put him over here" Cam ordered. Shane and Dustin, struggling slightly under Hunter's weight, managed to haul him onto the examining bed. Sensei Kanoi rushed in, alerted to all the commotion. Cam stood behind a computer as a red beam passed over Hunter's still form. The samurai ranger frowned as he read the diagnosis.

"Interesting." Tori appeared at his side, eyes clouded with worry. Shane and Dustin jointed them.

"Hunter's thunder powers are showing an exceptionally high concentration. So high that they have exceeded his control." Cam's studious face focused on the monitor.

"Since all your elemental powers are concentrated through your bloodstream as well as in tuned to your life forces, I'm going to take a sample of his blood. That may help me get an accurate diagnosis."

Sensei Wantanabe's voice knifed through the anxiety hanging in the air. "Shane, Dustin, Tori, go to Reefside and bring back the Dino rangers and Hayley. This concerns them too."

The three ninja rangers glanced at each other, curious. The same question resonated through their minds: _What did the Dino rangers have to do with this?_ Unbeknownst to them, the wind rangers would soon find out.

_xxx_

Out on the boardwalk, Conner turned toward Kira and looked deep into her hazel eyes. Kira gazed tenderly back. His breath hitched slightly in his throat as their faces inched slowly together, and Conner's eyes closed in anticipation. As their lips were inches from meeting, the alarm from their Dino morphers cut through the affectionate moment, and the two rangers jerked themselves away.

"Conner here." The jock growled, raising the bracelet to his wrist.

"Is Kira still with you?" Dr. O's voice crackled over the gem, the mentor's voice sounding distressed.

"Yeah, what's up, Dr. O?" The two rangers glanced at each other, unsure of whether to be worried or annoyed.

"Get back to the Lair, quick."

Sharing a look of concern, the two rangers dashed away.

Conner and Kira trampled into the Dino Lair, faces etched with apprehension. As they processed the sight before them, the two rangers went immediately on the defensive. The ninja storm rangers stood before Dr. O, Ethan, and Hayley, grave expressions displayed on their faces, while their teammates expressed emotions torn between trepidation and anxiety.

"Um, you guys aren't here to kick our asses, are you? Because I don't think my ego could take that kind of beating again." Conner narrowly dodged a swipe Kira aimed at his head.

"What!" The red ranger demanded, "It's a valid question!"

Chuckling slightly, Shane stepped forward, "Don't worry, Conner. We're on your side." The red ninja sobered quickly as he was reminded of the seriousness of their mission.

"To be honest, we don't know why we're here. Sensei Kanoi requested that we bring all of you, Hayley included, back to Blue Bay with us. Apparently, it's really urgent."

Ethan raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's so urgent in Blue Bay Harbor that needs us?"

Dustin shook his head, "Hunter's powers went haywire and he gave himself some shock therapy. But we all think it's bigger than that. Otherwise we could have handled it ourselves." At the earth ninja's words, Tori lowered her head despondently. Kira caught the movement, and her woman's intuition sensed that the incident went deeper in the water ranger's heart.

"So we need you to come with us." Shane's expression was grim and his voice, pleading.

"Please."

Conner glanced at his teammates, all who sent him the same mental response, "Just show us the way."

_xxx_

The Dino rangers entered Ninja Ops, following their ninja counterparts. Dr. Oliver whistled at the vast size, and Ethan's face radiated with happiness as the computer whiz took in the ambiance of technology surrounding the rangers and Hayley.

"Try not to drown in you drool, Ethe." Conner remarked softly as he gently nudged the awestruck blue ranger. Ethan's goofy smile expanded to an impossible width, threatening to engulf his face.

"Don't worry, Jockboy, I'll have your sleeve to wipe it on." Ethan retorted.

Kira rolled exasperated eyes, "Boys." She muttered.

The light banter halted abruptly as the five rangers and Hayley reached the main chamber of Ninja Ops. Gaping, the Dino group stared in wonder at the sight before them.

"Dudes, am I going crazy, or are there two Cams?" Conner managed to squeak out, swearing his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Ethan's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he goggled as well, "Considering it's you, I'd suggest the former. But I'm seeing double too."

Sure enough, two Cam's bustled around the lab, one tending to a comatose Hunter, still lying on the cushioned table, the other analyzing the computer screen in front of him. Both teams of rangers look anxiously at the still form of the thunder ranger, light spasms of thunder waves continuing to dance across his body.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about shock therapy." Ethan intoned.

The Cam by the computer screen glanced up at the gathered teams and smiled, exhaustion evident in his reflective features.

"Hey, guys. Welcome." Crossing over to his double, the samurai ranger threw an arm around his shoulders.

"I'd like you all to meet my robotic replica, CyberCam."

Tori rushed to the techno whiz's side, "What's the diagnosis?"

Cam removed his arm from CyberCam's shoulders and adjusted his glasses, stalling slightly for time. Meeting the water ranger's eyes, Cam hesitated.

"It's an…interesting situation." Cam faltered as Tori hung on to his every word. The green samurai was tentative in how to explain the circumstances to the surfer. Taking a deep breath, Cam started again.

"Apparently, when Lothor brainwashed Hunter and Blake, he also injected a virus into Hunter's, and possibly Blake's, bloodstream. I'm guessing it's so they would be more susceptible to the mind control. Until now, the virus has lain dormant in Hunter's bloodstream. The interesting part is, I have no idea why it's chosen now to activate itself." Cam shook his head, befuddled.

"This is something I have never seen before. We need to get Blake down here. He may be having similar problems."

Tori's brow furrowed, "Can the virus be destroyed?"

Cam shrugged, "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out why now, of all times, Hunter's experiencing these pains. What's so essential about this time that has triggered the virus?"

"Perhaps I can help." Sensei's voice gently permeated through their conversations, and he emerged, smiling softly.

Conner stepped forward and bowed reverently to the aged mentor. "Sensei."

The other Dino rangers followed suit, inclining their heads to the wind sensei.

Kanoi placed a hand on the red ranger's shoulders, "Welcome, rangers." He turned to the group, his voice somber.

"The reason Hunter is undergoing this surge of power is a very grave one. My brother was working on this virus before he was disgraced. When the pinnacle of evil is reached, the virus is triggered. Rangers, I am afraid an ancient evil has arisen from the Dark Dimension. If we do not defeat him, the world we know will cease to exist. In order to defeat this monster, Hunter's powers are essential. You, Conner, are the key to both healing Hunter and the destruction of this new evil."

Sensei Kanoi's words hung thick in the air as the red ranger was hit with the burden of his destiny.

**Coming up:**

The first battle between a mysterious new evil and the teams

Conner's destiny and mission is revealed

_All right, so there was the second chapter. Don't worry, Blake and Trent will be in the picture soon. Hope you all like action because the next chapter is chock- full of it! Until next time, tell me what you think!_

_Roxie_


	3. A Heavy Burden Across Broad Shoulders

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing…Power Rangers is owned by Disney and Johnny Storm by Marvel Comics._

_Thanks again to all ye reviewers!_

**CamFan4Ever**: Ah, yes. Hunter's butt is rather nice to imagine. I totally agree.

**DustinandMarahForLife**: Glad you liked that line. It was definitely fun to come up with. The answer for how Conner can help is actually in this chapter.

_And to all the other reviewers, thanks for the imput. Glad you all like this story!_

**Chapter 3**

_A Heavy Burden Across Broad Shoulders_

A loud wail broke through the silence of Ninja Ops. CyberCam looked up, his robotic face etched with unease.

"Rangers, we have trouble in the city."

Conner jerked from his trance to look in alarm at his mentor, "Dr. O, you wouldn't have another disgruntled partner who mysteriously disappeared and is now a mutant freak, would you?"

The veteran ranger shook his head, "This time, it's not my fault."

Shane frowned, "Needless to say, I think we're all out of retirement." He motioned to Tori who fell in line with Dustin behind Shane.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"If you ask me, that was a damn short retirement." Conner grumbled, "Ready?"

"Ready." The group affirmed, raising their wrists, morphers displayed.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Sensei Kanoi looked after the departing teams, "May the power protect you."

_xxx_

The seven rangers stood in a line, facing off against their new opponent. The tall cyborg before them brandished his sword, menacingly, his dark visor regarding them with contempt, and the long black cape flowing behind him.

"Whoa, dude, are you in the wrong time zone." Conner remarked, mocking the warrior. "Star Wars is so 70s. So do us all a favor and give Vader back his costume."

The cyborg growled, sweeping his sword in anger. "Enjoy your mirth, Rangers, for it will not be for long. I, Ivanox, and my master, Khyuss, will soon rule your pathetic planet and the rest of this pitiful galaxy!"

"Glad to know all you dimwits are coming up with original plans." Shane retorted, "What's next, you wanna take over the whole universe?"

"Yes, keep up your mockery, Ranger. This will make my triumph over you worthless humans more enjoyable." The helmeted head flashed warningly.

"Dryads, ATTACK!" At the cyborg's command, a group of creatures rushed towards the rangers, beaked faces squawking earnestly, feathered horns protruding from roughly hewn heads. The group rumbled toward the rangers, sinister spikes jutting from their shoulder blades, glinting in the sunlight. The rangers split up, taking the minions head-on.

_xxx_

Ethan backflipped, avoiding a swing from a Dryad. Whirling, he took down one minion with a corkscrew kick.

"Is it just me, or do these things keep getting uglier?" The blue ranger ducked under a punch and swiped his leg under the creature, knocking it off his feet.

Dustin shrugged as he tossed a Dryad over his shoulder. With a quick mule kick, the earth ninja sent the creature hurtling through the air, its progress halted by a tree trunk.

"Definitely. My grandmother couldn't love this face, and she can't see too well." The yellow ninja ranger grunted, as he took a hard kick to the stomach, forcing him down to his back. Knocking the Dryad away from him, Dustin jumped to his feet.

"And they keep getting stronger."

_xxx_

Conner hit the ground hard, rolling to a knee as he was flung backward by a Dryad. Clutching his chest and breathing heavily, the red Dino ranger staggered to his feet, reaching out just in time to catch Shane, thrown from the fist of a minion.

Shane coughed, trying in vain to rid himself of the burning sensation in his chest, "This isn't going to well." Spinning around, the air ranger knocked a Dryad to the ground with a tornado kick. Ducking under a roundhouse, Shane put the creature away with a hard snap-kick.

Conner side-stepped avoiding a punch. Forcing the Dryad's arm down, the Dino ranger retaliated with a roundhouse kick. Flipping over an oncoming minion, Conner sent it down with a spinning crescent kick.

"Well, we are a bit rusty." Conner observed, using the moment to catch his breath. The jock clapped his counterpart on the arm.

"Time to break out the oil for those joints, right?"

_xxx_

Dr. Oliver brandished his Brachio staff, engaging Ivanox in combat. The cyborg wielded his own sword, enjoying the challenge the black ranger was giving him. The two weapons clashed and sparked, neither landing a blow. Ivanox laughed, the growl emitted from his throat.

"Not bad for a rookie."

Tommy seethed, "Rookie! Who the hell are you calling 'rookie'? I think I'm way past that stage."

Khyuss's general chuckled, "Ah, a veteran ranger. Well, you've seen one, you've seen them all."

Dr. O spun away from a downward slash, "Well, then, don't we all know the outcome of this story?" The black ranger connected with an upward swipe.

"The good guys always win." As a group of Dryads rushed over to engage the black ranger, Ivanox tilted his head to Tommy.

"We will see, black ranger. We will see."

_xxx_

Tori and Kira fought back to back, fending off furious advances. The yellow ranger kneed a Dryad in its nether regions, and a groan of pain was emitted as it bent over. A sharp elbow to the back knocked the creature to the ground. Tori shifted to the right, skillfully avoiding a kick. A snap kick doubled the creature over and a roundhouse sent it down for the count. Kira growled in frustration.

"This is getting ridiculous." Drawing her ThunderMax sabre, the Dino ranger whipped the blade up, slashing the Dryad in a shower of sparks. Lashing out, Kira caught the minion square on the beak. The two rangers watched in horrid fascination as the creature exploded in a massive poof of feathers. Tori grinned under the helmet as she whipped a mule kick to the beak of another Dryad, eliciting the same result. Kira whirled to the group, excitedly.

"Guys! Aim for the beak!" At the yellow Dino ranger's exclamation, the tide of battle shifted drastically in the direction of the rangers. Energized with the new wind of information, the air was soon thick with flying feathers from destroyed Dryads. As Ivanox witnessed the annihilation of his minions, he snarled and advanced toward the ranger who triggered this shift.

Kira whirled just in time to roll away as Ivanox's sword came crashing down to the spot where she stood seconds before.

"Foolish ranger. You may have discovered my Dryads' weakness but that won't change your fate." The warrior struck again, just missing the yellow ranger. Calling for her Ptera Grips, Kira blocked the steady barrage of blows that rained down from Khyuss's general. With a vicious kick, Ivanox sent Kira sprawling, her weapons skidding off beyond her reach. Standing over the fallen Dino ranger, Ivanox swung his sword, ready to deliver the final blow.

Tori's panicked cry of "Kira!" floated over the din of battle to Conner's ears. Whirling, the red ranger found the giant cyborg hovering over Kira, sword raised. Horrified anger rushed through Conner's body, igniting panic through the red ranger. Before the Dino ranger could blink, a ball of pure, unadulterated fire erupted in the air and hurtled toward Ivanox. The scorching inferno struck the cyborg squarely in the chest, sending the general plunging backwards. Weakened and dizzied from the force of the ball of flame, the cyborg staggered up, clutching his smoldering torso, fighting to stay on his feet.

"This is far from over, Rangers." Ivanox wheezed. Thrusting his sword into the ground, the general and the remaining minions vanished in a blinding flash of purple light. Conner ran over to Kira and hauled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Much to his surprise, Kira wrenched her arms from his grasp.

"I'm fine," Kira spat out, "For your information, I had everything under control." In the confines of his visor, Conner's eyes flashed annoyance.

"'Everything under control'?" he echoed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Kira, 'everything under control' does not entail you lying on your back, unarmed, with Ivanox standing over you ready to shish-kabob your ass!" If his head wasn't encased in his helmet, Conner would have run his hands though his hair. Instead, he settled for rubbing the helmet.

"Conner, I can take care of myself! Just because I'm knocked down doesn't mean you have to roast him!" Kira yelled in exasperation, her voice resonating through the tension between them.

"Dammit, Kira, I know that!" Conner shot back, frustration tearing at his heart. He wanted so desperately to tell her the truth.

"Then why do you feel the need to protect me?" Kira retorted.

"BECAUSE ITS MY JOB!" The words exploded from the red ranger's mouth, echoing through the musician's stunned silence. Breathing heavily, Conner calmed, his voice resorting to its normal volume.

"I am the leader." Conner stated. "When we are out there, your lives are my responsibility. It's my job to make sure everyone comes back more or less alive. It's my obligation to protect all of you." The red ranger sighed, "As for what happened, you know I can't control it." The jock stared down at his teammate.

"If anything, you should be thanking me."

"Typical Conner!" Kira spat, the remark breaking through her astonishment at the mature words spoken by the red ranger, her own words more out of habit than real annoyance.

"Shall we elect a parade in your honor? Inflate that over-sized ego of yours to bigger proportions?"

Conner threw his hands in the air, "You are impossible!"

"Uh, guys?" Both rangers whirled to find Shane staring at them, his dark face peeking through the open visor of his helmet.

"WHAT!" Shane shied back slightly from the two.

"As much as we all are enjoying this show. And, believe me, we all are." The air ninja gestured behind him, indicating their teammates watching on with fascination. "We really have to get back."

Conner turned to Kira, "Okay, then. We'll finish this later." He muttered, staring down his companion.

"Fine." Kira bit out, defiance radiating from her small stature.

"Fine." Conner snapped, jaw set in infuriation at the musician's blatant stubborn disposition.

The two rangers spun in unison and stormed away, leaving the group to follow after in amusement. Although their movements matched the same pace, the two rangers thought very different things inside their heads.

In the confines of her head, Kira's mind reeled. Her heart was torn between fright and surprise at Conner's mature response. She had never thought that he had taken his role as a leader so seriously. Kira knew the red ranger had changed and improved as their leader, but his response to her showed so much maturity that she found herself endeared to the red ranger. Her internal ramblings halted abruptly. Could she really have feelings for Conner?

Mentally, Conner ran himself over with a Mac truck and reversed for good measure. Why couldn't he just tell Kira? How hard was it to say, "I love you"? As soon as he thought the sentence, Conner reconsidered. Okay, so it was pretty difficult considering whom he was saying those words to. The red ranger feared the rejection from the beautiful musician and figured she would probably throw him off the nearest building for even thinking those thoughts. Conner groaned inwardly. Unrequited love sucked.

The wind rangers watched the pair with fascination. Together, they sidled up to Tommy and Ethan.

"Dudes, are they always like that?" Dustin inquired.

Ethan chuckled. He had seen too many Conner-Kira squabbles to be entranced by the dynamic of the two.

"Always." The blue ranger affirmed.

"There is no way those two will ever get bored." Tori remarked.

"You know, they're either going to end up falling madly in love or killing each other." Dr. O commented and the group nodded in agreement.

"Totally," Dustin asserted. "Just look at Hunter and Tori." At the mention of the fallen thunder ranger, the rangers fell despondent with worry over the status of their thunder teammate.

_xxx_

At Ninja Ops, the rangers powered down, and approached Conner.

"Dude, what was that!" Dustin stared astonished at the red ranger, "I mean, I've heard about people 'blowing up," but that's only an expression."

Conner shrugged, "I don't know. I can't explain it. One day, I'm suddenly spouting fireballs out of my fingertips. I keep thinking there's gotta be some logical explanation to this, but this case kinda exceeds the boundaries of logic."

"You are correct, Conner." Sensei Kanoi's voice knifed through the collective confusion, "The explanation you seek is not one that would be categorized as logical." The aged mentor gestured to the cushions situated in the center of the Ninja Ops.

"Please, take a seat. I believe what I am about to tell you will explain everything." The academy sensei took a deep breath as the group looked on with fascination.

"Fifteen thousand years ago, an evil sorcerer named Khyuss ruled the universe with absolute power. Evil raged throughout the galaxies and terror reigned. Two warriors wielding powers of the elements led a group of young soldiers, much like yourselves, in uprising against the supremacy of Khyuss. Using ancient powers, the group defeated Khyuss and banished him to the Dark Dimension. Before he was banished, Khyuss cast a spell over the galaxy saying in fifteen thousand years' time, when peace reigned, he would return to rule the universe again. As a precaution, the two warriors harnessed their powers so that two others chosen by the power would rise up and defeat Khyuss once again."

Sensei Kanoi folded his hands in his lap, regarding the group of rangers before him.

"Five thousand years ago, a prophecy was made saying that two rangers would receive the powers strong enough to overcome Khyuss, and possibly destroy him forever."

"And what does this prophecy say?" Dr. O questioned. Sensei withdrew the scroll from the depths of his robe.

"This is a modern translation of the prophecy. Please, read for yourselves."

_**In a time when peace encompasses all  
**__**Ancient evil will rear its head to sound its call.  
**__**Arising from the depths of dark  
**__**The journey of destiny will soon embark.**_

_**Hope resides in the numbers of two and one  
**__**Chosen to wield powers of spirits gone.  
**__**Two teams must forge bonds of body and mind  
**__**To work as one, their strength to find.**_

_**Against ancient powers will ancient evil fall.  
**__**Bearers of red must stand above them all  
**__**Of crimson and scarlet, thunder and fire  
**__**With the inferno destined to hold the key for victory to transpire.**_

_**Destruction of evil comes at a mortal cost,  
**__**One will be the number of lives lost.  
**__**The heavenly reward at a devastating price  
**__**Relying on one to make the ultimate sacrifice.**_

Conner looked up, "Umm, this prophecy wouldn't have anything to do with me suddenly becoming Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, would it?"

Sensei's intellectual eyes expressed confusion, "I do not believe I understand what you are asking, Conner."

Amused, Cam leaned in towards his father, "Johnny Storm is a comic book character that can change his body into fire at will."

Sensei nodded, "Ah, yes, I see. As a matter of fact, Conner, it does." Locking eyes with the Dino ranger, Sensei inclined his head at the boy.

"You are the scarlet warrior depicted in the prophecy chosen to wield the powers of fire. You are, what ancient writings so eloquently named, the Chosen Ranger."

The sound of stunned silence hung sharp in the air as the gathered rangers absorbed the news. All eyes swung to where the Chosen Ranger stood in disbelief, looking hardly the defender of the universe and more like the confused teenager. Conner opened his mouth and, after many futile attempts, was finally able to formulate words… almost.

"But-but, how?" Conner stammered. "I mean, why me?"

The wind Sensei folded his hands in his lap and gazed upon the jock, "It is your destiny, young ranger. You hold the powers of the ancient Tyrannosaurus, and the power of fire has selected you as its bearer."

"But what about Jason, the original red ranger?" Tommy interjected, "He holds the powers of the Tyrannosaurus as well. Why isn't he the Chosen Ranger?"

"An excellent question, Dr. Oliver." Kanoi agreed, inclining his head to the teacher.

"As I understand, the original team was chosen by Zordon to hold the power. However, it was the Dino Gems that chose your rangers. In different circumstances, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and even yourself may not have been rangers. Your rangers were destined to receive their powers. Therefore, they are the rangers of the prophecy."

Conner, rendered mute at this latest development, stared open-mouthed at Sensei Wantanabe. The weight of the mentor's admission fell heavily across his back. Swallowing hard, the red ranger spoke, his words hushed and voice hoarse.

"So this thing says that I am the key to defeating this Khyuss character otherwise all hell breaks loose?" Conner shook his head incredulous.

"How can this be? I mean, Hunter's a little below fighting form, and I'm randomly setting things on fire. How am I the Chosen Ranger when I can control the power?"

"You need to be taught in how to harness the power, Conner. I will instruct you." Sensei assured the harried jock, "When you are ready, you will embark on a journey to retrieve the Inferno morpher, which holds your ranger powers. Your mission is also to obtain the Orb of Lightning, which will heal Hunter. Your team will remain here to aid us until you return."

Conner's eyes stayed fixated on the ground, deeply conflicted thoughts swirling through his brain. As the indecision wracked his conscience, his mind tugged his heart in two separate directions. He could refuse, but the thought of letting down so many people was too much to bear. He could accept, but the mission was dangerous, and there was the risk that he could lose his life. His death or the death of so many others…

"Conner…" The red ranger's troubled eyes rose to Sensei Kanoi.

"The prophecy states that you are the Chosen Ranger. You hold the power of fire. But it is your decision whether or not you choose to accept this assignment. Your destiny has been mapped out for you, but destiny can be changed. The choice is yours."

An extensive pause encompassed the atmosphere around the Rangers. Conner drew in a deep breath.

"As a Ranger, I'm supposed to do what's right. Not for myself but for the good of everyone." Conner shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'll have to make arrangements for all of us to stay in Blue Bay Harbor, but I guess the question is, when do we start?"

The wind rangers sighed in relief, gathering around the boy who was to preserve peace. Conner accepted their praise with a weak smile, torn between relief over the explanation of his gift and trepidation over the burden with which his destiny weighed. Sensei Kanoi gazed at the Chosen Ranger, and locked eyes with the boy. Conner's haunted eyes stared back, radiating with the fear of unknown fate.

**Coming Up:**

Blake's return

Conner and Kira get closer

The mission of the wind rangers and Tori's personal mission

_So there's the third chapter! To be honest, so far, it's been my favorite to write. The prophecy was so hard to get so it didn't sound hokey. Well, as usual, read, and tell me what you think!_

_Roxie_


	4. Walking Along an Unknown Path

**Disclaimer: **_The usual…I don't own Power Rangers…blah, blah, blah. I do own Maxeen Shaw._

**Note: **_Sorry, I kinda lied. Blake only appears in this chapter half a world away. Max is in this story as well and plays a mediocre part for what's to come…I hope this chapter isn't too angsty or sappy for all y'all. I really wanted to mirror the action with Conner's thoughts about his mission. I also reposted the other chapters…didn't change anything, I was just so frustrated over the glitches in the text…_

_As usual, thanks for all the reviews!_

**MzDany**: You jumped the gun on me! Well, in response to your question, Blake was scheduled to make an appearance in this chapter anyway. And, yeah, couldn't think of an accurate description of CyberCam's state of appearance…yeah, holographic could have worked but it didn't fit the way I needed it to. Ah, the beauty of artistic licensing…

_And everyone else, thanks a bunch. I love all your imput!_

**Chapter 4**

_Walking Along an Unknown Path_

Blake Bradley slept soundly, forgoing reality for the alternate world of dreams. At two in the morning, Australian time, the navy ranger was jarred from his blissful state by the ringing of the hotel phone. Groaning, the younger Bradley disentangled himself from the sleeping form of Maxeen Shaw. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, the motocross pro lifted the phone to his ear as he swung his legs over the side.

"'Lo?"

"Blake?" Dustin's voice drifted over the earpiece, slightly harried.

"Dustin! Do you have any idea what time it is!" Blake croaked, his mind still cloudy from sleep. Scratching his chest, the younger Bradley fought to stay awake.

"Um…no, considering you could be anywhere on the globe." The earth ninja stated flatly. Blake groaned, irritation prevailing over his normally extensive patience.

"Look, bro, if you called just to hassle me, now's not the right-"

"It's about Hunter." The statement doused Blake with cold water, awakening the navy ranger immediately.

"What's wrong?"

Dustin hesitated, "Listen, Blake, have you been feeling weird at all? Like different than usual?"

The thunder ranger frowned in thought, "Now that you mention it, yeah. I've been feeling funky this whole week. Not like a sick funky but like…"

"Like your thunder powers are gonna go wacko on you?" Dustin supplied.

"Yeah," Blake furrowed his brow in confusion, "But what does this have to do with my brother?"

"That's what's happening to Hunter." Dustin explained, "His thunder powers went totally madcap on him and he basically performed shock therapy on himself." The wind ranger drew in a deep breath, "There's a new evil hell-bent on conquering the world, and we need to get you down here to make sure your thunder powers don't go ape-wild on you."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll catch the first flight there." Blake rubbed the back of his neck, the anxiety eating at his insides.

"Okay, see you then. Be careful, Blake." The navy ranger laid the phone in its cradle. Running his hands through his dark hair, tousled with sleep. Blake sighed, his mind wracked with worry over his older brother. Lost in thought, the motocross pro jumped as he felt Max's arms snake across his back.

"Is everything okay?" The auburn beauty's eyes sought Blake's. He had told Max everything about his past as a ranger but was still a bit reluctant to explain to her what happened. Feeling the need to vent, Blake pushed aside all the qualms for the moment as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Another mutant freak decided he wants to rule the universe and something's wrong with Hunter's thunder powers." Blake expelled a deep breath.

"I need to get back to Blue Bay to make sure nothing's wrong with me."

Max felt the anxious tension as she gently rubbed his back, "Well, I'm coming with you."

Blake shook his head. Although he would desperately appreciate having her there lending her support, the threat of evil was too much, "I can't ask you to do that."

Max clambered onto his lap and straddled the navy ranger's legs, facing him.

"Hey, Thunderboy, we're in this together. Besides, we've already qualified for nationals and there aren't any major races coming up." Blake opened his mouth to protest, but Max silenced him with a kiss.

"C'mon, you need this vacation."

Blake rolled his eyes, "Well, I'd hardly call this a vacation." Inside, his heart started to soften. Hunter needed him there, and he needed Max to lean on.

The female racer grinned, "You know, there's no point in arguing."

"That's because you're so damn stubborn." Blake growled, "All right, you can come. We have to clear this impromptu 'vacation' with Jackson and catch the first flight to Angel Grove." Max smirked and gave him a quick kiss.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Sliding off Blake's lap, Max plopped back on the bed. "Now get some sleep, we have a flight to catch tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Blake murmured, sliding back under the covers. Even as the veil of sleep closed the thunder ranger's eyes, his mind stayed awake, immersed in troubled thoughts about his brother.

_xxx_

The Dino rangers, Dr. O, and Hayley were busy at work, unloading their belongings into the McKnight summer home splayed across the shores of Blue Bay Harbor's Tsunami Beach. Conner gazed out into the distance, watching the sun disappear into the confines of the horizon.

"This place is amazing."

Conner smiled at the awe in Kira's voice. "Yeah, my family spent a lot of great summers here."

"How did you get your mom to let us stay here?"

Conner chuckled, "It wasn't that hard. I told her I wanted to spend the summer with my best friends before we all head off to college." The jock shrugged and flashed his trademark grin, which had been noticeably absent until that point.

"Considering she was so happy I got into UCLA, I didn't even have to pour on the famous Conner McKnight charm. Plus, I assured her Dr. O. and Hayley were chaperoning us." Conner laughed softly.

"She still doesn't trust hormones."

Kira smiled, "Well, it's nice we get to spend time with each other before the fall, in spite of what's happening."

The jock raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right? I would think you'd be avoiding me since we're both going to UCLA."

Kira nudged Conner playfully, "Spending time with you wouldn't be a bad thing." Conner's head perked up at her words, and the jock felt his heart soar a little higher, "Besides, I couldn't avoid you if I tried."

Conner smiled shyly, his eyes lowered to the ground. Standing close together, the two rangers rested contentedly on the shores, stealing glances at each other, the affectionate feelings beginning to bloom between the two.

"Hey, Jerk-Off!" The tender moment shattered as Conner whirled to find his twin brother striding across the grass, arms spread wide in greeting. Conner grinned broadly as the two shared a manly embrace.

"How's it hanging, Ass Wipe?" Kira rolled her eyes in exasperation at the antics of the McKnight twins but smiled at the drastic change in mood Conner expressed at the arrival of his twin and saw the genuine happiness radiating from the red ranger. Eric drew away and punched his brother lightly on the shoulder.

"Heard you were in Blue Bay. Apparently it's on business, right Red Ranger?"

Conner went slightly on the defensive, "Where did you hear that from?"

Eric grinned, "Shane." The soccer player relaxed.

"Did you really think you could keep something that big from me? When were you planning on telling me you were a ranger?"

Conner shrugged, his hands stuffed into his pockets, "Like I could slip that tidbit of information in between saving the world and trying to pass twelfth grade?"

Eric shook his head, "Man, why do you get to do all the kick-ass things?"

Conner grinned, "Once second best, always second best."

Eric groaned, "Just because you were born two minutes earlier…" Looking over his twin's shoulder, Eric spotted Kira.

"Whoa, there. Aren't you gonna introduce us, bro?"

"Uh, yeah. Eric, this is Kira, the yellow ranger. Kira, my twin brother, Eric." The younger McKnight twin flashed a grin, shamelessly checking out the petite musician.

"Yeah, dude, I'm definitely liking the perks of being a ranger if you get to work with this babe."

Kira's hazel eyes flashed warningly, and Conner recognized the dangerous look. Stepping back, the red ranger bit back laughter as he watched his teammate bear down on his twin, fury in her eyes.

"Look, 'dude', the name's 'Kira'. And if you have an ounce of whatever intelligence Conner has, it shouldn't be all that difficult to remember." Conner straightened slightly, unsure of whether to be incensed or delighted at the backhanded compliment.

"Well I resent that." The jock muttered.

"No offense, Jockboy." The musician added as an underside to her friend. Turning back to the other McKnight, the yellow ranger poked a finger into his chest.

"'KIRA.' Four letters,two syllables. Not that hard." Kira crossed her arms over her chest and tossed her head in disgust.

"What is it with you McKnight men and calling girls 'babe'?" Conner snorted with laughter at the befuddled look on his brother's face.

"Whoa, feisty, isn't she?"

Conner smiled as he gazed affectionately at the musician, an adorable scowl adorning her face, "Hell yes, she is. Awesome, huh?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at his twin who gave Kira a playful shove. "Sorry, bro. Didn't realize I was treading on territory here." Conner and Kira whirled toward Eric.

"I'm not-" Conner stammered.

"He's not-" Kira began.

"We're not together." The two flustered rangers babbled almost incoherently in unison. Eric shot them a skeptical, almost amused, look.

"Riiight…Okay, whatever you guys say."

A deep blush tinted Conner's cheeks. Turning his brother around, the red ranger pushed the ninja student towards his Mustang, "Hey, bro, since you're here, make yourself useful. Go help Ethan, the dude in blue, with those boxes." Eric stumbled away, not before tossing a self-satisfied smirk over his shoulder. The red ranger gave a slight shake of his head before turning back to Kira.

"Sorry about that."

Kira smiled, amused. "It's okay. Now I know where you get your charm." Conner forced out a laugh, which didn't go unnoticed. The tension lay heavily across the jock's shoulders.

"So how are you dealing?"

Conner grunted, "Considering I am responsible for preserving the universe as we know it…not bad." The red ranger shook his head.

"Five days ago, I was worried how we all were going to keep in touch during college." Conner sighed, "It all seems stupid now."

The soccer star looked out into the ocean, searching for the answers to the abundance of problems he now bore the weight of in the gently rippling waves.

"Destiny sure brings a lot of baggage."

Kira stared at the red ranger, deep in thought. In stark contrast to his normal state, the yellow ranger caught a glimpse of the growing maturity in the jock as he accepted the weight of his burden, drastically changing the frivolous jock's disposition. The two stood together, looking out into the ocean abyss, curious of where Conner's destiny would lead them.

_xxx_

From the highest window of the two-story house, Dr. Oliver and Ethan peered down at the two rangers standing despondently on the shores.

"Do you think he can do it, Dr. O?" Ethan inquired, appealing the veteran ranger. Tommy sighed, his faith strong in the red ranger, but sensing his doubt.

"Yeah, I do. But it doesn't mean anything if Conner doesn't believe in himself."

_xxx_

Tori sat at the edge of the bed at the Ninja Ops infirmary, looking forlornly at the still form of Hunter Bradley. The thunder ninja's breathing came in ragged gasps, the convulsions ceased for the moment. Tori grasped his hand, their fingers threaded together. It saddened the water ninja to think that this was all she could do to comfort Hunter: hold his hand. Reaching up, she brushed a lock of his dirty blonde hair off his clammy, sweat-soaked forehead. Just that morning, she had run her hands through the soft strands as his eyes glinted, alight with happiness. The blue ranger longed for those sea-blue eyes to open again and gaze upon her with the unconditional love he felt in his heart. Hunter lay motionless, the only movement in his chest as the ninja struggled for air. Tori wished he would move. Lift a finger, twitch an eyebrow, quirk that lazy smile that made her heart flutter, anything to show he was going to be okay. Sighing, the surfer laid her chin on her arms, exhausted from worry.

"C'mon, Hunter. Wake up, Dirtmonkey." Tori pleaded softly, calling Hunter the pet name she knew he hated, "We need you now." Tori drew in a deep breath, the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I need you now."

The blue wind ranger jumped slightly as a hand fell upon her tense shoulders. Turning, Tori's gaze rose steadily until it met Sensei's kind eyes.

"Tori, I'd like to speak with the team in the air dojo." Reluctantly, Tori wrenched herself from Hunter's bedside. Pressing a kiss to his moist forehead, the wind ranger followed Sensei to the upper level.

_xxx_

The four Ninja Storm rangers gathered together as their mentor paced in front of them.

"Rangers, I am sure you are aware that Conner is relatively untrained in the martial arts, although, his brother, Eric is an air student here." Sensei surveyed the group.

"According to Dr. Oliver, Conner is an exceptional fighter, yet lacks proper instruction. I am requesting that each of you help instruct him in the method of our ways in order for him to be truly prepared for his task at hand." Kanoi appealed to his wind rangers.

"Will you help him?"

Shane spoke up for the group, "Of course, Sensei. Will we be training the other rangers too?"

"No, Dr. Oliver will be educating the rest of the team for the time being. Conner's journey is difficult and dangerous, and he will need every one of his skills to be at peak form for his mission to be successful." Sensei glanced at each of his rangers in turn.

"Each one of you will be honing a certain facet of Conner's skill. Cam, you and Hayley must find the exact location of the Inferno morpher and the Orb of Lightning. Many of the ancient texts in my possession will aid you." Cam nodded in affirmation.

"Shane, you will enhance Conner's physical qualities. You must increase his strength and endurance in both body and mind." Sensei turned to the water ranger.

"Tori, you will train Conner to increase his agility. Give him the ability to move as quick as a dolphin swims through water and just as effortless."

Kanoi averted his attention to the earth ninja, "Dustin, teach Conner about armed combat. Make him confident with a weapon his hands. Fuse them together so they move as one. Is Blake able to come?"

Dustin nodded, "Yes, Sensei. He's flying in tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. He will educate our Chosen Ranger in hand to hand fighting."

"And you, Sensei?" Shane inquired.

"Naturally, I will be instructing our young apprentice on how to harness his elemental powers." Sensei bowed to the rangers, a gentle smile on his weathered face, "Now, get some rest. We begin training our protector in the morning." As the teens turned to depart, Sensei called Tori back.

"Tori, a word please?" Curious, the water ranger looked back to her friends.

"I'll catch up." The water sensei frowned at Kanoi's troubled face.

"Tori, I am going to ask a favor of you. It is dangerous and trying to your inner strength, but I believe you will succeed." The wind sensei sought out his student's brilliant blue eyes as they looked inquisitively at him.

"You will need to accompany Conner on his journey to retrieve his morpher and the Orb."

A concerned expression flashed across Tori's face, "Why me, Sensei?" Kanoi smiled.

"In ancient texts explaining the uses of the Orb of Lightning, it also states that the power of water is essential for the Orb to be obtained. Without your powers, the Orb is unable to be touched. Only water will counteract the energy emitted from the Orb." Sensei gazed at the water ranger, his concern evident.

"Tori, I know this is a lot to ask of you-"

The surfer cut him off, "No, Sensei, don't apologize. There is no question about it. This is what I've been waiting for. I mean, I've spent day and night at Hunter's bedside, torn with the hopelessness I've felt unable to help him. Now I can do something to ensure he is returned to me, to all of us. I'll do it."

Sensei inclined his head in gratitude to the water ranger, "Thank you, Tori. Now, go home, get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." As the water ranger departed, the mentor walked outside to the patio of his academy and gazed up at the night sky. Tomorrow would be a trying day, not only for Conner but for the wind rangers as well. He only hoped that the Chosen Ranger would rise to the occasion.

_xxx_

As Sensei looked out into the darkness, a few miles away, his Chosen Ranger reclined in a hammock in his back yard, staring idly into the same night abyss dotted with multitudes of stars. It was astonishing to the red ranger to think that the fate of all life known and unknown inhabiting the endless obscurity would be judged by his actions.

"You know, you're getting into this habit of being off by yourself." Conner looked up and smiled weakly at the approaching yellow ranger, clad in a form-fitting yellow and black baby tee and black sweatpants, her golden curls falling softly across her shoulders. His breath hitched in his throat amazed that clothed in the simplest of garments, Kira could make his head spin. He shifted over to allow the musician to sit with him.

"What are you doing out here?" Conner shrugged almost imperceptibly at the inquiry, a tender look crossing his face.

"When I was little, before my parents split, my dad and I would come out here and sit and just look at the stars. He used to tell me, 'Look close at the stars.' Somewhere out there, a boy and his father are also looking out and wondering if there was any life out there. He always said we we're never alone. There's always someone out there to listen, even if it's only a star." Kira glanced up into Conner's golden eyes, millions of miles away with the stars in his thoughts.

"Kinda funky to think I'm their protection. I mean, what if I can't do it?"

His companion raised her eyebrow, "C'mon, Conner it's not like you haven't saved the world before."

The jock shook his head dismissively, "That's different."

Kira tilted her head in disbelief, "How?"

Conner grunted, "How about there's a hell of a lot more lives at stake?" He shifted in the hammock and turned to face the musician.

"I mean, with Mesogog, it was just Reefside. Now, it's the whole frickin' universe." Kira laughed slightly at the red ranger's choice of words. Conner fisted his hands through the chocolate strands of his hair, "What if the power chose wrong? What if I'm not cut out for this?"

Kira turned her hazel gaze on the red ranger, "The power chose _you_, Conner. It could have chosen anyone. Obviously it means you're worth something."

Conner shook his head, "How can you believe in me so unfailingly?"

Kira smiled, affection for the red ranger radiating from the expression, "Because you _have_ done this before. Conner, Reefside's mutant freak-free because of you. You led us in defeating Mesogog."

Conner remained silent, pondering the yellow ranger's words, his heart pounding for her strong faith in him. If only he had the same faith in himself.

**Coming Up:**

Blake's _real_ return…This time, I'm serious.

Conner's first day of training

A not-so welcomed visitor… well, in Conner's point of view.

_So there it is, Chapter 4. Once again, I'm sorry for all the sappiness and stuff. I hope it doesn't make anyone lose interest…this will get better, I swear. Hope you all like action because the next chapter promises more…and a bit of tension between two unnameds…until I post again, read, tell me what you think, and wait with some form of anxiety!_

_Roxie_


	5. The Chosen Ranger Hath Cometh

**Disclaimer: **_I owneth nothing-ith…_

_Thankie spankie to all the great reviewers!_

**SapphireRayne: **_Yeah, definitely had a debate with my friend who edits these things with me over whether or not "Kira" was one or two sylablles. I guess it depends how you say it. I said one, she said two…great, now I owe her ten bucks…_

**beldaran05: **_The answer to that inquiry won't be answered for another chapter I'm afraid, but I hope you'll stick around to find out what happens!_

**Ghostwriter: **_Yeah, Conner has superspeed, but that's not all with agility. I'm looking into his reflexes, balance, and sureness of the way he moves. I mean, he can be the Flash but if he's clumsy, it ain't gonna fly._

_And everyone else, love you all!_

**Chapter 5**

_The Chosen Ranger Hath Cometh_

In the reclusive mountains of Blue Bay Harbor, Khyuss glared down at his general in disdain and spewed waves of purple energy at the cyborg.

"Idiotic fool, you had them cornered! How could you let them get away?"

Ivanox kneeled in front of his master, and hung his head, his body quivering from the energy, "My apologies, my Lord. The red ranger took me by surprise. I had no idea he had such power."

Khyuss leaned back against his throne, his face veiled underneath his dark hood.

"Yes, he surprised us all. I assumed he would refuse his destiny, him being so young." The sorcerer's menacing red eyes flashed dangerously, and Ivanox raised his head in hope.

"I will accept this one incident of your failure. Do not make it a common occurrence."

Ivanox bowed low, "Yes, my liege. They will not escape next time." As his general departed, Khyuss hunched forward in thought.

"Yes, my day will come. Those pathetic rangers are only a temporary barricade for the moment. I will wear them down, and then strike my hardest once they are weakened. Chosen ranger or not, they will be destroyed."

_xxx_

The bright morning sun greeted the red ranger. Groaning, he shifted in the hammock to find an armful of Kira Ford snuggled in the crook of his arm. His eyes widened as he realized the position they were in. Her head lay peacefully against his chest, the waves of golden hair splayed across his upper body, and an arm was flung across his stomach. Smiling, the red ranger removed himself from their embrace and placed the discarded blanket over her sleeping form. Taking one last glance at the tranquil musician, Conner entered the house to prepare for his first day of training.

Kira's eyes fluttered open. Yawning deeply, she stretched and noticed the vacant spot beside her absent of Conner's warm body. The yellow ranger smiled as she remembered the strong bonding experience they shared the previous night. For the longest time, Conner McKnight had been an enigma to here. Before they were rangers, she had known the jock only by reputation: Reefside's Golden boy, solely responsible for the other half of the cheerleading squad, not presently the shade, dying their hair blonde because Conner had stated that was his preference. During their time as rangers, they had all gotten so much closer, learning the intricacies of their counterpart's personalities in the little free time their duty allowed. Conner and Kira spent last night talking, and the musician was taken aback at how much the red ranger opened up to her telling her everything about himself that elaborated all she knew about the jock and listened with rapt attention at all she had to say.

As the red ranger drifted off to sleep, Kira watched him, his face tranquil and impassive, sleep erasing the weight his broad shoulders carried. Feeling safe and comfortable in Conner's arms, Kira laid her head on his chest and, before sleep claimed her, she felt her heart being tugged in a direction that extended the boundaries of friendship. But as sudden as those thoughts surfaced, Kira buried them back under. There was no way she could fall for Conner McKnight.

The yellow ranger entered the kitchen of the McKnight summer home and joined Tommy and Ethan on the center island of the kitchen.

"Where's Conner?" She inquired, gratefully accepting the plate of food offered to her.

"His training today started early. He's down at the academy." Tommy answered through a mouthful of bacon. Ethan quirked a sly smile.

"You and Jockboy looked cozy in the hammock this morning." The blue ranger commented, "Is there something we should know about?"

As expected, Kira choked on her orange juice. Once her coughing fit subsided, the musician glared hazel beams at her teammate.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to retract that question."

Ethan raised his hands in defense, "Hey, c'mon now. I'm just calling it like I see it."

Kira shot him a look, "There's nothing between us." She appealed to their mentor, "C'mon, Dr. O. help me out here."

The black ranger shook his head, "Sorry, Kira. I'm siding with Ethan on this one. There is some serious spark between you and Conner. I mean, do you really think it's a coincidence that every time you're around him, something catches on fire?"

The musician frowned, "But we all know Conner has no control over his power."

Tommy shrugged, chewing thoughtfully, "Well, y'know, they say passion's fiery. Maybe you being around him ignites his passion or, in a sense, the power."

Kira busied herself with her breakfast, the words of the veteran ranger planting seeds in her head. Did Conner harbor secret feelings for her that ignited his power?

_xxx_

As she wondered those thoughts, Conner, himself, strode into Ninja Ops and found Hayley and Cam hunched over computer modules, ancient writings strewn over their workspace. The café owner acknowledged the ranger and smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Conner. They're upstairs in the main dojo." Cam handed the jock a large bundle.

"Here's your uniform and boots. Put them on before you go up." As the ranger departed, Cam's gaze returned to the scroll in front of him.

"Damn these things." The samurai ranger tapped the roll of parchment, "They are so damn confusing."

"'Where one Great power resides, more will be found. A journey to be made a second time around.'" The techno whiz read aloud. Throwing down his pen, Cam removed his glasses and rubbed his fatigued eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cam sighed, "Why do these things have to be so cryptic and rhyming? I mean, just stating the facts would make this a whole lot easier."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" Hayley joked as she pointed to the scroll, "Why is the word 'great' capitalized?" She frowned heavily in thought.

"It must be referring to a specific power." Cam commented. Hayley furrowed her brow.

"I think I've heard Tommy mention a something about a Great Power." Hayley observed, "I'll ask him about it."

_xxx_

Blake stood with his friends, awaiting the arrival of the Chosen Ranger. In the two minutes the thunder ninja had returned to Blue Bay Harbor, he was given the facts of the situation but absorbed little; his mind was too wracked with worry over Hunter's current state to process what was happening. A quick analysis of his blood showed a negative result, and Blake was torn with guilt that he wasn't suffering with his older brother.

The doors of the dojo flew open, and Blake turned to find Conner McKnight situated in the doorway, surveying his surroundings. Immediately, the motocross pro grew skeptical. He expected a seasoned ranger, someone like Dr. Oliver. Seeing Conner walking towards the group, clad in a ninja uniform, discouraged the thunder ranger. His brother's life lay in the hands of a rookie who had less experience than he did. Blake sighed; the fate of everything they knew lay on the shoulders of a ranger barely out of high school who wore his ninja uniform backward. This was not gonna be easy.

_xxx_

Conner and Shane stood together, the two reds looking out at the peculiar obstacle before them. Conner was strongly reminded of his high school gym class, only elevated 200 feet in the air. The jock scratched the collar of his ninja uniform, now worn correctly, smiling inwardly at the red and gold trim adorning the edges and the fire emblem on his left breast. This was way different from the jeans and t-shirt he normally wore. Shane glanced sideways at the tall teen.

"One of a ninja's greatest attributes is his or her strength in both mind and body. This part of your training focuses on developing those strengths. It is my job to condition your body and sharpen your mind." Shane surveyed the course he designed for Conner.

"This will not be easy, Conner. This part of your training is probably the most exhausting. Tuning the body and mind is not an easy task." Shane grinned, "You will definitely feel this in the morning." Conner nodded gravely as the wind ranger gestured to the course.

"When you're ready."

Conner took a running start and jumped up onto the rope suspended in front of him. Using the muscles gained from the years of soccer, the red ranger hauled himself up to the top. Swinging hand over hand, Conner made his way across a series of wooden monkey bars. The red ranger pushed away the growing fatigue and swung slightly to give himself momentum, back flipping onto a platform below. Scaling up and over the massive rock wall before him, Conner spied the branch elevated just out of his reach. Pushing off the stand, the jock grabbed the branch and propelled himself to land at Shane's feet.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Conner grunted in reply.

"Glad you feel that way. You're doing it another four times." Conner groaned inwardly. Removing the uniform jacket, the jock determinedly set off on the course again.

Four runs and way too many push-ups and sit-ups for him to count later, Conner entered the earth dojo for weapons training. Dustin grinned at him from the center of the instruction mat, two bamboo training swords grasped in each hand. Dustin's smile widened as Conner approached and handed him a sword.

"Okay, dude. This is the class where you learn how to inflict some serious damage." The yellow ranger raised his sword, "When you are in battle, this weapon is your lifeline, your best friend, and your protector. So you sure as hell better treat it with the same respect." Dustin gazed pointedly at Conner.

"It isn't easy fighting with a weapon, sometimes it's damn near impossible. It's even harder to fight _well_ with a weapon. Hell, it took me forever." Dustin grinned, "Unfortunately, we don't have forever. So I'm gonna give you a crash-course in weaponry. Dude, by the end of your training, you'll handle a weapon like it was an extension of your arm." Dustin chuckled as he settled into a fighting stance, sword up in defense.

"All right, dude, let's see what the good doctor has taught you."

The two rangers circled each other, swords raised at the ready. Conner shifted his feet and went on the attack. Dustin blocked the first two slashes before retaliating with a quick thrust. The jock parried downward coming back with an immediate backward swipe. The earth ninja caught the blow and forced the blade upward. Recovering swiftly, the red ranger went on the defensive, circling around Dustin, searching for an opening.

"Concentrate, Conner." The yellow ranger advised. "Keep your focus on your target and be patient." Given the lack of patience he possessed, Conner did not heed Dustin's words. Hoping the catch the wind ranger by surprise, Conner attempted a wild slash. The bamboo sword hit only thin air, whistling over the spot where Dustin's head was seconds before. From his crouched position, the earth ninja flung out a leg, sweeping the Dino ranger to the ground. Pinning his opponent's sword hand down, Dustin stood over the fallen Conner, his training sword pointed at the soccer player's throat. The earth sensei sighed.

"Dude, if this was a real fight, your ass would be a stuck pig roasting over an open fire." Reaching out a hand, Dustin hefted Conner to his feet.

"This isn't some choreographed Hollywood fight, Conner." Dustin instructed, "You can't waste time or energy with big elaborate moves. Every time you attack, it has to be fast and unexpected, giving your opponent no time to think, let alone react." Dustin gestured to his sword.

"The key to winning with a weapon isn't how hard you hit your opponent but how many times you hit him. The only way you can do that is if every strike you make is quick and with a purpose." Dustin sighed, clapping a head on the red ranger's shoulder.

"Not bad, dude. But we have a lot of work to do." Dustin twirled his sword and settled into a battle-ready stance. Flashing an expectant grin at Conner, the yellow ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Again?"

Conner's gaze shifted from Tori to the task in front of him. The red ranger rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the water ranger, his honey eyes expressing skepticism.

"You're kidding me, right?" The hopefulness in Conner's voice made Tori smile.

"Sorry, Conner. No joke. A ninja must always be swift and agile, quick to react and even quicker to strike. You got lucky, the Dino gem granted you half of it, and your soccer training has helped the other half. However, we need to develop your agility." Tori pointed out to the small moat of water, a series of fragile mats forming a bridge leading to the other side.

"You must be able to move will speed and sureness. When your feet move, they must carry your body in total balance. When you can do that, this should be easy. And no cheating by using your Dino powers." Turning from the red ranger, Tori sprinted across the bridge, the only evidence of her journey in the gently rippling mats. Conner gaped slightly, pondering how the water ranger achieved that task.

Gathering up his wits, Conner backed away from the bank, giving himself a running start. The soccer star pushed off, mounting onto the first mat. About a fourth of the way across, Conner felt the surface slip unsteadily to the side. Loosing his footing, the red ranger plunged head first into the murky waters. Flinging his chocolate locks out of his eyes, Conner emerged, spouting a stream of water from his mouth.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like water." The Dino ranger muttered. Wading to the bank, Conner hauled his water-laden body out of the moat to begin again.

Five tries later, Conner had made little progress. His frustration building to an unprecedented level, the red ranger clambered up on the bank. With each trail and fail, Conner pulled himself from the water, refusing to admit defeat. Tori watched on, her respect growing with each time the red ranger started again. But still, a thought nagged the water ranger. If Conner was not able to master the skills they were attempting to teach him, how would that impact their near future?

Conner dashed into the water dojo where Blake stood waiting, a disapproving scowl adorning his face. Conner skidded to a stop in front of the thunder ranger.

"You're late." Blake bit out, frowning heavily. Conner hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to change. My uniform was soaked."

Blake waved away the red ranger's explanation dismissively, "Okay, Conner. Here you learn the defensive strategy that will never fail you even when your weapon does. When you are stripped of your weapon, which I predict will happen often, your hands will become your last line of defense. How long you survive in a fight depends on how well you can defend yourself in open-hand combat." Blake paced in front of the red ranger.

"Hand to hand combat is the trickiest of confrontations. You must always be aware." The navy ranger whirled suddenly, unleashing a tornado kick that parted the strands of Conner's hair as the jock narrowly ducked the blow.

"And always expect the unexpected." Blake eased into a fighting stance, "Okay, Rookie. Let's see what you've got."

Conner, eager to accept his challenge and prove his worth, advanced quickly on the navy ranger. The soccer star lashed out with a sudden right jab. Blake parried the blow, shifting to his left. Catching the red ranger's wrist, the motocross pro forced Conner's arm downward, flipping him head over heels. The jock landed heavily on his back, and Blake hovered over the fallen ranger.

"Rule number one: never attack first." Blake shook his head disgruntled, "You can't just rush into a fight. Always be wary and cautious." Blake motioned for Conner to stand.

"Let's try again." Conner hauled himself to his feet, annoyed at the thunder ranger's blatant aggravation expressed, as if the navy ninja expected he would fail. The assumption fueled the Chosen ranger's determination but also ignited his doubt. What if he didn't succeed?

Sensei Wantanabe kneeled in the main dojo, awaiting the arrival of the red ranger, his senses in tuned to his surroundings. As the Chosen ranger entered, Sensei listened to his feelings. Conner was in helpless turmoil, emotions waging war disrupting the harmony of his life force. Kanoi could sense doubt, frustration, anxiety all coursing through the red ranger's body. These emotions could be quelled with little difficulty, but Sensei could sense one emotion raging through Conner that could only be eased on the jock's own accord: the agony of withheld passion. Of all the feelings a human could experience, love was the emotion that connected everything, allowing a ninja's life force to flow freely. In order for Conner to truly be in tune with his life force and in control of the powers he possessed, he would have to release his passion. Until he did, everything would stay out of balance, and his elemental power would not be able to be harnessed.

Conner kneeled in front of the wind sensei, awaiting his instruction. Kanoi sat quietly, his eyes closed, breathing steadily, and his body at complete ease. In drastic contrast to the mentor, Conner fidgeted, his apprehension causing chaos.

"Close your eyes, Conner, and concentrate. Breathe deeply and relax." The wind sensei's soft voice startled the red ranger. The jock obeyed, trying to push the doubt out of his mind.

"What do you see?"

Conner's brow furrowed as beads of sweat ran down his forehead, his eyes clenched shut, focusing intensely. Tension wrought his strong shoulders, and the soccer star fought to ease himself. As he focused, a single image materialized in his mind, bright against the dark background of his closed eyes.

"A…bird. Like a falcon or something but with fire coming out of his tail."

Sensei's voice drifted to Conner's ears, "What you see is a phoenix, your guardian animal spirit. Listen to what it says, it will guide you. Open your eyes."

A candle lay before the soccer star, its white wick protruding prominently against the deep crimson of the wax. Sensei spoke quietly, the voice floating in the dim light of the dojo.

"Now, Conner, focus you mind. Tap into your powers and light the candle." Conner's eyes drifted shut as he centered his thoughts to the task at hand. But in the confines of closed eyes, the doubt resurfaced, mocking the teenage. Desperation conquered Conner's fragile conscience, and the red ranger could hear the sardonic laughter at his inevitable letdown.

Without warning, a towering inferno erupted, dousing the candle in scorching heat, throwing Conner back with the force. The red ranger lifted himself to his elbows, coughing slightly from the smoke, his attractive features smudged with soot. Sensei sighed. With a slight wave of his hand, the mentor quelled the flames with a gust of wind and gazed at the red ranger.

"Do you know why you weren't able to light the candle, Conner?"

Conner shook his head slowly, "No, sir."

Sensei's kind face smiled gently. This was a challenge the Chosen ranger was responsible for finding himself. It was not his place to tell.

"We'll leave it right there for today. But keep this in mind Conner: When the tortoise retreats into his shell, it is to protect his vulnerable core. However, inside his shell, the tortoise is oblivious to what is around him." Kanoi rose and patted Conner on the shoulder.

"Get some rest. Training starts again tomorrow."

Conner rose, befuddled. Staring vaguely at his instructor, the red ranger exited the dojo, each step piling another layer of doubt on himself. Cam entered the dojo floor and glanced questioningly at his father.

"Do you really think he can do it, Dad?"

Sensei inclined his head, "There is no doubt in my mind Conner is capable of succeeding. But he is suffering, son. Suppressed emotions tear apart all hearts, chosen or otherwise. He must let his concealed passions out."

_xxx_

The Chosen ranger entered the den of his house, Sensei's words ringing strongly in his mind. If his crush on Kira was way beyond his comprehension, Sensei's obscure analogies to random animals was rocket science. As he made his way down the den stairs, reminders of the exertion of his earlier workouts began to make their painful presence known. Conner winced as his foot left the last stair. Shane wasn't kidding; he would definitely feel this tomorrow.

A loud crash started the three Dino rangers lounging comfortably from their earlier workout. Their heads whirled to find Conner extracting his foot from a garbage can, spouting an excessive amount of curses. Exhausted, the red ranger slumped on the couch between Ethan and Kira. Grinning, the blue ranger clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Jockboy. How'd training go?" As Ethan's hand landed heavily on the jock's shoulder, Conner let out a hiss of pain, agony shooting down his arm. Sheepishly, the computer gamer retracted his hand, sensing the soreness he inadvertently caused.

"That bad, huh?" Dr. O. remarked.

"Mesogog's monsters have nothing on this training regimen." Came the reply from under the pile of arms Conner held over his face.

"What did you do?" Ethan inquired, shocked at the slumped form of his teammate.

Conner's body fell back against the soft cushions of the couch, wishing the pillows would absorb the constant ache assailing his body. The jock groaned and shook his head.

"I don't remember much. All I know is I got my ass kicked from here to next Tuesday."

"Yeah, you look like crap." Kira mused as she peered closely at her best friend, "And what's that on your face?" Kira gently turned Conner's face from side to side.

"Is that…soot?"

With what energy Conner had left, he allowed his head to bob up and down, "Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with the fire exercise Sensei had me do." The soccer star admitted sheepishly.

Dr. O. quirked an eyebrow, "Define 'a bit of trouble'."

Conner's head lowered awkwardly, "Uh, I blew up the candle I was supposed to light." His teammates all shared a look of amusement, and Kira shook with suppressed laughter.

A harsh snicker knifed through the room, "Personally, I'm not surprised. He can barely tie his shoes, let alone light a candle." As the Dino ranger's heads whipped to the source of the outburst, Conner felt his heart plummet to settle in the pit of his stomach. The familiar figure strode towards the group, smiling smugly. With each step towards them, the red ranger felt his heart writhe with another convulsion of agony. The vice grip on the muscle only tightened as Kira's face split into a wide, delighted grin.

"Trent!"

**Coming Up:**

Conner's hostility towards Trent hits the fan

A pair of baby blues open at last

A mystery surrounds a former ranger

_Hokey day, there was the fifth chapter. I'm sorry if its taking long for the journey to happen but I have a lot to cover before we get there. Don't worry, I promise it's gonna get good once I get there. If you noticed, there was a metaphor to a tortise in one of Sensei's speeches. Free sneak peeks at the next chapter for anyone who can guess correctly what I meant by that!_

_Roxie_


	6. A Present Mystery Shrouded with the Past

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Power Rangers or the song. Disney and Yellowcard own those things._

_Song Used: One Year, Six Months _

_Thankie to all the reviewers!_

**the real vampire: **I think you'll like this little confrontation between Conner and Trent. Thanks for the idea for a little Trent ass-whupping.

**CamFan4Ever**: I heartily agree! KirCo forever!

**Beldaran**: Maybe…but I think that's something Conner may have to find on his own…

**Chapter 6**

_A Present Mystery Shrouded with the Past_

Conner swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump residing in his throat. Damn it all to hell. Kira gave an excited squeal and launched herself at Trent, hugging him tightly. If the day couldn't have gotten worse, the look of absolute exhilaration adorning Kira's face sealed the deal. Trent laughed as he disentangled himself from the yellow ranger's embrace. As Kira flashed a radiant smile, Conner felt the knife sink deeper into his heart.

"I thought you were in New York!"

Trent shrugged, smirking, "I was. Classes don't start until two months, and I got settled in pretty fast. Hayley's been keeping me posted on what's happening." He glanced towards Conner.

"So, the Chosen Ranger, huh?" The artist raised an eyebrow, insincerity oozing from the gesture.

"Who'd of figured that one? I mean, from a guy who's gotten his butt kicked so many times and by me, nonetheless."

Conner's anger flared at the remark, and he fought to keep his temper in check, a demanding task considering the state of irritation he was in, "Well, the power chose me. I guess that means I'm worth something." He stared defiantly at the white ranger.

"What are you doing here, Trent?"

Trent shrugged, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. "Well, I have two months until classes start. I figured I'd give you guys a hand. Y'know, pick up the slack."

Conner bristled at the superior attitude the white ranger displayed, his anger fighting to come out, "Oh yeah, good idea. Y'know, considering you spent most of your time as a ranger being evil. I'd say you've got a lot to compensate for."

Trent's jaw set, "Well, Chosen Ranger. It's a good thing I'm here. Considering how many times I _have_ kicked your butt, I'm definitely here to pick up your slack."

The red ranger smiled lazily, "Well, I didn't get beat up sitting on my ass. I've been training hard." Conner's honey eyes burned amber fire at the white ranger.

"It takes a lot more work to be good than evil."

Kira glared at both her teammates, "Are you two idiots done with your pissing contest?"

Conner nodded, staring down Trent, "Yep. I'm heading up." He locked eyes with the white ranger, "I have training tomorrow." As Conner turned to head up the den stairs, Ethan let out an embarrassed cough, hoping to ease the tension.

"So, Trent, did you catch Times Square?"

Kira was oblivious to the response as she gazed fixedly at the red ranger's departing back. Conner never liked Trent, that was a notorious fact, but the red ranger also treated him fairly decent. This openly hostile attitude intrigued the musician, and she followed the red ranger up the stairs to his bedroom. Pounding furiously on the closed door, the yellow ranger hollered at the soccer player inside.

"Conner, I know you're in there! Open up!"

The door flung open, and the red ranger's body filled the doorway, "Are you lost? Super-speed's my thing, and I seriously doubt Picasso down there has the ability to get up the stairs in under three seconds." Kira's eyes widened as she took in Conner's state of undress. The jock followed her gaze and grinned when he realized where her eyes were directed.

"Is my chest too distracting to you, Rock Star? Should I put on a shirt?"

Kira's eyes stayed fixated on the ground, "Just do it, Jockboy." Conner flashed her one last grin before disappearing behind the door. When he emerged, Kira bore down on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Conner raised an eyebrow, "Kira, I've never liked Trent, and I've never hid that. But from day one, he's kept secrets from us, hasn't been entirely honest to us. Excuse me for feeling betrayed, but I feel like I have a right."

"How can you say that when he's helped us in so many ways?" The yellow ranger protested.

"Dammit, that's not the point!" Conner raged, "It's not only what he did when he was evil to other people, but what he did to our team!" Kira lapsed into speechlessness as she gawked at her teammate. Conner blew out a deep breath.

"He hurt you, Kira. Really bad." Conner bit out, his voice shaking with suppressed anger.

"Day after day, I watched you kill yourself trying to help him. Watched your spirits and hopes build up whenever he did good, only to have them come crashing down when he betrayed us. I saw the hurt in your eyes when he spewed another one of his death threats or promises of our utter demise. And I saw your heart shatter into a million pieces when you found out he was the white ranger." Conner looked directly into his teammate's eyes.

"The worst thing was, I couldn't do anything about it. I could only stand and watch as he broke your heart over and over again. And it hurt _me_ because I couldn't protect you. Emotions are something so fragile and vulnerable and there's no way to keep them safe. I'm sorry if I'm bitter, if I don't forgive him. But I'm not gonna let him waltz back in here with that holier-than-thou look on his face like he's our God-given savior and allow the possibility for all that to happen again. You - " Conner diverted his eyes as he caught himself.

"You _all_ mean so much to me for me to let that crap happen again, and we sure as hell don't have the time for it." Conner brushed past Kira on his way to the bathroom, "I'm sorry Kira."

The musician gazed after the jock, her thoughts in turmoil. She had no idea how much Conner had hurt during that confusing time. But his point rang clear; she had focused all her energy into helping Trent that sometimes, most of the time, she was oblivious to anything else. Maybe Conner's – no, the team's – feelings was one of those things. If she was unaware to the soccer player's feelings, what other things was she unconscious of? Dammit, Conner really had a way that made her second-guess everything.

_xxx_

Tori stretched from her place at Hunter's side and yawned deeply. As she laid her chin on the palm of her hand, the water ranger found herself wondering how long Hunter would be in his current state.

"He'll be okay." Tori jumped at the soft whisper of words that intruded her inner ponderings.

"Hey, Blake." The surfer braced herself a little. This was the first time they had interacted since the thunder ranger had arrived, and the first words spoken since the break up long ago, and she was hesitant of what regard Blake held towards her.

The younger Bradley smiled at her, quelling her inner mayhem, as he crossed over to Tori and pulled up a chair beside her. The navy ranger gazed sadly upon his brother's motionless form.

"He's strong; he's been that way for a long time, ever since he had to take care of us when our parents died." Blake's jaw set, the motocross pro fighting to restrain the emotions waging war in his mind.

"I feel so guilty. He's suffering, and I was riding a bike, circling a dirt track."

Tori shook her head, "Blake, there was nothing you could have possibly done."

The navy ranger hefted a heavy sigh, "I know." He chuckled slightly, "It makes sense that Lothor injected more of the virus in Hunter than he did in me. You know how stubborn he can be." Blake shrugged.

"With me, it was just follow big brother." Blake watched his brother lying helpless on the bed, and his fingers clenched into fists.

"He's been my protector for so long. I feel like I owe him so much. I should be going on that journey."

Tori raised an eyebrow, "You don't think Conner can do it?"

"He's got less experience with this saving the world stuff than I do, Tor!" Blake ran a hand through his dark strands, "He's undisciplined, compulsive, and reckless! Given the facts, how the hell should I trust him with my brother's life?" Wrapped up in their discussion, neither ranger noticed the fluttering in their companion's eyelids. The pair faded into uncomfortable silence, mulling over Blake's furious words.

Tori broke the silence, "Blake, I'm sorry."

The younger Bradley frowned, "For what?"

"For breaking up with you the way I did." The surfer shrugged, "I mean, it was so sudden." Realization struck the thunder ranger, and he waved away her apologies.

"Tori, I'm not gonna lie to you. It took me awhile to get over you." Blake smiled, "But I found Max, found love, and after awhile, I realized you needed someone who would be there for you, not one who will go off chasing some dream."

The water ranger glanced at him, her eyes compassionate, "Blake, I don't blame you for taking that sponsorship." The navy ranger remained mute, pondering his next words. Slowly, his gaze lifted to study his companion.

"You remember the amateur Nationals Blue Bay Harbor hosted, right? We were all there, Hunter riding, you watching him, and me promoting Factory Blue." Tori nodded, recalling the big event held two months ago at Blue Bay's local track. Blake stared at her inquisitively.

"Did you know that after Hunter won his division, a representative from Crimson Tide offered him a sponsorship?" Again, Tori shook her head. This was news to her.

"Well, Hunter turned them down."

The surfer's eyes widened, "Why? He's already turned down one offer, wouldn't he jump at a second chance?"

Blake laughed, "That's what I asked him. But Hunter said, he would have to leave you, and if he won anything, it wouldn't be as fulfilling if he didn't have you to come home and share it with. He told me he didn't need the fame or the money, but he did need you and having you was good enough for him."

"For once, he's right." Both rangers jumped at the intrusion of the third voice, and their heads whipped to the bed where a pair of baby blue eyes winked merrily in their direction.

"Hunter!" Tori plastered his face with kisses while Blake leaped from his chair to alert the others.

The thunder ninja grunted, "Easy, babe. I'm still feeling it." Hunter cracked a weak smile his girlfriend's eagerness. His ragged breathing evened, but his voice remained hoarse.

"Tori, there's something you should know." Tori shook her head violently as she cradled his cheek.

"No, don't talk. Save your strength."

Hunter struggled to sit up straighter, "It's important. I know about Conner and the prophecy." Tori frowned.

"But how? You were out when we found out."

Hunter gave a vehement shake of his head, "I can't explain it yet, but I will. You have to know that Conner can do it. He was chosen for a reason, and he will succeed." Tori stared at him silently as he reached out and grazed a finger across her cheek, smiling lovingly and wondered how he could put such blind faith in a teenager he barely knew.

_xxx_

Over the next few days, Conner progressed drastically in his training, all of his energy focused towards his success as a way to avoid the revolting encounters with Kira and Trent. His vast improvement was evident in all areas but two, and the wind rangers couldn't help but be impressed. Conner was rarely exhausted anymore from his agility and strength, and Dustin no longer felt the need to wear a protective mask to shield himself from Conner's wayward strikes. But with all his progress, one aspect especially eluded his grasp: control over the flames that burned within.

**_"Concentrate, Conner. Feel the fire die down." His concentration at a fierce level, the red ranger gritted his teeth as the sweat ran down his body, the flames before him dancing merrily. Out of the corner of his eye, Conner glimpsed Trent and Kira walking together, her face alight with laughter, and his arm slung casually around her shoulders. Hurt and anger coursed through the jock as he glared furious fire._**

_**The small flame Conner was supposed to quell grew to monstrous proportions. The jock fell backwards off his feet as the flames surged, swirling around the dojo. Conner groaned as the emergency sprinklers activated and lay back on his elbows in exasperation, the water droplets trickled down his forehead. Damn it all to hell…**_

In the interval between his agility and weapons training, Conner made his way to the main dojo. The red ranger had made up his mind. He was going to make peace with Trent; it wasn't helping any part of his mission in both the individual aspect or the team chemistry. This was going to be a major shot to his pride, but Conner knew for them to truly succeed, he needed to completely trust everyone of his teammates…even if a significant one had tried on many occasions to utterly destroy him.

Conner entered the main dojo, and standing at the doorway, the jock spotted Dr. O. and Trent sparring lightly. Locking eyes with his mentor, the red ranger motioned towards the artist. Dr. O. nodded in understanding and, after a few words with the white ranger, departed. As the black ranger passed the soccer player on his exit, Tommy clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving him a meaningful look. Conner took a deep breath, gathered his wits, and prepared to throw away his pride for the sake of the universe.

"Hey, Trent."

The white ranger whirled instinctively, and regarded the soccer player warily, "Hi." Conner took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Look, Trent, can we talk?"

"What makes you think I want to hear what you have to say?" Conner ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well, you probably don't give a damn, but it needs to be said."

Trent smirked, a thought forming in his head, "I'll tell you what. You and me right now, one on one. You win, I'll listen. I win…well, let's just say it'll be painstaking and humiliating."

Conner set his jaw, "Okay, fine. First to pin, wins." Trent nodded, his smirk growing wider as he remembered all the times he had kicked Conner's ass. This time would prove to be no different.

The two rangers circled one another, and Conner waited, anticipating Trent to make the first move, Blake's constant mantra of "Never attack first" resonating in his head. The white ranger unleashed a wild tornado kick, hitting nothing but thin air as his opponent ducked. Conner stayed on the defensive, blocking every one of Trent's advances and retaliating with solid strikes. Dropping to his knee, Conner swiped a leg under the artist, knocking him off his feet. Trent fell to the ground hard, winded from the strong attacks. Rolling away to evade the red ranger, Trent sprung to his feet. White-hot fury raced through his veins, and with a growl, the artist rushed at his opponent, the months of tension hoarded within coming to a halt. Instinctively, Conner grabbed the collar of Trent's shirt, and fell backward, throwing his leg up, sending Trent over him. Using the white ranger's momentum, Conner rolled over the fallen ranger and straddled the other boy's midsection, one hand on pinning him down.

"Give?"

Trent grunted, in no position to retaliate. Relenting, the white ranger gave a terse shake of his head, "Yeah."

Conner eased off, offering a hand to help the other boy up. The red ranger remained silent for a moment, pondering the correct way to begin, and took a deep breath.

"Look, Trent, I know we haven't seen eye to eye and 'friendly' just isn't us. Maybe that's come from you betraying us all those times; maybe it's just because we never really liked each other, but I think we both know how important it is that we defeat this freak." Conner rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen, it hit me hardest when I saw what it did to the team. That's why this is kind of hard. But you're a good fighter." Conner let out a long, suffering breath, prolonging his admission.

"And I guess if having you around means having another body for the Dryads to kick around, it wouldn't be so bad." The jock shook his head, "You make Kira happy, and if she's happy, that works for me. Even if it is you." Conner shrugged.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is," The red ranger held out a hand, "There's always a place for you on this team." Trent smiled and grasped the offering, slapping palms with the jock. Conner nodded and lightly cuffed the artist on the arm before turning to depart.

"Hey, Conner." The jock returned his attention to the white ranger who shrugged, "You know, we're not together." Conner shifted, rotating to face Trent fully. The artist grinned.

"I may make her happy but not nearly as happy as you do." Conner stared at the white ranger, unable to utter a comprehensible statement, Trent's words sinking in. Those words resonated in the red ranger's mind as he exited the main dojo.

_xxx_

From just outside the door, Tommy smiled at the mature gesture the Dino team's leader showed. Heading down the stairs to the lower level, he passed Hayley, frantically searching for him.

"Tommy! Just the man I was looking for!" The café owner grabbed her friend's wrist and led him down to Ninja Ops. The pair stopped and surveyed Cam slumped forward against the work area, snoring loudly, his face buried in his arms. Gently, Hayley prodded the samurai ranger. Cam jerked and bolted upright, his glasses askew and eyes glassy.

"Gnrk! I'm up, Barry! Welcome to Burger Palace, can I take your order?" Bemused, the green ranger took in his surroundings and shifted towards the two adults peering down on him, amused.

"What? Being a samurai doesn't bring in the bucks like it used to."

Hayley shook her head as she smiled, "Just show him the prophecy, Burger Boy."

Tommy examined the scroll closely, scratching the goatee whiskered across his chin and read the passage aloud.

"'Where one Great power resides, more will be found. A journey to be made a second time around'." As Tommy mulled over the words, the answer dawned on the ranger, "Phaedos…"

Hayley quirked an eyebrow, "Phaedos?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, as in the location of the Great Power of the Ninjetti."

Hayley lit up with realization, "Of course, but are you sure it's there?"

The black ranger grinned, "I'm not, but I know someone who would." Dr. O. turned the to samurai ranger, "Cam, send a transmission to the planet Aquitar and have it connect with Delphine." The green ranger nodded, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Hayley cocked her head at her friend.

"Billy?"

The veteran ranger flashed a smile, "Billy knows all…"

The two adults were interrupted by an image appearing on the screen, and Delphine gazed kindly at the group.

"Tommy, excellent to see you."

"You too, Delphine. Can we talk to Billy?"

The white Aquitan ranger frowned, "He's not here. I thought you knew that."

"'Not here'?" Tommy echoed, "What do you mean he's not there?"

"Billy left Aquitar two years ago." Delphine explained, her concern evident, "He's been living on Earth. Somewhere called Blue Bay Harbor. I thought he told you."

Tommy shook his head, "No. We haven't talked in awhile." He inclined his head to the white ranger, "Thanks, Delphine."

"Anytime, Tommy. May the power protect you."

Tommy turned to Hayley, his eyes cloudy with anxiety, "Billy's been on Earth for two years? And here? Why hasn't he contacted us?"

Hayley frowned, "Do you think he knows?"

Tommy expelled a deep breath, "I don't know. But we have to find him. He may have answers for us."

_xxx_

Tori walked back through the garden of the academy, satisfied with Conner's training session. As she passed the center fountain, strands of music floated to her ears, accompanied by Kira's melodic voice.

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So I will not forget. I will not forget  
How this felt one year six months ago  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget_

The aspiring musician stopped as she noticed the water ranger approach, "Hey, Tori. I heard Hunter woke up."

The surfer beamed, joining the yellow ranger underneath the shade of the tree, "Yeah, and he's already complaining about not being able to surf or race. I told him he was lucky he was blinking."

Kira chuckled appreciatively, "I've been meaning to ask you, you and Hunter?"

Tori grinned, "Yeah. It totally caught me off guard. He was always there when I needed him, no questions asked, and always seemed to go out of his way to make me happy. I guess love grew from there."

"Conner's a lot like that…" The yellow ranger murmured.

Tori smiled inwardly, recognizing the affectionate look in Kira's eyes, "So you and our Chosen Ranger?"

The younger woman blushed deeply, clutching her guitar to her chest, "It's not like that."

The surfer quirked an eyebrow, "According to you or to him? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Kira frowned slightly as she contemplated the wind ranger's words. He did always seem to have a special look reserved for her, and his general disposition did have a way that strived to work towards her happiness. Not to mention he always was available to lend an ear. Could she have feelings for Conner? As soon as the thought materialized in her head, Kira vanished it away.

"No way. I could never love Conner as more than a friend." Kira immediately began to rethink her words said more out of self-conscious denial.

Tori tilted her head towards her teammate, "The longshots have a way of sneaking up on you, and I'm talking from experience." Kira averted her eyes, pondering to herself, and changed the subject.

"So how's Conner doing?"

"The same. He's really struggling with controlling the fire." Tori shrugged, "His life force is way out of balance. Without it at peace, Conner won't be able harness the power."

Kira frowned, "What's throwing it off balance?"

"He's withholding his emotions." Tori affirmed, "Whenever a ninja buries his feelings, it always throws the power off." The water ninja explained.

"But the only emotion that would leave control completely out of Conner's reach is…" The water ranger faltered unsure of the reaction she would receive.

"Is what?" Kira gazed questioningly at her companion. Tori's steady blue gaze lifted to meet Kira's inquiring hazel one.

"Love." As the musician's eyes widened, Tori continued, "Conner must be withholding love for someone. And I think we both know that someone isn't Trent."

The yellow ranger faded into silence, contemplating her thoughts. Conner loved her. But what did she feel towards him? The was no way she, Kira Ford, could fall for Reefside's Golden Boy…right? The musician began to think back to all the things he had done for her, all the times he gave her his support unconditionally. Kira countered those thoughts with Conner's unfailing tendency to drive her into insanity, always resulting in some kind of heated argument. How could she be with someone where disputes were a common occurrence, even if those squabbles were kind of enjoyable? In fact, Kira liked the challenge her spouts with Conner presented, and she couldn't think of anything else, besides the obvious, that she would rather be doing. With what had happened, Kira didn't expect the drastic maturity in the red ranger and found herself endeared by the devotion and effort Conner put to succeeding. With those thoughts, realization clubbed her over the head.

"Oh my God…" Kira whispered, her hazel orbs lighting up, "I do love Conner…" And she did. Kira loved his engaging grin, his lively personality, the confused look he got on his face when something exceeded the boundaries of his comprehension, the way his eyes expressed his emotions. Kira Ford loved Conner McKnight.

"I have to tell him…" As Kira made to get up, the Dino gem on her wrist flashed.

"Kira! Monster problem in the city. Get there quick!"

"Apparently, this will have to wait." Tori quipped.

"He's waited this long, he can wait till after we whip some mutant-freak tail." Kira grumbled.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

_xxx_

Conner ducked a ferocious swipe from Ivanox's sword. Catching the general's blade with his own, Conner countered with a sideways slash, followed by an upward slice that sent the cyborg back in a shower of sparks.

"Improved a bit, have we, Chosen One?"

The red ranger gritted his teeth, "Just doing what it takes to send you scumbags back to the black hole you came from." Conner unleashed a vicious tornado kick, connecting with the side of Ivanox's helmet. Whirling, the jock gashed the cyborg across the midsection. Ivanox staggered in retreat.

"Until we meet again, Chosen Ranger." Thrusting his sword into the ground, Ivanox and the remaining Dryads disappeared. Conner's attention reverted to the others as a surge of purple energy engulfed Khyuss' fallen monster, enlarging the creature to larger magnitudes.

"Cripes, is this fifty-foot stage really necessary?" Calling upon the Tyrannozord, Conner plunged headfirst into the tide of battle.

Khyuss watched from his throne as another one of his creatures met its untimely demise at the hands of the rangers. The sorcerer growled, his white, withered hands clutching his staff in a vice grip. The rangers were flourishing, and the Chosen Ranger thriving. Khyuss' anger reached an impossible decibel, and the sorcerer threw his head back and unleashed a frustrated roar.

Miles away at Ninja Ops, Hunter slumped forward, crimson thunder crackling from his body. The pain surging from his body was tinged with an anger not his own. His blue eyes glowing purple, Hunter grimaced in agony, a loud roar assailing his ears before he collapsed on the Ops floor.

**Coming Up:**

Hunter's connection with Khyuss

A familiar face becomes an ally

More tensions are resolved

Conner finds his peace

The final test before the journey

_As you can see, next chapter has a lot of stuff happening so stay tuned! You know the drill!_

_Roxie_


	7. Final Tests

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything...literally._

_As usual, the shout outs to all you loyal reviews. Gotta love the imput I get!_

**CamFan4Ever: **Glad you liked that line. It actually happened to a friend of mine...

**Crimson-Ranger: **Don't worry, Hunter's pain is for a reason, as you see in this chapter. Cool, I have the power to defeat depression. Sweet!

**Titanium Gold:** Thanks for the kind words. Hopefully my version of Conner and Kira actually confessing their feelings to each other isn't as overused...

_And everyone else, don't think I've forgotten about you!_

**Chapter 7**

_Final Tests _

Tommy looked downward at the address he grasped in his hands then back up at the colonial-style house before him. Yep, this was the place, 1993 Saban Way. Approaching the door, the black ranger rang the bell.

Almost immediately, Billy Cranston's familiar frame filled the doorway. His intellectual face registered no surprise at the sight of his former teammate and split into a small smile.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Billy..." Tommy stared at his teammate as the former blue ranger grabbed him in a strong hug. Drawing away, the black ranger looked at the changes in Billy's appearance. The sandy brown hair, kept short all those years, curled around the genius' ears, falling haphazardly onto his forehead. His crystal green eyes, hidden behind his trademark glasses for so long, winked merrily behind contact lenses. Tommy smiled as Billy raised an eyebrow, anticipating his former leader's question.

"You're probably wondering why I've been in Blue Bay Harbor for the past two years."

Tommy grinned as he shrugged, "To say 'the thought had crossed my mind' would be way too clichéd and overused." Billy shook his head cheerfully and ushered the black ranger into the house.

"This may take awhile...

Tommy stared at the man across from him, "So why are you here? I mean, Delphine said you've been on Earth for two years."

Billy nodded, pushing a strand of sandy hair out of his eyes, "Ever since the Ninja Storm rangers got their powers." The former ranger smiled at the confused expression adorning Tommy's face.

"During the Zeo era, while you guys were off saving the world, I spent my time reading over ancient writings Zordon kept in the lower level of the Power Chamber. One of the first things I stumbled on was this prophecy." Billy withdrew a scroll from his side desk and placed it before Tommy. As soon as the black ranger read the first words, he recognized the prophecy as the one depicting Conner's fate. Billy ruffled his wavy locks.

"I've been monitoring the ranger teams from Aquitar so when I heard about the Ninja Storm rangers, it was like the prophecy was playing before my eyes. I came down here to kind of keep an eye on everything, and I've been here ever since." Billy grinned.

"And when I heard about the Reefside Dino Rangers, it particularly sparked my interest, seeing their theme was similar to ours. Then, when I saw them fight, I recognized a very familiar style in the black ranger." Billy shook his head, "You do realize that's the fourth color and fifth power you've pulled off, don't you?"

The blue ranger grew somber very quickly, "Tommy, there's something you should know. It's about Hunter." Before the black ranger had a chance to respond, the gem on his wrist flashed, alerting the pair.

"Dr. O, get down here!" Ethan's voice crackled over the gem, "We need have a problem with Hunter!"

Tommy looked at his friend, "Something tells me you should come along."

_xxx_

The two elder rangers gazed down at Hunter's convulsing form while Hayley and Cam hovered at a computer module, studying the thunder ranger's functions.

"It's weird," the samurai ranger commented, "Hunter had a surge of power right at the end of your last battle, but now, everything's under control. The virus is still weakening him, and we need to get the orb as quickly as possible, but he's more or less normal. The thing is, I have no idea why he's getting these random surges."

Billy stepped forward, "I know why." Fishing into his pocket, the genius produced another ancient scroll.

"That virus that was injected into Hunter's system is very similar to a virus I have researched that originated from the ancient times. When the pinnacle of evil is reached, the virus is triggered. However, another effect is that a one-sided connection is formed, very similar to being possessed. Hunter is able to feel Khyuss' emotions, hear his thoughts, and essentially, be in his body. When Khyuss is angry, the power rages, the same effect the wind ranger's individual powers have on them."

"So that's why Hunter's powers are going haywire?" Blake questioned.

Billy nodded, "Affirmative. Hunter's powers and Khyuss' emotions have forged a connection. That's why he is experiencing random bouts of his power." The original blue ranger looked toward the group.

"I have a way we can observe Hunter's premonitions. We may be able to predict Khyuss' next move."

Tori stared down at her boyfriend and nodded, "Let's do it. He's only getting weaker, and Khyuss is getting stronger. The sooner we defeat him, the sooner we can get back to normal lives."

_xxx_

Hunter lay on the infirmary bed once more. Electrodes clung to his body, monitoring the functions, the crimson thunder radiating from his body slightly, and a stricken Tori stayed by his bedside. The thunder ranger's eyebrows drew tightly together and sweat broke out on his forehead, a symbol of the horrors behind Hunter's closed eyelids.

_Ivanox writhed on the ground, whimpers of apologies spluttering from his mouth while Khyuss' purple energy crackled on his armor. From his eyes, Hunter saw the general throw his head back to unleash a howl of pure agony, and the thunder ranger spoke, but the voice was not his own._

_"Let this be a reminder of what shall happen if you fail me again, Ivanox."_

_The general struggled to a kneeling position, "My apologies, Master. The red ranger will not get the better of me the next time."_

_Hunter emitted a low growl from his throat, "See to it that he doesn't. I will not accept your failure anymore."_

_Ivanox rose unsteadily to his feet and bowed low, "Yes, Khyuss. I promise you the Chosen Ranger will be destroyed."_

_As the cyborg beat a hasty exit, Hunter/Khyuss eased into his throne. Yes, the Chosen Ranger must be destroyed. But how to do it? The sorcerer rubbed a pale hand underneath the shrouded hood. It was not a problem to be worried about until he gained control of his powers. Even so, the journey to Phaedos was sure to kill him. Even if the Chosen Ranger did manage to come back alive, Khyuss had many ways to destroy the ranger. The easiest way to destroy a super hero was to destroy his heart. And for that to happen, Khyuss needed to destroy...Yes, it was perfect. Satisfied with the pure evil of it all, the sorcerer threw back his head and cackled._

Hunter jerked up right, his eyes wild with fear and his dirty blonde hair matted to his forehead. His head swiveled from side to side, taking in his surroundings. He was in the Ninja Ops infirmary not Khyuss' throne room. Tori scrambled from her position at his side to cradle his shaking body. The thunder ranger relaxed slightly, feeling Tori's familiar embrace. Slowly, the surfer drew away and looked anxiously into Hunter's eyes, haunted by what they had seen.

"Are you okay?"

Hunter averted his gaze and brushed away his sweat soaked hair, "Tori, I have to tell you something."

_xxx_

Blake stormed from the infirmary to the air dojo. Conner waited in anticipation for his lesson. The thunder ranger gave the jock a curt nod and settled into a fighting stance. Immediately, the navy ranger went on the attack. Conner sidestepped Blake's kick, retaliating with a right snap kick followed by a roundhouse. Blake dodged around the red ranger, countering with a left jab and a right cross. Conner ducked the first strike and blocked the second, answering with a left roundhouse punch. Blake parried the blow, and catching the red ranger's wrist, the thunder ninja hooked his left foot behind Conner's kneecap and swept the jock to the ground.

"You did it again, Conner!" Blake seethed, "You left your right side wide open for a sweep. Get that foot out of the way!" The motocross pro gave a condescending shake of his head.

"If that's the effort of the Chosen Ranger, the universe should start digging its own grave."

The hoards of pent-up frustration at the constant antagonism of the navy ranger exploded in a burst of emotion. Conner scrambled to his feet, staring amber fire at the Bradley brother.

"I didn't ask for this to be my destiny." Conner bit out, "But I'm working my ass off to succeed." His honey eyes radiated the fury held deep inside.

"Are you sure you're giving me your all to help me?" The jock whirled sharply, striding towards the exit, "I'm taking a break."

Blake stared after the red ranger, his own anger resonating through his body. Max vacated her spectator position from the side to stand by her boyfriend. The navy ranger wrapped his arms around the auburn-haired girl and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Max focused her brilliant green eyes on him.

"Blake, he does have a point. You've spent most of your time criticizing him and less time fixing those mistakes he's making."

Blake sighed, "Babe, I don't think teaching him will help. He doesn't get it. How can I trust him with Hunter's life?"

"Because I do." Blake reeled towards the entrance.

"Dude, Hunter, shouldn't you be resting?"

The older Bradley raised an eyebrow, "And how long have we been brothers? When do I ever stay in bed?"

Blake gave his brother a sidelong look, "You really believe in this kid?"

The crimson ranger walked slowly to his sibling, "Yeah, I do." Hunter looked into the navy ranger's eyes, "Look, bro, I know you feel you owe it to me to go after the Orb yourself, but sometimes destiny doesn't deal you those cards." Hunter grasped his brother's shoulders, glimpsing the pain and guilt in the younger man's eyes.

"I know it's hard for you to watch my life fall into someone else's hands, but, Blake, the best way to help me is by teaching Conner. There's no one I'd rather have teaching this kid to fight than you. I mean, I've kicked your ass so many times, you should know how to fight." Hunter quirked an affectionate grin.

"You'll get your chance to help me, Blake. But right now, you have to teach Conner."

The navy ranger nodded. He still didn't get the reasoning for his brother's faith, and his own faith was yet to come full circle, but Hunter's point was taken. This was his given mission, and his brother counted on him to succeed as the universe counted on Conner.

_xxx_

Blake ventured out onto the patio. Conner stood in the middle of a garden performing a kata, his hands moving in a blur of practiced motions. Blake approached the red ranger.

"You say I haven't been giving my all," the navy ranger called, "Well, let's see if you've been listening." He assumed a battle stance, motioning toward the jock, but Conner shook his head.

"Never attack first."

Blake smiled inwardly. Without warning, the navy ranger launched onto the attack.

Conner groaned as he saw the sensei charge, "What is it, Kick Conner's Ass Day?" The jock responded well, blocking each strike smoothly as if he knew where the blows were aiming. Turning the tide, the red ranger transitioned on to the offensive, attacking with a quickness and ferocity the motocross pro had never seen exhibited. A spinning tornado kick caught the navy ranger unawares and sent him sprawling. Rising quickly to his feet, Blake advanced on the red ranger, lashing out with a left cross. Catching the blow smoothly, Conner shifted his weight and tossed Blake over his shoulder. Striking down, the jock stopped his fist inches from Blake's nose.

"A ninja must always have control, discipline, and," Conner rose grudgingly to his feet and bowed reverently, "Respect." Blake struggled to his feet, his face impassive. Studying his student, the navy ranger spoke.

"Admitting when you're wrong is also another trait." Blake returned the gesture and quirked the smallest of smiles, "See you tomorrow, O Chosen One." Turning, the thunder ranger departed. Passing Hunter and Max, he shot them both glares.

"Don't say a word. I may have faith in him, but I still have pride."

_xxx_

A solitary flame burned against a shadowy background. Gradually the fame receded until finally spluttering into nonexistence, plunging the dimly lit dojo into darkness. Conner rose from his kneeling position, his face twisted in anger.

"Dammit!" The red ranger growled, kicking ferociously at the ground. Sensei stared at the Chosen Ranger pacing in frustration.

"Calm yourself, Conner."

The jock fisted his hands through his hair, aggravation roaring from his tall stature, "I can't help it, Sensei! Every other session, I've progressed but here, I haven't made one lick of improvement!" Conner whirled.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Sensei sighed, "Take a break, Conner. Clear your head and come back when you are ready."

"Yes, Sensei." The Chosen Ranger grudgingly exited the dojo. From across the training mat, Tori and Kira shared a knowing glance, and the yellow ranger followed Conner out the door.

Conner hauled himself up on the wooden rail of a bridge overlooking a serene pond in the gardens. Closing his eyes, the red ranger meditated, fighting to battle his frustrated emotions. Reaching out with his heightened senses, the jock felt someone tentatively approaching. Sensing Kira withdraw slightly, Conner spoke.

"Don't go."

The musician hesitated, halting in surprise, "I didn't want to bother you."

Conner smiled as his eyes fluttered open, "Nah, it feels good when you're near." Hopping down from the rail, he joined Kira and leaned against the wooden barrier. The singer glanced at him, her hazel eyes boring into his.

"How's it going?"

Conner snorted, "You were watching. You tell me." He locked eyes with the yellow ranger.

"I can't do it, Kira. I should just throw in the towel. The universe is doomed anyway with me as the Chosen Ranger."

"Bullshit."

Conner whirled towards his companion, "What?"

Kira glared at the red ranger, "You heard me, Conner. Bullshit." The musician tossed her head impatiently as she stared down the jock.

"You are perfectly capable of succeeding, but you're holding back. What the hell are you afraid of?"

Conner's eyes flashed as Kira's words pelted him with the horrid truth. Looking down, he refused to meet Kira's eyes, and, after a period of silence, the soccer star posed a question to the yellow ranger.

"You were in mysophomore English class, right?" Watching Kira's head bob in affirmation, Conner swallowed hard.

"Do you remember the paper we had to write on our greatest fear?" Again, Kira nodded, and Conner raised his honey eyes to hers, "Do you know what I got on the assignment?"

Curious of the direction the conversation was heading, the musician shrugged, "No. I don't think our relationship extended to actual spoken words at that point."

Conner let out an impatient sigh, "Funny." He averted his eyes once more, "I got an incomplete." The jock shook his head, "I never turned it in."

Kira's brow furrowed, and she frowned, "Why? That paper was fifteen percent of our final grade."

Conner huffed out a harsh laugh and he shook his head again, "I was so arrogant then. I didn't think I had a fear. I mean, I was Conner McKnight, star of Reefside's soccer team, the Golden Boy. Guys like me shouldn't have fear." Conner tried to rid the lump in his throat.

"But after all we've been through together as Rangers, what we're going through now, I think I know." The red ranger shifted to face Kira.

"My greatest fear is failure." The jock ran a hand through his hair, "I'm afraid of letting down everyone who's worked so hard to get me this far. I don't think I'm scared of dying, Kira. I'm scared of coming back empty-handed. I don't know if I can live with myself I failed."

"So much is riding on my return. If I don't come back, the universe is helpless, Hunter dies, and so many people are affected. Dustin, Shane, Sensei, Cam. Blake, his brother. I mean, the guy's not so friendly towards me to begin with, what would happen if I were responsible for his brother's death. Tori, the one who loves him the most. With Hunter's death, her heart is torn to pieces..."

"Me."

Conner spun towards Kira, his honey eyes expressing his confusion, "What?"

"Conner, you not coming back affects us too." Kira stated.

The red ranger stared at his counterpart, "You said 'me'."

Kira remained silent, aware of her slipup. Shaking her head in exasperation, the singer decided to lay her heart out on the line.

"Conner, you know you mean a lot to me. You're such a vital part of my life, and I don't want to imagine it without you, infuriating as you may be. If you don't come back, I wouldn't have anyone to argue with."

Conner's attractive face contorted in confusion at the yellow ranger's words as he cocked his head to the side, "Wait, what?"

Kira buried her face in her hands before grabbing the back of the red ranger's neck, and the musician vented her feelings in a way that would surely penetrate the jock's thick skull. Pulling him down to her, she crushed her lips to his, pouring her fervor into a ferocious kiss. Breaking away, the yellow ranger stared at a dazed Conner.

"Uh, is that your way of telling me you like me or something?" The jock questioned.

"No."

Feeling more that slightly stupid, Conner averted his gaze, blushing a deep crimson, "Oh."

Kira rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I'm trying to tell you I love you, lunkhead. Honestly, are you really that dense?"

The red ranger shook his head, "Of all the girls to fall in love with, I get the sarcastic one." The jock quirked his trademark McKnight grin, "I love you too, Kira. I always have." Swooping down, Conner grabbed Kira in his arms and bent down to engulf her lips in as ardent kiss burning with fiery passion. As soon as their lips met, Conner's body grew warm as elemental powers connecting his emotions finally broke through the barrier restraining them, allowing his life force to flow freely. Kira snaked her arms around the jock's neck to entangle her fingers in his hair and leaned into the fervent lip lock that was so Conner: hot and demanding, yet tender and engaging. Conner smirked as they separated, setting the petite musician down.

"So you love me, huh?" The soccer star shrugged, "Can't say I'm surprised. I have that effect on a lot of women." Kira's nose scrunched in playful irritation as she lashed out to cuff the jock on the arm. Conner easily caught her hand, pulling her to him and snaking an arm around her waist. Kissing her hard, the Chosen Ranger's body was void of all tensions. He was finally at peace.

"I should get back." Pulling away from the yellow-clad girl, Conner's grin grew even wider as he fought to contain his exhuberation, and together, they walked towards the dojo.

_xxx_

As Conner entered, Kanoi sensed the immediate change in the Chosen Ranger. He was totally at peace with his life force surging without restraint.

Conner kneeled in front of the candle before him. As his eyelids drifted shut, the red ranger took a deep breath as Sensei's gentle voice permeated through his mind.

"Focus, Conner, and light the candle." Alone in his thoughts, the jock could only see Kira's radiant face smiling at him, willing him to succeed. Concentrating on the protruding wick, Conner willed the candle to light. Immediately, a merry flame burst forth, crackling strongly in its dim surroundings.

"Excellent, Conner. Now make it grow bigger." In his conscious mind, Conner watched the flame swell and dance, glowing a warm yellow and deep orange. The fire obeyed his mental commands, filling the dojo with its light. Conner willed the flame to contract until the smallest glow was emitted from the charcoaled wick. Sensei extinguished the flame with a wave of his hand.

"Well done."

Despite his triumph, the jock remained ominous, "But how, Sensei?"

The aged mentor turned his wise gaze to his young student, "You know, Conner. Look deep inside." Conner's stare rose and locked with Kira's hazel spheres. His confession had let go of the multitude of emotions wracking his conscious. Now, he was free.

As the days proceeded, Conner's improvement was evident. Fire was completely under his control, and the red ranger could call up fire shields, balls of flame, and streams of inferno with ease. The Ninja Storm rangers gathered around their sensei as Conner exited the dojo following another successful session.

"Is he ready, Sensei?" Shane inquired. The wind master shook his head.

"Not yet, rangers. We still have one final test."

_xxx_

Conner entered the main dojo the next day to find it completely empty. Feelings of suspicion snuck up on the jock as he ventured around the dojo mat. Spotting a short not in the center of the training area, Conner bent down and read the writing.

Conner,  
Meet us in the clearing in the center of the forest.  
Your training will be held there today.

The Senseis

Standing in the center of the forest clearing, Conner surveyed his surroundings apprehensively. The unnatural silence and tranquility unnerved the jock.

"Shane? Dustin? Tori? Blake? Anyone that dresses unnaturally in one color?" Conner's reply was only the gently rustling of the trees. Reaching out with his senses, the soccer player felt something was amiss. Instinctively, he sprung into a back flip, just in time to avoid the projectile slicing into his midsection. Conner glanced at the throwing star embedded deeply into the trunk of a tree before returning his attention to the source.

"Aw hell no." A ninja rushed at the red ranger, bamboo sword thrust out. Conner grasped the advancing weapon and wrenched downward, flinging the attached ninja thorough the air. Whipping around, the jock set his feet, turning away the slashes raining down repeatedly from another attacker. Sidestepping and parrying upward, Conner forced his opponent's blade skyward. The soccer player whirled and knocked the ninja's feet from under him. The bamboo sword splintered, leaving the jock unarmed.

Conner rolled away from a sword crashing down and set another attacker down with a spinning mule kick. Ducking under a violent slash, Conner kicked a sword from a ninja's hand. The Chosen Ranger backed away, parrying the constant thrusts and slashes as his attacker forced him to a trunk lying across a stream. Back flipping to avoid a vicious cut, Conner set his balance. Dropping to one knee, the jock blocked a downward slash, severing the sword in two. Throwing away the pieces, Conner evaded a wild blow. Jumping off the trunk, the red ranger swung underneath to the other side of the trunk and swiped a leg under his opponent. Straddling the trunk, Conner watched with amusement as the ninja teetered and wobbled unsteadily before plunging into the waters below.

Swinging high above the clearing, hopping from branch to branch, Conner flipped to the middle. Avoiding the swarming opponents, Conner fought off each challenge. The group of ninjas circled around him, anticipating the next move. Conner cracked a grin. Making a throwing motion towards the ground, the surface around the red ranger burst into flame, engulfing the forest air with thick smoke. As the air cleared, the cluster of ninjas were greeted by a burnt portion of the ground, devoid of Conner. Four ninjas stepped into the middle and removed their masks. Shane darted a glance to Dustin, Tori, and Blake. The assembled ninja students of the different elements shifted uneasily behind them.

Shane turned towards his fellow rangers, "Okay, where did he go?"

The sound of slight applause knifed through the air. The crowd glanced upward at the source to find Conner sitting contentedly on an elevated branch of a nearby tree, grinning beatifically.

"Nice training session." The jock remarked. Leaning back, he swung himself down, flipping off to land in the center of the group.

"But was it really necessary to recruit all these people to try and kick my ass?" Conner motioned to the group.

"How'd you get up there?" Dustin asked.

Conner grinned, "Came up with that on my own, actually." He stretched out a palm and conjured a miniscule ball of flame, "Throw this down and instant smoke screen." The jock gazed questioningly at his instructors.

"Is part of my training having twenty or so people gang up on me in various ways?"

"That wasn't a training session, Conner." Sensei stepped to the middle of the group. Immediately, the ninja students snapped to attention and bowed in unison to the mentor. Bemused, Conner stared at Kanoi.

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?"

Kanoi's kind eyes shone as the academy's sensei smiled, "That was your final test." He motioned to the water ranger.

"You and Tori begin your quest tomorrow." Rotating to the ninja students, Sensei bowed, "Dismissed."

Conner stood alone as the group dispersed. The thoughts banged solidly against his head. This was it, and there was no turning back now.

**Coming up:**

Khyuss' plan

Conner and Tori's first day in Phaedos

The return of another familiar face

_Whew, finally we're getting to the actual mission! There's a lot in store for Conner and Tori as they try to complete their quest. So stay tuned for their trials in Phaedos. As always, drop a line._

_Roxie _


	8. Flight of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

_Okee day, here you go. Another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Just as a note, the dream is in third person but Hunter is seeing it from Khyuss' eyes._

_As usual, thanks to the reviewers_

**Titanium Gold: **Haha! I love it when you review! It gives me a chance to explain the story and give you a better insight! Keep those inquiries coming! Anyway, in response to your question, the grudges are simply used to build the tension. Trent's grudge with Conner is obviously to push the red ranger into telling his feelings to Kira. The grudge between Conner and Blake is because Blake feels guilty that he isn't suffering with Hunter and resents Conner because he is the one who will save Hunter. You gotta understand that Blake plays a huge part in healing Hunter but his part isn't getting the Orb but what happens after...does that make an inkling of sense? So thanks for the kind words.

_Anyway, thanks again to everyone else! On to the story!_

**Chapter 8**

_Flight of the Phoenix_

The dark midnight sky burned a velvet black, and Conner lay back against the hammock swinging softly, idly manipulating a ball of flame in his hands. Closing his eyes, the jock was aware of every emotion coursing though his body: fear, anxiety, doubt. But as he sensed Kira's presence near him, the fire within surged with his passion.

Slowly, the yellow ranger crept forward on the seemingly unsuspecting red ranger, ready to scare the daylights out of him. Leaping, Kira pounced. Conner's honed reflexes kicked in, and, in one fluid motion, the jock caught the musician around the waist. Rolling over, he pinned the yellow ranger under him, bracing his forearms on either side of her head. Kira blew a strand of wavy hair away from her face to find Conner's honey eyes laughing down at her, his mouth quirked upward in the trademark McKnight grin.

"Nice try but I felt you the moment you opened the screen door."

Kira shot him her standard look of exasperation, the expected response to his statement.

"What? I forgot you aren't the oblivious, air headed jock you used to be."

Said jock's face registered a teasing hurt, and his amber eyes flashed mischievously, "Oblivious, huh? Wouldn't an oblivious person not know your most ticklish spots?"

"Conner, don't you-" The yellow ranger's command was cut off as Conner's nimble fingers sought out her sensitive areas, and she squirmed, fighting to extricate herself from the red ranger's digits.

"Say 'Conner, I love you'!" The jock demanded as the tears of laughter started to flow from Kira's hazel orbs.

"Conner, I love you!"

The red ranger grinned even wider, "Scream it!"

The musician obeyed, her desperation to be rid of the sensations prevailing over her dignity, "CONNER, I LOVE YOU!"

Abruptly, Conner stopped and shook his head in mock disgust, "Now, now, Kira. There's no need to throw yourself at me, I already love you back."

Growling, Kira shoved the red ranger off her, sneaking in a hard sock to his arm. Laughing, Conner pressed a fierce kiss to her lips, dissolving her disgruntled thoughts and his misgivings for the moment. As they broke away, Kira snuggled into the crook of his am, laying her head into his chest, threading her fingers through his. Relaxing into his embrace, she could feel the tension wringing his strong shoulders.

Kira looked into his open honey eyes and saw every emotion plaguing his conscience, "So, you gonna tell me what's bothering you or are you gonna hide it and continue crushing my fingers?"

Conner pressed a kiss to her forehead and eased his grip, glancing down at their joined hands, "It's nothing. Just the normal, 'I'm either gonna come back in total triumph or end up dying a horribly decapitated death' paranoia."

Kira rolled her eyes, "Lovely." Shifting, she raised herself up on one elbow to gaze up at the red ranger, "You'll do fine."

Conner grunted, "For the sake of the universe, I sure as hell hope so." He sighed, "Just promise me you won't let my brother sweep you off your feet while I'm gone."

The musician grinned, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I fell for the right twin."

The jock huffed a short laugh, "Yeah, that's reassuring."

The two rangers snuggled closer, swaying softly from the hammock. Conner forgot his troubles for the moment, the sensation of Kira in his arms providing him with the peace he needed. Time was slowly creeping closer to his destiny.

_xxx_

The next morning shone bright and luminous in stark contrast to the grim and anxious atmosphere of the rangers. Both teams stood in Ninja Ops surrounding Conner and Tori, a motley crew gathered for an unconventional send off. The two rangers stood opposite each other in their uniforms, their respective teams around them, and packs carrying necessities at their feet. Conner stepped toward his twin brother.

"Make good use of this, bro." Removing the bracelet from around his wrist, Conner placed it in his brother's palm.

"See, you do get to do some kick-ass things." Conner smirked, "Just after I do." The jock couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are so lucky we share the same DNA." The younger McKnight grabbed his brother in a fierce hug.

"Be safe, Conner. And don't worry, the world is secure with me as the red ranger."

Conner smiled, "I know. Do me a favor and watch over her." The target of his statement scowled as she advanced him.

"I'm perfectly capable of kicking ass, thank you." Even with her defiant stance, Kira threw her arms around Conner, clinging to him tightly, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"If you don't come back, Conner, heaven help you. I will hunt you down in the after life and personally shove your Tyrannostaff down your throat."

Conner grinned, "Don't worry, babe, I'll keep that in mind." He grunted as Kira's hand came into contact with his stomach, and the yellow ranger glowered at him.

"What have I told you about calling me 'babe'?" Conner chuckled at the affection veiled in the statement as he leaned down to catch Kira's lips in his.

Across the room, Tori removed her own morpher and handed it to her water student, Tally. The younger ninja looked down at the bracelet in awe, her eyes also conveying slight trepidation. Tori placed a comforting hand on her student's shoulder.

"You'll do fine," The water sensei assured Tally, "Just remember what you've been taught." Tori turned and locked eyes with Hunter. The crimson ranger advanced on her and engulfed her lips in a kiss that sparked with the throes of love. Breaking away, Hunter brushed away a strand of hair that had ventured onto her forehead.

"Come back soon," The thunder ninja winked roguishly, his sapphire eyes twinkling with mischief, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Billy strode to the center of the room and motioned to the two rangers about to depart, black cases in his hand. Opening them, Billy revealed two original-style silver communicators, color-coded in red and gold for Conner and blue for Tori.

"These are your communicators. I've coordinated them to work on Phaedos, and they will be able to give us a video feed. Push the orange button to contact each other and us." He gazed uneasily at the two rangers, "Since you don't have your morphers, you will be extremely vulnerable. Be careful." Billy moved to behind a computer module.

"When you're ready, we'll begin the teleportation sequence."

Shrugging on their packs, Tori and Conner moved to the center of the floor and stood side by side. Conner glanced toward Tori and forced a weak smile.

"Ready?"

Tori nodded faintly, "Yeah."

The red ranger stretched out his hand, and Tori clasped it tightly while the two shared a look of trust. Billy poked his head out from behind the computer and smiled gently at the two.

"May the power protect you." Pressing a button, the group of ranger watched as Conner and Tori dissolved into tiny particles of red and gold and blue, flying out into the sky towards their destination.

_xxx_

Khyuss observed the color-coded streaks fly pas his mountain palace. Crossing over to an ancient hearth, the sorcerer threw a handful of dust into the center, conjuring up a bright green flame. Muttering mystical words, Khyuss concentrated his hands and shot a ball of purple energy into the fray.

"Arise, Cryorgs!" From the depths emerged a group of creatures with the appearance of being carved from stone, their faces blank as marble. The sorcerer turned to the minions and dismissed them with a casual wave of his hand.

"Destroy them."

From the Cryorgs' backs sprouted leather like wings, and they departed in hot pursuit behind Conner and Tori. Khyuss looked on from the balcony, and the smallest of smiles played across the corners of his mouth. The odious stench of evil was beauteous in the morning.

_xxx_

The two streaks landed on the shores of Phaedos where the Ninjetti rangers stood years before. As the bodies of Tori and Conner materialized, the red ranger tottered unsteadily. Staggering towards the nearest boulder, Conner plopped himself down and groaned, looking a bit green around the gills. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Teleportation not your thing?"

Conner shook his head weakly, "Not the method I prefer." Shuddering, the Chosen Ranger held out an arm, "Hand me the water, will you?" Taking a swig from the canteen, Conner spat, ridding his mouth of the vile taste. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, the protector of the universe."

Conner's head snapped up in annoyance, "Sorry if my stomach doesn't sit too well after being broken down into tiny particles and flown to another galaxy. Ever heard of airsickness? Well, this is teleportation sickness."

Tori didn't respond, looking up into the sky, "Well, I hope your stomach is sitting pretty now. We have company."

One by one, the Cryorgs swooped down from the sky to land on the shores. Conner and Tori regarded their new companions with curiosity.

"I don't know whether to be freaked out or sick." Conner commented.

"We're about to be shish-kabobed if we don't move!" Tori retorted as a sword from one of the Cryorgs whistled though the air. Rolling away from their attackers, Conner raised the communicator to his mouth.

"Billy, you seeing this?"

"Affirmative." The blue ranger's voice crackled over the device, "They are Cryorgs, another one of Khyuss' divine creations." Billy's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Any weaknesses?" The jock inquired.

"Uh...How 'bout I get back to you on that one?"

Conner groaned, "Peachy." Turning to Tori, he shrugged, "Rock and roll?"

The two rangers broke away as the Cryorgs attacked. Conner was flung backwards. The red ranger whirled in anger and called up his elemental powers. Shooting a ball of flame towards the offending group of Cryorgs. The flame weakened the minions but failed to destroy them.

A short distance away, Tori was having the same luck. A wave of water pushed back the advancing creatures but still they charged. The water ranger was pushed back to back with Conner with the Cryorgs surrounding them.

"Any ideas?" Tori muttered over her shoulder.

"I'm the dumb jock. Apparently, we lack intelligence and aren't supposed to have the ideas." Conner responded, wary of their predicament.

A wild yell wafted to the rangers, and a mysterious figure leaped from the cliff over head to land in front of Conner and Tori. Swinging a staff clutched tightly in its hands, the figure launched a ball of white energy in the direction of the minions. Three dematerialized with an explosion of dust. Grunting incoherently, the remaining Cryorgs took flight. Conner gazed in awe at their rescuer.

"Hey, thanks."

The person didn't answer, only whirled, lashing out with the staff, attempting to swipe the jock off his feet. Conner leaped over the flying weapon, flipping over the cloaked figure. As the person turned to face him, Conner held his hands out, a gesture of peace.

"Whoa, hang on there. I'm Conner McKnight, and this is Tori Hanson. We're not looking for trouble."

"The Great Power you have come for has already chosen its bearers. There is no point in searching for it. Leave while you are still alive."

Conner shook his head, "We're not here for that power. And we aren't leaving until we get what we came for."

The hooded figure scoffed as it removed its hood, revealing an exotic woman, her tanned face framed with wild red curls, "I am Dulcea, master warrior of Phaedos. Even more people have been destroyed in their search for the powers of the Inferno and Lightning. What makes you think you will succeed?"

Conner's amber eyes gazed in determination at the warrior before him, and his mouth split into a grin tainted with irony, "Having a prophecy state you're the Chosen Ranger depicted to save the entire universe kind of boosts the confidence."

Dulcea cocked her head and stared quizzically at the young man, "You are the Chosen Ranger? Who has sent you to Phaedos?"

"My mentor, Tommy Oliver and Tori's, Sensei Kanoi Wantanabe." Conner answered.

"Tommy sent you?" Dulcea echoed, "I wouldn't dare to believe a man as noble as Tommy would send me a charlatan." Turning her gaze to the two rangers, Dulcea motioned to them.

"Come with me." Swiveling, she strode towards an outcropping of rocks. Conner and Tori shared a glance before following.

_xxx_

Kira flew backwards, hitting a stone wall behind her. Groaning, the yellow ranger staggered to her feet just in to roll away from Ivanox's sword crashing down. The cyborg bore down on her relentlessly, and soon, Kira slumped to the ground, exhausted. Ivanox advanced, his sword raised in anticipation to fulfill the vow he made to his master. Just as the weapon was to connect with the yellow ranger's helmeted head, Eric swooped in and caught the blow with his Tyrannostaff.

"Kira, move it or lose it!" The McKnight twin shot over his shoulder, his limbs shaking as he fought to hold off the weight of Ivanox's sword. Forcing the blade upward, Eric slashed the general off his feet in a shower of sparks. Brandishing his weapon, the ninja student glared down at the fallen Cyborg.

"Dude, the only thing worse than messing with a brother's girlfriend, is messing with a twin's girlfriend. Not to mention a McKnight twin! That was just asking for a beat down."

The cyborg did not answer as a wave of purple energy cascaded over him and the remaining Dryads. Kyuss' latest monster grew to enormous proportions, the rangers called upon the Zords, destroying the monster. Exiting the cockpit of the Megazords, the teams powered down. Kira wavered for a second collapsing, oblivious to the cries of panic elicited by her team. Eric reached out and caught the unconscious musician moments before she hit the pavement. The McKnight twin looked at the comatose girl in his arms to the team in front of him, worry splashed across his face.

"It's okay, guys." Cam reassured the gathered group, different forms of concern adorning each face as they gazed down at the fatigued Kira, "She's just wiped out." Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, Ivanox was totally hounding her. He seemed like he was really out to get her and was pretty much ignoring everyone else."

Cam frowned, "Any idea why?"

"Yeah." All heads swiveled to Hunter as the thunder ranger stood framed in the doorway. Slowly but steadily, the recovering ninja approached the group.

"I had a weird dream a few nights ago. Khyuss told Ivanox to go after Kira. If she gets weakened, it might lure Conner back."

Hayley cocked her head, "Are you sure?"

Billy grinned from the other side of her, "Well, we do have a way to find out." The three geniuses lay Hunter down on a chair and hooked electrodes to a computer module.

Billy typed in a few commands at the keyboard and nodded to Hunter, "Okay, Hunter, concentrate and think about the dream." As the scene played out in the crimson ranger's mind, the group watched on the monitor.

_Khyuss paced, the tension evident in his quick stride and faltering steps. His blood red eyes glowed beneath the hood shrouding his unknown features as he regarded Ivanox before him._

_"We cannot allow the Chosen Ranger to retrieve those powers, Ivanox. I will not tolerate the possibility of defeat."_

_The general bowed his head, "Please, master. I have noticed the Chosen Ranger has developed feelings for his yellow teammate. This may prove to be an advantage towards us."_

_The sorcerer halted in front of the cyborg, "Yes...yes." Khyuss nodded approvingly, the thoughts formulating in his sinister mind._

_"The best way to defeat a Ranger is by destroying his heart. Make him suffer in torment." Khyuss turned to Ivanox._

_"Pursue the yellow ranger, Ivanox. Wear her down to the threshold of her power. Concern for his beloved will surely draw the Chosen Ranger back." The sorcerer grinned with the evil of his plan, the slow, ominous cackle knifing through the palace throne room._

_"Love weakens the defenses, and when he is at his weakest, we will destroy him."_

The image on the screen faded to black, and the group glanced around at each other in apprehension. Ethan raised troubled eyes and voiced the question resonating in everyone's mind.

"So what do we do now?"

All eyes turned to Tommy, the most experienced of them all. Dr. Oliver ran a hand through his short, dark hair and sighed.

"I don't know. We can't keep something like this from Conner, but telling him will drive him crazy with worry." Tommy shook his head.

"We might have to let time play this one out." He glanced down at the peacefully sleeping Kira.

"For his sake and hers."

_xxx_

Conner and Tori followed Dulcea to the remains of an ancient temple. She led them to a hearth and motioned for Conner to join her.

"Now, Conner, close your eyes and feel the power within you. Use it to light the hearth."

Allowing his eyes to drift shut, Conner shot a small ball of fire into the center. Dulcea threw a handful of fold dust into the midst of the flames. The dust swirled and permeated the thick, dark sky. The wisps of powder intertwined to form a phoenix, its soft, haunting song echoing through the night and flames spouting from its tail and wings. The mystical bird took flight, soaring around the temple ruins, singing its mournful melody. The phoenix perched itself on Conner's shoulder, the warm glow from its flames and noble weight bringing comfort to the Chosen Ranger. The bird placed something in Conner's hands before vanishing, the melancholy tune still resounding through the silent jungle air.

The soccer player opened his golden orbs to find an ancient scroll clutched tightly in his fist.

"That is the map that will lead you to the temples of fire and lightening. What you seek is there."

"Are you coming with us?" Tori asked, and the warrior smiled in reply.

"I cannot. One step from this platform, I will begin to age rapidly." She smiled reassuringly at the pair.

"As I told Tommy when he and his team came here, the strength is inside you. Trust it. Your animals will be your guides. They will watch over you." Dulcea transformed into a snowy white owl and flew away.

Conner glanced down at the scroll then out into the rapidly darkening sky, "It's too late to get going. We should camp out here for tonight." Tori nodded in agreement, and the two began unpacking the small tents and sleeping bags.

_xxx_

Tori sat quietly by the raging fire, watching as Conner juggled his mini soccer ball idly to pass the time. The water ranger glanced quizzically at the Chosen Ranger

"Did you have to bring that thing?"

Conner laughed, stalling the ball on his foot, "Yeah. It's like my security object, the thing I always have with me. Funny, the whole team has something like it. With Kira it's her guitar or her notebook, Ethan, it's his laptop." Conner plopped down to sit beside Tori.

"What about you?"

Tori shrugged, "I denno, my surfboard...It's hard to say." The water ranger turned to her companion.

"Do you know why I really wanted to come with you?"

Conner grinned, "Because I'm so damn handsome?"

Tori laughed, "Keep dreaming, McKnight." Shaking her head, the surfer answered seriously, "Because this was the best way I could help Hunter."

The soccer player to her left nodded, "Understandable. Must be hard watching his life placed in my hands. Made you feel kinda helpless, didn't it?"

Tori cocked her head, "Not bad for a dumb jock."

Said jock chuckled good-naturedly, "Hanging out with a rocket scientist and a doctor in paleontology kinda smartens you up." He glanced at Tori as if he knew a big secret.

"We're gonna make it back, you know."

The Chosen Ranger's reply was a simple raised eyebrow, "And you're sure of this because...?"

Conner smiled a slow, solemn smile, "Look, I've pined after Kira for over six months, and I sure as hell didn't wait that long to tell her my feelings for our relationship to last ten days. Tori, we're both in love. Apparently, love make you do crazy things and inspires the impossible. Let's face it; what we're doing is both insane and impossible. But I don't think we have it in us to leave Kira and Hunter alone and heartbroken." Conner focused his gaze on the water ranger.

"That's how I know. I finally have Kira's love, and I'm not letting her go that easily." Conner stood and placed a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"'Night, Tori."

The surfer placed a hand over Conner's and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Good night, Conner." Staring at the dwindling flames of their bonfire, Tori took strength from the warmth as she took strength from the one who controlled the smoldering element.

**Coming Up:**

Kira finds out about Khyuss' plan

Conner and Tori's first test in the jungle

_Wellup, that's the latest chapter. We're finally getting into the action. Hope you all like it, and as always, tell me what you think!_

_Roxie_


	9. Inspirations of Inner Strength

**Disclaimer: **_I think we have already established the fact that I own nothing. Disney owns the Power Rangers, and I don't know who owns Indiana Jones, but it sure as hell ain't me... The song used in this chapter is sung by the lovely Emma Lahana, and don't know who wrote that either..._

_Haha! Another chapter posted. My Internet has been down for the last few days, but if I am correct, this chapter has been updated more or less according to my normal posting schedule...haha Titanium Gold...So here you all go!_

_As always thank you to all that reviewed!_

**Titanium Gold: **I was wondering when you'd pick up on that...Predictability makes things so much easier, huh?

**kEss-2717: **Haha!Yep, death threats definitely speed up the updating process...hope I haven't kept you waiting.

_And of course, thanks to all you who have loyally reviewed. Gotta love the reception this story is getting..._

_Song Used: Patiently_

**Chapter 9**

_The Inspiration of Inner Strength_

At the crack of morning light, Conner and Tori rose, both tousled and doe-eyed. After a quick breakfast from their limited provisions, they packed up the tent and sleeping bags. Conner eased himself down by the extinguished fire and drew out the scroll. Opening the ancient document, the jock's brow furrowed, and he glanced at Tori.

"Um, I may still be out of it from just waking up, but this thing looks like it's blank."

Frowning, the water ranger sat next to him and took the scroll, "You're right. It is blank..." Conner reached over to reclaim the scroll and turned it over, searching for a way to unlock its mysteries. Scanning down the parchment, he spotted a short phrase inscripted on the bottom corner.

**Look inside to light your path**

The jock sat quietly, pondering the words. His ninja uniform itched, and Conner reached over to scratch the irritated spot. His fingers brushed the emblem on his upper breast. As the red ranger looked from the fire crest to his fingers, his mouth quirked upward in a smile of recognition, and he raised two fingers to the front side. Tori caught the jock's movement, and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Conner, what the hell are you doing?"

The fire ranger transferred his stare to his companion, "I have an idea."

"Whoa, wait, you said it yourself. You're the dumb jock. You aren't supposed to have ideas!" Tori's voice rose in panic, and the water ranger made a move to snatch the scroll away.

Conner grinned and shook his head, "Tori, trust me."

The surfer hefted an irritated sigh but relented, "Okay, Jockboy, but God help you if you're wrong."

"Amen," muttered the jock. Closing his eyes, Conner allowed a small spark to brush the fragile parchment. The spark flared, igniting a trail of fire that wove and intertwined across the document. As the flames died down, Conner and Tori gazed down at a distinct path formed from the ashy remnants of the flame. Running a thumb over a corner of the parchment, Conner was surprised to find the black contour of the map did not smear. The red ranger pointed to a small depiction in the lower left corner of the scroll.

"We're here." Conner remarked. Allowing his finger to travel along the paper, the jock stopped a drawing near the center.

"We need to get there."

Tori glanced off into the distance, greeted by an endless stretch of jungle vegetation and wildlife, "Okay then, let's get going."

_xxx_

Kira stirred in her bed, groaning as she awakened, welcomed to the land of the living with a massively pounding headache. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she found herself not in her room at the McKnight summer home but situated in the infirmary at Ninja Ops. Surveying the unknown surroundings curiously, Kira was vaguely aware of the fruit and yogurt being pushed into her hands.

"Here, eat this."

The yellow ranger managed a mumbled, "Thanks," before looking at her supplier.

"Conner?"

The face across from her broke into a laugh, "Nope, Eric, but nice try."

Kira managed a sheepish smile, "Sorry, wishful thinking on my part..."

Taking a bite from the banana, Kira glanced at the other McKnight twin, "Thanks for the food."

Eric shrugged, "Anytime. When you're done, take these for that headache." Kira's eyes flickered over to the pills and glass of water placed at her bedside, and she nodded appreciatively at the ninja.

"Good call, I feel like Woodstock's being held in my head."

The younger McKnight twin grinned, shaking his head, "Well, considering you got yourself thrown into three different forms of building support, namely the wall, railing, and pillar, not to mention nearly getting your head chopped off by the Deranged Tin Man, I couldn't really think up a reason you wouldn't have a headache."

Kira chuckled, taking the pills offered. Lowering the glass, the yellow ranger found Eric staring at her, concern etching his McKnight features.

"Eric, are you okay?"

Embarrassed, the ninja averted his eyes and coughed, "Uh, yeah. I'm good."

Kira shook her head, one thing both McKnight brothers shared was their unwilling stubbornness to admit when something was bothering them; she caught a glimpse of the characteristic many times in Conner, and the openness his honey eyes expressed was identical to his twin's. She could see the pain radiating from Eric's own amber orbs.

"Please, Eric. You're just as open as Conner. I can see something's bothering you."

Eric groaned, conceding defeat, "Okay, but Dr. O's gonna have my head for this. Apparently, Khyuss sent Ivanox after you so they can lure Conner back. That's why you're lying on this bed with a drum solo set on repeat in your head." Eric shrugged, "We don't know whether we should tell Conner or not."

"No!" Kira's vehement exclamation startled the younger McKnight twin, and the musician's hazel orbs flashed with defiance, "We can't tell him. I am not gonna allow the fate of the universe be threatened on my account."

Eric raised an eyebrow and tried to reason with the musician, "But what if something happens to you? That's not gonna help Conner either."

"Nothing will happen to me. I'm not gonna _let_ anything happen to me." Kira crossed her arms across her chest, her face a mask of her trademark stubbornness. Eric shook his head, seeing it was pointless to argue.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna budge on this." Eric mused, "But I'm gonna keep an eye on you. God knows what Conner'll do to me if something _does_ happen to you. He can be pretty creative when it comes to methods of torture..." Rising, the ninja student clasped a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"I'll catch you later. Dr. O's taking me through the finer points of rangering. I'm doing something with the Raptor Riders, whatever they are. Do you know where I can find a helmet? The good doctor says I need one..." Kira giggled as Eric swiveled to depart. Pausing at the doorway, he turned back.

"Hey, Kira?" As the yellow ranger looked up at him, Eric smiled, "Thanks."

The musician frowned in confusion, "For what?"

Eric shrugged, "For loving Conner back, duh. I mean, look how much you've changed him. He's not as much jackass anymore. He's still pretty much an airhead, but that's never gonna change..." Eric grinned, "I think it's your love that gives him the strength to go on."

Kira's gaze withered at the doorway long after Eric's footsteps faded away. If her love gave Conner the strength to go on then his gave her the hope the jock would come back.

_xxx_

Conner and Tori trumped their way through the foliage of the jungle, stepping over plants and pushing aside branches. Their journey from the temple ruins to their present location had taken the two rangers almost halfway to their destination. The brisk jungle air echoed with the idle chatter of the pair. Pushing aside a curtain of low hanging shrubbery, the fire and water rangers gazed at a tranquil clearing with two walls of stone, vine winding their way across, on either side, surrounding the shrubbery in the middle. Suspicion swelled in the two rangers, and Conner glanced at his companion.

"Does this scream _Indian Jones_ to you?"

Tori frowned as she nodded, "It would be way to easy to walk across." Observing the vine walls, the water ranger thought out loud.

"Something has to happen when you do..."

Conner's brow furrowed as he stared intensely at the clearing, the gears turning in his mind, "There's one way to find out." Reaching up, the red ranger plucked a fruit hanging from the tree above him. Conner drew back his arm and rearing back, propelled the fruit through the clearing. In the blink of an eye, hails of arrows shot from behind their veiled locations, assailing the pellet. The fruit's directed path diverted considerably, colliding with the side wall, impaled by a barrage of darts protruding from its succulent center, its juices dripping down the wall. Conner and Tori gaped, momentarily stunned, at the brutal end result.

"Ooookay..." The Chosen Ranger whistled through his teeth, "Seeing that definitely puts this whole 'no one ever comes back alive' into perspective," he muttered, gesturing to the mutilated fruit.

Tori snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, this makes things a bit more interesting."

Her attention shifted to examine Conner. The red ranger paced back and forth, his nose scrunched up as he pondered, calculating their situation and forming a plan. Halting his progress, Conner whirled to his partner, "I got it."

The water ranger cocked her head and smiled teasingly, "Wow, two ideas in one day? I'm about to die with shock."

Conner let out an impatient huff, "Well, I resent that...you wanna wait till after I tell you what I've got?" Still grinning with amusement, Tori stared up at the red ranger.

"Okay, so it's obvious that those arrows are triggered by movement," The jock stated as he resumed his pacing, his brow creased in concentration, "But most of the arrows passed by at an average person's waist to head level, aiming for the kill. None of the arrows were near the ground." Tori frowned, wondering where Conner was going with his observation.

"So here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna attract the arrows by sending a fire stream across the clearing. You crawl under at ground level till you reach the end."

Tori nodded. The plan seemed logical enough, "Okay, but what about you?"

Conner flashed his trademark grin, "I'm just gonna walk across."

The surfer shook her head, "I'm not gonna even try to fathom what you mean by that." Looking towards the Chosen Ranger, she drew in a deep breath.

"Okay, Sparky, let's roast some marshmallows..."

Conner set his stance and raised his palms. The jock concentrated his elemental power and shot a stream of fire across the clearing. As expected, the vine walls opened, unleashing a torrent of arrows into the air. Tori crawled slowly underneath the scorching blaze, carefully pushing their packs in front of her. Droplets of sweat began to form on Conner's forehead as the fire continued to spew from his fingertips. After what seemed like an eternity of anxious wait, Tori reached the end.

Calling up a fire shield that engulfed his entire body, Conner ventured his way across. Again, arrows flew from their locations. The shield around the jock incinerated the projectiles as Conner concentrated, allowing the inferno around him to swell to a higher temperature, staving off potential injury. The jock gritted his teeth, his height of focus permitting the shield to continue to pulse around him. Crossing the other side, Conner stumbled, his energy spent from the intense concentration of his powers. Tori steadied the ranger.

"Are you okay?"

Conner managed a weak nod, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's keep going for another ten minutes then find a place to camp out." Together, the two rangers embarked, prolonging their journey, each step taking them closer to the mysterious power that awaited their arrival.

_xxx_

Kira backed away on the defensive, turning away every one of Ivanox's advances with her ThunderMax sabre until a swift backhand from the cyborg sent the yellow ranger reeling. The general stood above her, his dark armor ominous in the summer light. His sword wavered above her, taunting the position she was in.

"Pray to your God, Yellow Ranger, and hope that he has mercy for your pitiful world. For with one stroke, I will bring the Chosen Ranger back, destroy him, and this worthless universe will be under my master's control." The cyborg gave a malevolent chuckle.

"I shall enjoy watch him and you beg for mercy as you watch the annihilation of your world before destroying you both."

A white-hot fury burned its course through Kira's veins upon hearing Ivanox's words. She brought up her blade to intercept Ivanox's moments before the kill. Underneath his visor, the cyborg's eyes widened at the strength radiated from the yellow ranger's petite stature. With a growl, Kira knocked the blade away and slashed across, connecting with the general's chest.

"I refuse to be some bargaining chip at your disposal." Kira snarled, the anger smoldering in her hazel eyes. Charging on Ivanox, the yellow ranger rained furious blows on the cyborg. Startled and overwhelmed by the barrage of blows, Ivanox stumbled backward unable to evade the stabs and thrusts coming from Kira's flashing sword. Slash after slash permeated the general's defenses, and Ivanox lay sprawled on the ground, his sword out of his reach, smoke wafting from his injured torso. Their roles reversed, Kira loomed over the fallen general.

"C'mon," Kira taunted through clenched teeth, "Beg for mercy."

Ivanox didn't respond, his chest heaving. A cloud of purple energy engulfed the general and his minions, calling them away. Kira continued to stare at the speck in the sky, the rage still resonating through her body, long after they had vanished.

_xxx_

The warm hues of red and orange merged with violet, splashing the dusk sky with a warm glow. Conner reclined on his sleeping back, staring up at the gently setting sun while Tori busied herself with tending their fire. A steady beep caught the jock's attention, and Conner fished through their packs to dig out the vidphone Billy had given them in case of an emergency. Flicking it open, the red ranger smiled as Ethan's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Jockboy." The gamer grinned at his best friend's disheveled appearance, "Wow, you look like hell."

"Sorry, if I'd known I had to primp myself to talk to you, I'd have broken out the gel and comb." Conner retorted. Gazing at his teammate, Conner smiled, "So what's up?"

Ethan shrugged, "Well, Dr. O.'d probably have my laptop for using this thing for personal uses, but I figured it's nothing compared to the hiding Kira would give me if you missed this." The blue ranger grinned, "She bagged a show tonight at Blue Bay's Seaside Café and made me swear I'd try to get a hold of you." Ethan shook his head.

"I know it isn't the same as watching her but considering you're galaxies away, this is the best we got. She's on in five."

Conner sat up, staring attentively as he watched Kira mount the stage, his birthday gift to her hanging from a strap. His heart swelled with pride and love as she approached the microphone, looking radiant as ever, her golden curls falling softly across her back. Kira beamed out at the audience, taking in the unfamiliar faces.

"This song is for my boyfriend, Conner, who is away from me right now. I didn't get a chance before he left to really tell him how I felt so I decided to in the best way I know how, in a song." Taking a deep breath, Kira smiled.

"I know those of you who know me will recognize this one..."

_Looking back, I don't regret__  
__One single day.__  
__Memories will keep me close__  
__When you walk away.__  
__It's harder than I could imagine.__  
__I guess I should have known that.__  
__Close your eyes, I'll be there.__  
__I'll come running anywhere._

Tori observed as Conner's gaze held steady on the screen, a goofy grin plastered on his grime-stained face. The water ranger smiled, seeing the light and happy disposition the jock was in, staring at Kira's image on the screen. This was the first time Tori had seen him truly happy since they had embarked on their journey and knew the petite musician was the cause.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.__  
__I will wait for you, 'cause__  
__True love will never fade.__  
__When it's real, you can feel it.__  
__And I know, that you know__  
__That I will keep on waiting__  
__Faithfully...__  
__Patiently... _

_For you._

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.__  
__I used to stand outside and taste__  
__The sweetness of that.__  
__It's harder when it really happens.__  
__Oh, I wish I'd know that.__  
__Close my eyes, and you're there.__  
__But I can't find you anywhere._

The words drifted from Kira's mouth in the form of a harmonious melody. But as the musician sang her emotions to the audience, the lyrics took on a different meaning. Sure, the verses and choruses came easily to her and her fingers aptly manipulated the strings of her guitar to produce the soulful sounds, she had penned each line of each verse and each measure of the music herself. She had felt the emotions that inspired the words, and this song was a common occurrence in the repertoire of sets. But this time, the vocalized verses hit a different chord in her heart, and the musician felt a strong connection to the song, for the words rang eerily true in light of everything transpiring in their present. Her love for Conner was true, real, and she would wait for him, however long it would take.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.__  
__I will wait for you, cause...__  
__True love will never fade.__  
__When it's real, you can feel it.__  
__And I know, that you know__  
__That I will keep on waiting__  
__Patiently..__  
__Patiently... _

_For you._

_Patiently...__  
__So patiently.._

_When I'm lost, I try to find you.__  
__Turn around, I'm right behind you._

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.__  
__I will wait for you, cause...__  
__True love will never fade.__  
__When it's real, you can feel it.__  
__And I know, that you know..__  
__That I will keep on waiting..__  
__Patiently..__  
__Patiently... for you. _

Conner closed the vidphone as Kira's set ended, and rubbed his chin deep in thought. Gazing fixedly at the red ranger, Tori found herself taken aback at the torrent of love and affection he held for the musician. She hadn't seen that many interactions between Conner and Kira, and was surprised at the Chosen Ranger's fierce devotion to the petite singer, knowing his reputation as a self-centered Golden Boy. Conner glanced up at Tori, a newfound determination flashing in his amber eyes.

"We're gonna make it back, Tori." The Chosen Ranger whispered softly, the words veiled with a fiercely quiet conviction, "I refuse to keep Kira waiting."

Although Tori had heard him state that phrase many times in the duration of their journey, the unwavering glint in his honey orbs sparked a fresh feeling of belief in the water ranger. She believed him; they were gonna make it back.

**Coming Up:**

Conner and Tori's arrival at the temple

Receiving the Orbs of Lightning and the Inferno morpher...not without a little resistance of couse...

Healing of Hunter/Blake's destined calling

_Ah...the thrill of another chapter completed. I really wanted to put a Conner and Kira scene in this chapter, hence the reason for a sappy moment, hope you all like it. As you can see, this story is almost over...only four or five chapters to go...depending of course. And for those of you who are waiting for Blake's big bang, expect it in the next chapter. As always, drop a line, and until next time..._

_Roxie_


	10. The Bond of Brothers

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing!_

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I was held captive by kEs-2717 for ransom and have just been released. Haha, just joking. Actually the reason for the delay can be summarized in one simple word: grounded._

_Thankie to the reviewers!_

**kEs-2717: **Haha. I hope the excuse of being grounded will negate any plans of torture!

**Titanium Gold**: Thanks as usual for the review. That chapter was short so this one could be long. Enjoy!

**Lucy E**: Unfortunately, I don't know if I can prolong this story for more than fifteen chapters, but it may if I can think of another plot twist. We'll see...

**the real vampire**: One order of more Hunter coming up!

_And everyone else: Muchas gracias!_

**Chapter 10**

_The Bond of Brothers_

Blake looked down at Hunter sadly, unable to come to grips at the image before him. The man lying still on the bed was not his brother, at least not in appearance. The tan, rugged face of the Hunter Bradley he knew was replaced by a pale, clammy color. His sapphire eyes, always glinting with mischief and love for life, were closed, and some of the spark had faded. Hunter always had a strong, commanding physical presence that drew people to him, but now, he lay waning on a infirmary bed.

"Hey." Blake jumped at the softly whispered greeting, and he looked down at Hunter's lackluster eyes.

"Hey, yourself. How're you doing?"

Hunter drew in a raggedy breath, and shrugged, his voice raspy, as he replied, "Not bad. Kinda tired."

Blake nodded, despondent, "Tori and Conner should be back soon."

His brother nodded, a vestige of the old Hunter apparent in the smirk he wore on his face, "I hope so. I'm planning something big when this is all over."

A raised eyebrow was his reply, "You're not going to..."

With what energy he had left, Hunter allowed his head to bob up and down, "She's the one, bro. I can't see myself living without her. When all of this chaos is over, I want to do something normal for a change."

Blake chuckled, "Hate to break it to you, bro, but when have our lives been normal?"

Hunter's laughter was cut short by a hacking cough, and Blake placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as the crimson ranger drifted off to sleep. The motocross pro fought back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks to no avail. The hot, salty symbols of his pain flowed down his face. There he was nothing he could do for Hunter, and he couldn't understand why.

_xxx_

It was midnight when Kira padded through her summer lodgings, the only sound in the night sky the soft crashing of the waves. Worry for Conner provided little comfort for the peace she needed in order to sleep, and silently, she crept through the spacious house to the kitchen. The yellow ranger turned the corner and jumped glimpsing Dr. Oliver raiding the fridge. The teacher spotted Kira and straightened, smiling in greeting.

"Oh...um. Hi." The musician stammered sheepishly, "I didn't think anyone else was up."

Tommy chuckled and sat at the center island, offering up the food in front of him, "Well, I do find that midnight snacks are always better with company." Kira shot a grateful look at her mentor and teammate as she slid onto the stool across from the black ranger.

"So what's on your mind?"

Kira's head shot up at the inquiry, and the musician frowned, "What makes you think that?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Kira, with my extensive experience, in this business, late night hunger pangs are not the result of sugarplums dancing in your head."

The young woman across from him gave an exhausted smile, "I don't know." Kira shrugged, a helpless look crossing her face, "I love Conner, really I do. It's just..."

"You don't know if you can balance being a ranger and being together," Dr. O finished, his head bobbing in recognition. Seeing the defeat on Kira's face, Tommy placed a reassuring hand on hers.

"Kira, I understand where you're coming from. I had to do the same thing." Catching the surprised look on Kira's face, Tommy smiled.

"Kim, the original pink ranger, and I dated when we were rangers. I had the same misgivings you do now." The black ranger sighed, "There were times I couldn't stand watching her take a hit in battle, and the day she almost lost her powers, I don't think I've ever been more scared."

"How did you deal?" The yellow ranger questioned, fascinated as her mentor revealed more of his mysterious past.

Tommy shrugged, "It was hard, but I just really had faith in Kim's abilities. I knew she could take care of herself."

Kira frowned, "So what do I do?"

Her mentor smiled, "You follow your heart. If it makes you feel better, rangers who have dated have an excellent track record for staying together. Andros and Ashley and Leo and Kendrix are a few...they're all married."

The yellow ranger tilted her head, "And you and Kim...?"

The smile on Tommy's face faded slightly as a wistful look crossed his features, "Yeah, uh, that really never worked out. We were the only real casualty. But I still have that hope..." The black ranger locked eyes with his younger teammate.

"If you love Conner as much as I think you do, you'll find a way for it to work out. In the end, it always does."

Kira smiled in gratitude at her mentor, his words easing the anxiety aching her heart. Standing up, the yellow ranger stretched and yawned.

"Thanks Dr. O. That really helped." Kira flashed her teammate one more smile before departing. Tommy watched her leave, and shook his head. Her and Conner were so much like himself and Kim at that age, and the veteran ranger smiled at the promise of their flourishing relationship. Conner and Kira definitely had the potential of something amazing. Hopefully this one would last.

_xxx_

Conner and Tori clambered onward, stepping over protruding plant life and ducking under low hanging branches. According to the map, they were extremely close, a source of relief for the exhausted pair. They had been walking for days in the jungle, the confirmation of their journey apparent on their grime-stained faces. Up ahead, a sliver of light peeked through the break in the trees. Exiting the dense vegetation, Conner and Tori found themselves at the edge of an elevated cliff, the Inferno temple visible just beyond the obstacle before them. A rickety bridge lay across the two cliffs, suspended an extensive amount in the air between their present location and their desired destination on the other end.

Tori and Conner inched to the edge and looked down. Conner gulped at the long drop, the end not discernible from their position.

"Oy vey..."

Tori glanced out at the rope and plank bridge, questioning its stability, "There's no way that's gonna hold the both of us."

Conner nodded in agreement, "Okay, you go first and take the stuff. I'll go after."

Tori frowned, "Are you sure?"

Conner nodded again, the nerves eating at his courage, "Yeah. I'll find a way to get across."

Tori took a deep breath and slowly make her way across while Conner waited with bated breath. With each step she took, the bridge trembled under her weight. After what seemed like an eternity, the water ranger made it safely to the other side.

Conner gathered his wits and took his first step out on to the first plank. The surface beneath his feet quivered unsteadily, sending shivers down the Chosen Ranger's spine. As the jock ventured on, the bridge quavered more violently, and Conner's fear escalated to another level. Every step taken seemed to last an infinity, and Conner was aware of the dangers. The next step proved to be fatal as the wooden board beneath his foot shattered while the rope railing severed. The bridge collapsed, each side swinging downward. Conner launched himself through the air, grabbing onto the half of the bridge closest to the temple. Helplessly, the Chosen Ranger dangled, unable to go either up or down. Time slowed as Conner hung, feebly. Sweat rolled down his forehead, the only sound his heavy, ragged breathing, the rough texture of the rope and the steady ache in his arms his only feelings.

Conner glanced to his left, and his eyes widened as he glimpsed one strand after another separate from the rope. The final piece snapped from the center, plunging the Chosen Ranger down into the endless abyss. Conner's body hurtled down into the infinite darkness, the desperate thoughts flashed through his consciousness.

_No! It can't end like this!_

_I won't let the universe down!_

_I have to fulfill my destiny!_

_I promised Kira I'd come back!_

_Kira...!_

_Kira...!_

_KIRA!_

As his body plummeted down into the chasm, Kira's beautiful face encompassed his vision. Defiance resonated through his perception, and he refused to die without seeing her face one last time. The phoenix song resounded through his ears as his passion flared, tapping into a deeper facet of his elemental power. Conner felt his power surge, engulfing his body in a pure white fire. His amber eyes glowed ivory, and the sphere of flame encasing his body propelled him upward. Tori gaped as a ball of unadulterated fire that was Conner floated upward. As soon as he reached the top, the flames flickered from his body, and his eyes reverted to their normal honey shade. Conner dropped from his elevated state to land hard on the shrubbery floor, an agonized "whumph!" floating from the red ranger's lungs. Tori gathered the fallen jock, hauling him to his feet. Conner blinked, his eyes bleary, and Tori's face swam for a moment before coming into focus. Conner wavered, disoriented as he tried to sort out his thoughts, and he turned groggy gaze to the water ranger.

"Wha – what happened?"

Tori shook her head in disbelief, "You got me..."

Conner shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his head. Glancing around, the Chosen Ranger spotted the temple in the distance and tossed his head in the direction.

"C'mon. We're here."

The pair approached the temple, studying the massive structure before them. Conner reached up and felt the door, looking for a way to open the entrance. His hand traveled over a handprint, and his gaze held onto the indention. He could hear the phoenix guiding him and placed his hand within the grooves. Conner concentrated his power and allowed the fire to flow from his fingertips. The pair watched with fascination as the fire spread from the handprint to snake around conduits engraved in the stone, forming the figure of a fiery phoenix. With a loud groan of protestation, the locks that had been idle for centuries sprang into motion, parting the door. Conner turned to Tori.

"Stay here. I need to do this alone."

Taking a deep breath, the Chosen Ranger strode through the doors. The entrance slowly sealed behind the red ranger, impeding the jock from the outside world. A wall of fire flared up, blocking Conner's progress. With a wave of his hand, the jock extinguished the barrier. A narrow trail led to an elevated altar, and Conner ventured across, his path illuminated by the low flickering flames that danced along the temple walls. At the end of the walkway, an ornate hilt of a sword protruded from an elaborately carved stone. Conner stepped around the stone and approached the altar. The Inferno Morpher floated in the air at the center of the altar, an orb of pulsing flame encased in a glass sphere, glowing from its resting place, suspended by a leather cord. Tentatively stretching out his hand, the Chosen Ranger make a move to retrieve the sphere when the fire around him flared. Conner jerked back as the flames surrounding the altar flared. Conner jerked back as the fire swelled higher, and a figure materialized among the depths.

"Who are you that dares to take the Inferno Morpher?"

Conner stepped forward, "I do."

The female looked downward at him, clad in robes that flowed with fire, her eyes a scorching orange glow, "I am Dynah, keeper and priestess of the fire. Many have attempted the retrieval of the morpher. Tell me, human, what makes you different."

Conner straightened, "I am the Chosen Ranger."

The priestess smiled, gazing down at the confident young man, the determination flashing fiercely in his eyes, "Numerous beings have staked that claim before. What do you intend on using the morpher for?"

"The evil sorcerer Khyuss has risen again." Conner stared up defiantly at the priestess, "It is my destiny to defeat him."

"Well then, Chosen Ranger, we shall see if you are worthy of this morpher and your chosen destiny." The walls surrounding the altar opened, revealing foot soldiers that flipped out, surrounding Conner. The fire ranger surveyed his new situation with interest.

"Okay, plunging down two hundred feet than fighting off temple cronies was so not in the job description."

Out of the corner of his eye, Conner spotted a foot soldier rushing towards him. Quickly, the Chosen Ranger sprung into a back flip while the foot soldier ran right underneath him, crashing into his fellows advancing on the other side. Conner sat his feet, moving his body to the left as a fist whizzed past his head. Forcing the arm down, Conner countered with a right cross, and a roundhouse kick sent the guardian down. Whirling, the fire ranger conjured up a fireball and sent the sphere hurtling towards a group of soldiers, rendering them into dust. As another guardian rushed, Conner sprinted towards a nearby pillar. Running up the side, the jock pushed off, and back flipped over the soldier giving chase. The Chosen Ranger ducked under a punch, retaliating with two quick jabs and a tornado kick. Conner shifted to the defensive, staving off his attackers. One blow permeated the jock's guard, sending him crashing backwards. Slamming into the rock at the end of the walkway, Conner gazed up at the hilt protruding from the center. Rising to his feet, the fire ranger grasped the handle and wrenched the sword from its holding place. At his touch, the weapon flared to life, radiating a warm orange. The grooves on both sides of the blade, looking suspiciously like flames, pulsed with energy as Conner marveled at the weapon.

With a renewed vigor, Conner rushed at the foot soldiers, the sword brandished. Minions fell with every swipe of the sword, and Conner stood among the remains of the temple guardians littering the floor. Dynah's voice resonated through the air to the ranger.

"Well done, Ranger. The inferno has found you worthy of its power." With a wave of her hand, the morpher flew from its place on the altar to rest around Conner's neck, settling at the base of his throat. The Chosen Ranger tilted his head at the temple keeper.

"Just like that?"

Dynah smiled warmly, "Yes. Just like that." The priestess gestured at the sword held captive in the jock's fist. "Only the Chosen Ranger would have been able to pull the Wildfire Sabre from that stone." Dynah raised her hands, the silhouette of a zord expelling from her fingertips.

"Your guardian spirit has guided you well, and now, you will guide it in battle. The phoenix zord with serve you well." Again the priestess waved her hand. The Inferno Morpher glowed, and flames snaked over Conner's body before engulfing him in its depths. The flames flashed before dying down, revealing Conner outfitted in his ranger costume. The primary torso spandex shone a deep red, and the leggings a gauzy black with the armbands, gauntlets, belt, and boots a prominent gold. The light reflected on the Chosen Ranger's dark scarlet helmet, the visor surrounded with an emblem of a golden phoenix. The sphere that was the Inferno Morpher sat surrounded by a crimson fire crest, embedded in the center of the ranger's golden chest shield. Dynah looked down proudly.

"Use your gift well, Chosen Ranger. I have faith you are the one who will finally rid the galaxy of Khyuss." As the phoenix song echoed through the temple, Dynah began to flicker like the flames around before leaving one final message with the inferno ranger.

"Listen to the song of the phoenix. It will guide you to your chosen destiny."

As Dynah faded into the darkness, Conner looked at the sword clutched in his gloved hand and grinned in triumph. He had done it. The power was his, and he was alive. Now there was one more obstacle to overcome before he returned to Kira. Turning, the red ranger sprinted out the door.

Tori stared in amazement as she stared at the imposing figure framed in the entranceway. Letting out a whoop of exhuberation, Tori launched herself into Conner's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Ha! You did it!" Tori pulled back, admiring the impressive costume that her companion was outfitted in and whistled softly, "Wow, they really bring it out for the Chosen Ranger."

Chuckling, the jock powered down and began walking off around the temple, "C'mon, the Lightening temple is behind this one." As the two rangers approached the temple, they gazed up at the heavy stone doors. Similar to the inferno temple, the pair could not find a visible method to open the entrance. Conner let out a growl of frustration and threw his hands up.

"Open sesame!" Tori looked quizzically at her counterpart, and Conner shrugged.

"What? It worked for Ali Baba."

The water ranger shook her head, turning back to survey the door. Running her fingers across the ancient carvings, Tori's hand paused at a circular groove surrounded by depictions of flames. As her brown furrowed, the surfer's gaze shifted to the pendant now resting around the base of Conner's throat.

"Conner, let me see your morpher." Wordlessly, the Chosen Ranger unhooked the leather cord around his neck and handed the orb over, creasing his forehead.

Tori lifted the sphere to the groove and pushed it in. The locks securing the door creaked and moaned as the entryway parted. Cautiously, Conner took back the sphere, and the two rangers entered. There was a calm tranquility about the temple, while the pair gazed in wonder at the statues surrounding the altar. As was the case with the Inferno morpher, the Orb of Lightning hung suspended in mid air, hovering over an elaborate platform. As the two rangers approached the altar, both sensed something was amiss. Turning back towards the entrance, Conner frowned.

"Wait, what happened to the statues?"

From out of nowhere, an ax came crashing down between Tori and Conner, just missing them as they drove away. Rolling to a knee, Tori gazed at the Lightning guardians that had vacated their posts, their blank stone faces bearing down on the pair.

"Does that answer your question?"

Rolling away, Conner ducked as a mace whizzed over his head, "Damn, this routine is getting tired." Morphing, the Chosen Ranger felt the power surge and brandished the Wildfire Sabre.

"What I would give to face a Tyrannodrone right now..."

Tori whirled and took down two guards with a split kick. Calling up a wave a water, she sent the swell of liquid cascading over a large group of foot soldiers, succeeding in dousing Conner in the process. As the last guardian was dispensed, Conner powered down and shook his soaked hair out of his eyes. Airing out his uniform top, Conner spewed a stream of water from his mouth.

"Dude, you are so lucky these things aren't dry-clean only."

Tori rolled her eyes as they stepped out to the altar. Conner stretched out his hand to take the Orb. The energy field around the sphere crackled and sparked, shocking the inferno ranger. Conner drew his hand back, shaking it to rid the stinging sensation.

"Okay, I'm guessing I'm not the one who's gonna get it."

The water ranger frowned as she mind reverted back to a time that seemed so long ago, remembering Sensei's words.

_**"In ancient texts explaining the uses of the Orb of Lightning, it also states that the power of water is essential for the Orb to be obtained. Without your powers, the Orb is unable to be touched. Only water will counteract the energy emitted from the Orb."**_

Calling up her ninja power, the surfer surrounded her hand with a wall of water and reached into the force field. The lightning encompassing the Orb bounced off the liquid barrier. The lightning sphere permeated through the guard wall around Tori's hand, and the blue ranger grasped the sphere. Pulling her hand away, the water ranger beamed down at the prize held captive in her hand. Conner grinned.

"Well, that was easy."

As if on cue, a rumbling tore through the temple as it started to collapse. Tori whirled the Chosen Ranger accusingly.

"Did you really have to say it?"

Grimly, Conner grabbed her hand as they streaked across the crumbling temple. Stopping at the entrance, Conner blasted the door with a ball of fire, and the two rangers dove through. Landing hard on the ground, the pair turned to survey the remains of the two temples. Conner groaned.

"Was that supposed to happen? Because I am not going to explain how I single handedly destroyed a six billion year old monument to an insurance company."

Tori grinned, "Well, look on the bright side. We got this." The water ranger smirked as she dangled the Orb of Lightning in front of the jock's face.

"Somehow, I don't think that will help my case." Conner joked as they reached their packs. Raising the communicator to his mouth, Conner laughed.

"Billy, come in. It's Conner."

The former ranger's voice floated over the device tinged with excitement, "Conner! Good to hear from you. You got it?"

The Chosen Ranger's grin grew wider as he beamed down at Tori, "Hell yes we do! Beam us back, Scotty!" The pair gave hoots of elation as the familiar colored glow engulfed their bodies, preparing to send the team back.

_xxx_

Ivanox dashed into the throne room, winded. The cyborg skidded to a halt and motioned frantically to his liege.

"Master!"

Khyuss' hooded head shot up, and he rushed to the balcony, following Ivanox. The blood red eyes widened in horrified anger as they glimpsed the color-coded streaks shot through the afternoon sky.

"Impossible!" The mysterious sorcerer spat. Whirling, he bore down on his general who shrank back slightly in fear.

"Send down a monster!" The beady eyes shrouded by the head covering narrowed, glowing a fierce purple, "Make sure they don't return."

_xxx_

The group watched with bated breath as the streaks of red, gold, and blue shimmered to reveal Conner and Tori both swathed in grime, exhaustion playing on their faces, but otherwise no worse for the wear. Their respective teams gathered around the pair, offering up their congratulations. Tori found herself swept up into Hunter's arms, lost in the jumble of arms of hugging her, the din of excited conversation wafting over Ninja Ops. Conner reached out in time to catch the yellow-clad bundle that flew into his arms, knocking him to the ground. Kira pinned Conner down, straddling the red ranger around the waist, raining kisses on the jock's face. The yellow ranger abruptly pulled back and smacked the soccer player on the stomach. Conner let out an agonized "whumph!" as he stared up at the musician, winded. Kira glowered down at the jock.

"Don't you ever fulfill another prophecy again! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Conner grinned, chuckling, and he pulled the yellow ranger down for another kiss.

A wail burst through the room, interrupting the reunions, and CyberCam looked up from his place by the computer, "Rangers! We have a monster and Ivanox downtown!" The mood shifted as the team transitioned into business mode. As Conner scrambled up from his position, he stumbled, and Hayley grabbed him.

"Whoa, hang on there, Sparky. You don't look so hot."

"C'mon, Hayley, I -" As the jock opened his mouth to protest, the café owner and Billy both silenced him with identical death looks. The Chosen Ranger plopped down on a seat grumbling and scowling heavily.

"Fine."

Tori grinned as Tally handed her back her morpher, and Shane took his place at the front.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

Tommy raised his wrist, "Ready?"

"Ready." Conner smiled with pride at the sight of his brother taking his place behind Dr. O.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

Conner watched, each second agony as the team battled Ivanox and the monster, Aragonis. The team fought well, but Aragonis has gotten the better of them. Both teams fell in an explosion of sparks, many struggling to get up. Pushing away his chair, Conner stood.

"That's it! I'm not gonna watch them be destroyed!"

Standing in the middle of Ninja Ops, Conner threw out his palms on either side of his head. Bringing in his fists to cross at the wrist, he slowly separated them as the fire energy snaked across his body.

"BLAZE OF THE INFERNO, IGNITE!"

The flames engulfed over the ranger, and the outfit cascaded over his body. Nodding to Billy, Hayley, and Cam, the inferno ranger teleported out of Ninja Ops, speeding into battle.

Aragonis and Ivanox laughed at the exerted rangers, "It seems the galaxy's defenders have met their match." Both minions howled as a scarlet blur sped past them, connecting with a fierce strike, sending them back in a cascade of sparks. Ivanox and Aragonis staggered backward, clutching their injured torsos. The two lackeys stared at the impressive figure clothed in a deep scarlet, the sun reflecting off the golden chest shield.

"Not yet."

The team hefted themselves up, as they gazed upon the Chosen Ranger. Conner whipped the sword up, beckoning to the creatures.

"Care to take me on?"

With a growl, Ivanox and Aragonis charged, swords raised. Conner parried the first thrust, and struck back, slashing Aragonis across the midsection. The monster stumbled away, leaving Conner and Ivanox to continue the battle. The two warriors engaged in a heated exchange, their weapons clashing. The two swords locked and sparked, bringing the Chosen Ranger and his foe face to face.

"You're lucky you came back when you did, Chosen One." Ivanox sneered.

"Oh yeah? And why is that Bucket Head?" Conner spat back.

"Because, this time, I would have destroyed your pathetic yellow ranger."

Conner's eyes widened in surprise, and his guard lowered for a moment. Seeing the advantage, Ivanox darted in and slashed the fire ranger across the chest. More taken aback than injured, Conner stumbled away as Ivanox vanished. Upon seeing Aragonis grow, the rangers called upon their zords.

Khyuss slammed his fist against the railing of the balcony, witnessing Aragonis' demise at the hands of the rangers. A low, menacing grow erupted from the sorcerer's throat as the rage tore through his body. Hunter jerked as the crimson thunder pulsed again. Hurriedly, Cam called the rangers.

"Rangers! Come back immediately! Hunter's in trouble."

Ten multi-colored blurs teleported in, and Hayley rushed in to meet them, "Hurry! Hunter's having another bout and this time may kill him." Tori stuffed the Orb of Lightning into the café owner's hand while the group dashed to the infirmary. Hunter's body lay shaking in profuse agony as sweat ran rivers down his features, his breath coming in rough gasps. Hayley pressed the mystical sphere into the thunder ranger's hand.

Slivers ofenergy overwhelmed Hunter's body, encasing the crimson ninja completely in its glow. The crimson waves mingled with the soft yellow as the lightning power weaved across Hunter's form. Suddenly, with an agonized howl, Hunter's face twisted in pain, and his body spasmed more violently. Billy's eyes widened in alarm.

"The Orb's energy is too strong for his system. At this rate, it might kill him. We need some kind of buffer."

Blake's head snapped up, and he remembered Hunter's words.

**_"You'll get your chance to help me, Blake. But right now, you have to teach Conner."_**

Pushing forward, ignoring the protests of his teammates, Blake grasped his brother's hand, capturing the orb between their joined palms. The Orb's energy snaked across the link joining the two rangers to Blake. The navy ninja's body shuddered as he absorbed some of the lightning. A dull roar escaped from his lips and the Ninja Ops infirmary was bathed in the glow of a light amethyst as the navy of Blake's power entwined with Hunter's crimson. Seconds passed, the only sound in the profound silence, the crackling of lightning and thunder. With a surge of energy, the radiance intensified, engulfing the entire room in its blaze, and Blake and Hunter's voiced united in a loud scream of anguish that echoed, resonating though the room. Gradually, the glow receded, retreating back into its source. The thunder brothers wavered a moment before slumping down, Hunter back to his pillows and Blake back into Trent's arms. Worriedly, Ethan helped the white ranger haul the motionless navy ninja onto a bed while Dustin eased Hunter back into a more comfortable position. Max and Tori broke away to stand beside the brothers.

"Are they okay?" The auburn-haired motocross pro questioned, her eyes cloudy with worry. From behind the computer, Cam nodded while Billy performed a bioscan on Hunter.

"Yeah, Blake's fine." The samurai ranger reassured. "He's just a little wiped. He'll be fine in the morning."

"And Hunter?"

Billy's face split into his calm gin, "It's amazing, but Hunter's fine. All traces of the virus are gone from his system. We were lucky Blake stepped in." The genius glanced in turn to Tori and Conner, "You guys did it."

The room erupted in a roar of joyful cheering. In stark contrast to the exuberance around him, the Chosen Ranger closed his eyes and breathed a silent thank you to whatever divine spirit aided him. Opening his honey spheres, Conner spotted Kira to his right giving Ethan an exuberant hug. Ivanox's earlier statement resonated in his mind, and the jock found himself wondering what the cyborg meant.

_xxx_

Khyuss reclined in his throne, still seething, his silent rage echoing through the empty room. He grew weary of the constant defeats, and rubbing his chin in thought, the sorcerer called to his general.

"Ivanox!"

The cyborg rushed in, gazing in fear at his master, the sorcerer's face shrouded in the dim light. Genuflecting in reverence, the cyborg raised his head.

"Yes, master?"

Halt all creations of any more monsters. We will direct all our energy into the creation of one all-powerful monster that will crush the pathetic Power Rangers. Once they are destroyed, the universe will be mine for the taking." Khyuss dismissed his general with a wave of his hand and strode to the balcony.

"I have not waited fifteen thousand years to meet my defeat. I will rule this universe." Gazing down at Earth, he glimpsed the jubilant rangers, "Yes, enjoy your mirth for it will not last long." Throwing his head back, Khyuss' sinister laugh echoed through the palace.

"With one swift stroke, all you know will cease to exist and chaos will reign again. The end is nearing rangers."

**Coming Up:**

Lotsa fluff!

Conner's reaction to Khyuss' foiled plot

A tender moment between Conner and Kira

_Okay there's the next chapter. Warning, to kind of slow the pace down a bit, the next chapter is relationship-centered that contains a lot of fluff and little action to kind of build to the next obstacle. I thought it would be a good transition for the next chapter...but oh well if you don't like it. Until next time drop a line,_

_Roxie_


	11. Strengths of Love and Heart

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything_

_Okay, for all you that love fluff, here you go. Whew, I'm lucky I got this chapter up when I did. I basically spent most of this week trying to convince my jerk of an ex-boyfriend that it was _**not**_ me that egged his car; it was my boyfriend and bandmates. Hehe. I just watched and conveniently held the egg carton..._

_Oh and to all Japanese speakers, sorry if the translation for "power within" is incorrect. I used an online dictionary..._

_Thanks to the reviewers!_

**CillatyVer. 2.0**: I'm afraid that answer won't be revealed until the final battle, which isn't for another two or so chapters. Hope I keep you hooked long enough to find out...

**Ghostwriter**: Wonky? Haha, is that a technical term?

**kEs-2717**: Like it says above, I'm lucky I got it up in under a week...

**Titanium Gold**: Haha! I laugh in the face of writer's block! Lucky for all you readers, I write out the story before typing it on the computer...

_And everyone else: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am blown away with all the great reviews!_

**Warning**: Extremely mild implications to sex. Nothing offensive or lewd but just a heads up.

**Chapter 11**

_Strengths of Love and Heart_

Hunter ran along the shores of Blue Bay Harbor's beach, his head thrown back in laughter, the energy seeping from his body. Tori trailed after her boyfriend, grinning at his healthy, tan face and the sea-blue eyes shining with pleasure. Hunter halted at the edge of the water and gazed out, glee oozing from his easy stance, his mouth turned upward in his lazy smile. The crimson ninja turned to Tori, the grin threatening to engulf his face.

"Greetings, Gorgeous."

Tori smiled and blushed as she reached up to brush a stray lock of dirty-blonde hair from his forehead.

"Hey, yourself, Dirt Monkey."

Hunter gave her a withering look tinged with affection, "I'm gonna disregard that last statement only because I'm happy not to be surrounded by machines."

Tori glanced sideways at Hunter, her smile widening as she took in his vigorous state, his jubilance stemming only from the simplicity of gazing out at the ocean. Her stare drifted from his tawny locks, to his mouth, and found herself longing to feel the sensation of his kisses.

"So," Hunter's voice jerked the water ranger out of her reverie, and he cocked an eyebrow expectantly, "I haven't seen you in almost a week and haven't kissed you in like two." His mouth quirked upward in a suggestive smile, "Are you gonna come over here or not?"

Giggling, the water ranger launched herself at the crimson ninja, jumping into his arms. Hunter stumbled for a moment, absorbing the impact of the surfer. Leaning down, the two met in a heated kiss, pouring all of the desperation in their days apart into their ardent gesture. Breaking apart, Tori cocked her head at the mischievous glint in Hunter's eyes. Her own eyes widened as realization hit her and she shook her head vehemently at her boyfriend.

"Hunter, don't you - " Her protest was cut off as Hunter sprinted out into the water, an impish grin adorning his features. Tori shrieked as Hunter plunged them into the cool waters of the Pacific. Emerging from the depths, Tori swatted the thunder ranger hard on the shoulder. Glancing at the boyish grin on his face, Tori couldn't hold on to her anger.

"I think this lack of medication is getting to your head." Tori huffed as she leaned in and captured Hunter's lips, entangling her fingers in his silky locks. As Hunter parted her lips, their kiss slowed to a steady, passionate rhythm, and his arms tightened around Tori, clinging to the water ranger, vowing to never let her leave him. When oxygen became an issue, the two separated. Tori trailed butterfly kisses down Hunter's jaw line and neck, and sighing in contentment, they made their way back to shore.

Tori and Hunter snuggled down in a blanket, gazing out into the horizon at the slowly setting sun. Tori cuddled closely to Hunter, staring up into his brilliant blue eyes. The crimson ranger sighed, enjoying having Tori in his arms again.

"So, what happened out there?"

Tori grinned up at Hunter, losing herself in the depths of his sapphire orbs, "You wouldn't believe me."

Hunter cocked his head, "If I can believe Conner's the Chosen Ranger, I can believe anything you've got."

Tori laughed, "Point taken." Snuggling nearer to the crimson ninja, she began to spin the tale of her adventures, enjoying the normalcy of just talking to him.

_xxx_

Tommy's brow furrowed as her searched through his laptop, trying to find either the workout regimen he had written out for the rangers or next year's lesson plan, whichever came first. Jason had once told him forgetfulness was his greatest flaw, and now, the black ranger was feeling the repercussions. What the hell did he name those files?

Double clicking on a vaguely labeled document, Tommy recoiled slightly as he gazed on what he stumbled across. It was an old picture of himself and Kimberly sent when Jason thought it was fitting to remind the original team of their expeditions on the tenth anniversary of their formation. Automatically, Tommy moved the cursor over to delete the file, but, looking at it again, he found himself unable to do so.

Leaning back, Tommy thought to himself. If only he could erase Kim from his life as easily as deleting a file from the computer. But, as was the case with the image, he found it difficult to just remove all the memories of himself and Kimberly from his mind. Tommy gazed out at the picture. They were tangled together in a close embrace, their faces laughing up at the camera, eyes alight with happiness. Subconsciously, Tommy reached a hand up to graze the image of Kim's caramel strands, and his mind brought him back to the times where he would intertwine his fingers through those soft locks. Staring into her doe-brown eyes, Tommy drifted back to when his world revolved around those eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tommy jerked as he whirled towards the source of the second voice.

"Hey, Billy."

The former blue ranger caught a glimpse of the image his friend was staring at before Tommy hastily closed it. Shaking his head slightly, the genius smirked.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Of course not!" Catching the smirk on Billy's face as the blue ranger tilted his head conspiratorially, Tommy fumed. A look of annoyance crossed the veteran ranger's prominent features as he opened his mouth to argue but found himself unable to refute. The black ranger shook his head.

"I know that I shouldn't, but I do."

Billy's crystal green eyes sparkled with amusement, "Is that why you've never dated since?"

Tommy's head shot up, "Wait a second, I've dated!"

Billy shook his head, "I meant, besides the train wreck that was you and Kat." He chuckled, "You know, it's kind of hard to give your heart to someone when it already belongs to someone else." The original blue ranger cocked his head at his longtime friend.

"Have you seen her since..."

"Trini's funeral?" Tommy sighed, "No. As much as I still love her, Bill, I don't know if I can go back. It's too much history."

The genius smiled, "As a friend who loves and cares for you both and is only looking out for your well-being, let me give you some advice." Billy made sure he had Tommy's attention, "You can blow out a candle, but there's always a way to relight the flame." Billy slipped something into Tommy's open palm, "All you need is a match." Standing, the blue ranger clapped a hand on his former leader's shoulder as he departed. Tommy looked after his friend then down at the object in his hand. Shaking his head, the black ranger sighed heavily as he read over the words on the business card.

**Dr. Kimberly Ann Hart  
**Sports Medicine and Physical Therapy  
1014 DeSantos Plaza  
Los Angeles, CA  
(675) 555-8712

_xxx_

Blake and Max strolled along the boardwalk, hand and hand. Sitting along the railing, Blaze gazed out into the open abyss of land and water, a pensive look playing across his features, deep in thought. The auburn-haired girl beside him gave a soft nudge with her shoulder.

"Hey, you're miles away. Wanna come back to Earth?"

Blake grinned, "I was just thinking. Hunter knew."

Max shot him an inquisitive look, "Knew what?"

The navy ranger shrugged, trying to sort out his thoughts jumbled though his head, "Everything. That Conner would succeed, that I would help him somehow. It's like he had a sixth sense."

The motocross pro beside him smiled, "Maybe he just had faith."

"And I didn't?" The thunder ninja challenged huffily.

Max grinned impishly, "Nope." Chuckling at the indignant look adorning Blake's features, she shook her head, "You know you need assurance with everything."

Blake grudgingly nodded, "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. It's just..." Blake swallowed hard, the brush of almost losing Hunter still fresh in his mind.

"With all we've been through, I didn't want to lose him." The navy ninja forced out a rueful laugh, "Hell, I don't think I would have trusted Sensei."

Max sighed as she shook her head, "Well, at least that scare is over."

Blake nodded, "Yeah and soon we'll all either be floating space dust in a universe of ultimate chaos or sitting pretty in a relatively normal world..."

_xxx_

Conner stood alone in his backyard, juggling his mini soccer ball. The ball flew idly through the air, the jock manipulating its movements too preoccupied to pay attention. The ball skittered away as he lost control, and Conner didn't bother to chase after it. Sliding down to sit against the trunk of a tree, Conner's mind resonated with Ivanox's words.

"I thought you weren't oblivious." Kira smiled, gazing down at the fire ranger huddled underneath the tree.

Conner raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I'm not. I'm just thinking."

Kira tilted her head, "About...?"

Conner's brow furrowed as he studied the yellow ranger, "Something Ivanox said to me." Glancing at his counterpart, Conner gazed intently into her hazel orbs.

"He told be I was lucky I came back when I did because this time, He was going to destroy you." Conner shook his head, confusion displayed on his attractive features, "What did he mean by 'this time'?" As Kira's face blanched and her eyes lowered, Conner all but growled.

"Kira, what's going on?"

The musician hesitated, unsure of Conner's reaction, "Khyuss was going to mortally wound me or destroy me, whatever came first, as an attempt to lure you back..."

"WHAT?" Conner stood abruptly, fury radiating from his honey eyes, "Please tell me there is a completely reasonable explanation WHY THE HELL NO ONE TOLD ME!"

Kira gulped as she averted her eyes again, "I thought it was best."

"What? Why?" Conner's voice barely reached a decibel, his tone dangerous, "Kira do you have any idea how worried I was not knowing what was happening here, not to mention being in no position to help? I mean, at least if someone told me, I could have done something in terms of figuring out a solution." Conner fisted his hands through his hair, the fear tearing at his heart.

"I gotta take a walk..."

The jock ventured out into the gardens of Ninja Ops, the thoughts swirling through his head, a jumbled mess of disarray and confusion. Spotting Sensei situated by the central fountain, Conner advanced towards the man. The mentor turned and caught Conner approaching and bowed to the Ranger. Conner returned the gesture, joining Kanoi.

"Congratulations on succeeding in your mission, Conner."

The red ranger forced a smile, the tension apparent on his handsome face, the evidence of his turmoil in his taut shoulders, "Thank you, Sensei."

The mentor turned his wise eyes to the Chosen Ranger and gazed inquisitively at the younger man, "Tori tells me you had an interesting experience during your journey related to your elemental powers. Do you wish to talk about it?"

The young Ranger shrugged, and his thoughts brought him back to the encounter, and the fear he would never see Earth or Kira again, "When the rope bridge collapsed, and I was falling, all I could think about was how I wasn't supposed to die like this, how I couldn't leave the universe helpless. Then I remembered that I promised Kira I'd come back. All I could see was her face." The red ranger paused, swallowing hard to rid himself of the terror he had felt.

"Then I heard the phoenix song, and I could understand what it was telling me. It told me to let it guide me. So I just let go. I felt the fire within me ignite, and it was a different feeling than normal. Like warmer, more powerful, and I felt stronger. All of sudden, I was on top of the mountain. I must have floated like two hundred feet..."

Sensei nodded, his astute face deep in thought, "I am amazed, Conner. You have accessed a deeper, more potent facet of your elemental powers. This is a mastery only few have accomplished and even fewer have controlled."

"So this is kind of like the Triassic powers?"

Sensei inclined his head in affirmation, "Indeed, Chosen One, very much so. The power you have tapped into is called _ryoku inai_ translated into 'power within.' Only a person whose level of passion and strength of mind reaches an incalculable stageis able to access those powers. Not many ninjas find their true passion strong enough." Sensei looked at his student.

"Passion is a powerful ally, Conner. It is what fuels the power you hold. I advise you to not allow it to fade."

_xxx_

Trent, Ethan, Eric, Shane, and Dustin sat at the kitchen table of the Dino rangers' summer lodgings doing what guys their age did best: eat. The kitchen echoed with their idle chatter.

"So, c'mon, Dustin, spill. Who's that special someone for you?" Ethan nudged the yellow ranger and grinned expectantly. The motocross racer shook his head in hesitation, but the urging of the table won over his indecision.

"Alright, alright. It's Marah..."

The group exploded into raucous laughter as the boys traded shoves and catcalls while Trent gaped at the earth sensei.

"Seriously, you're dating that Cassidy Cornell look-alike?"

Dustin's sheepish look was answer enough, prompting another bout of mirth for the gathered rangers.

"So what about you, Picasso?" Shane directed towards Trent, his eyes tearing from laughter, "We all know you and Kira had a thing but what about now?"

Trent shook his head, "It wasn't really a thing, more like casual flirting. Now..." The artist stalled, and Ethan rolled his eyes and prodded the white ranger.

"Dude, just tell them!" At Ethan's words, the whole table leaned in, hanging onto Trent's every word. The artist relented.

"Okay, it's Krista." In stark contrast to the reaction Dustin received, the group gawked in shocked silence. Eric was the first to speak.

"Whoa, wait. Isn't that the environmentally obsessed, tree saving girl Conner took to prom?"

Trent nodded and barked out an embarrassed laugh, "Uh, yeah. We met when I, ah, actually was drawing a tree and, um, kinda hit it off."

The moment of silence only lasted a minute longer before the laughter broke out again. Dustin grinned at the table of rangers.

"Hey, dudes, do you ever wonder 'why me'?"

His four companions gazed curiously at the earth ranger, various expressions of confusion etched on each face.

"What do you mean by that?" Trent posed the mutual question.

Dustin shrugged, "Well, y'know, we were all destined to be rangers. I mean, the Scroll of Destiny said that me, Shane, and Tori would be rangers, and the Dino Gems chose you guys, well, minus Eric, of course. But he was still able to bond with the Gem."

"And the prophecy said that Conner was the Chosen Ranger." Ethan added.

"Yeah." Dustin nodded in agreement. Glancing at each ranger in turn, he shrugged, "But don't you ever think that maybe the power chose wrong?"

Shane chuckled, "Dude, I think we've all gone through that stage. It's a given or like initiation into the horribly dysfunctional Ranger family."

Ethan grinned, recalling the memories, "Seriously. Conner went through a major doubt stage, thought about quitting, and Kira flat out refused the first time around."

Trent chewed his sandwich, "Yeah. We all didn't expect it to happen, but I don't think any one of us can imagine life without the power."

Shane chuckled, "Sad but true. I swear I had the worst superhero complex after defeating Lothor for the longest time."

Dustin grinned, "Same here. Kelly almost fired me, I spaced out so much."

Shane looked at his counterpart in amusement, "Dude, you space out regardless."

"So not necessary..." Dustin shot back.

Trent smiled, "Y'know, it's kinda funny. I actually enjoy almost being destroyed by some psychopath evil on a weekly basis."

Eric nodded, "Yeah. It does make things a lot more interesting."

The five rangers shared a laugh, bonded by their common pastime, welded together by their mutual goals to rid the universe of evil. Ethan raised his soda can.

"Cheers to freaky mutant dudes!"

_xxx_

Conner lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, losing himself in thoughts of Kira and Sensei's words. Her image embedded itself in his mind, their interactions playing through his conscience. She was his rock, the fire to his passion, his reason for living. She had been there for him every step of their journey, supporting him through the trials and tribulations, and holding a solid faith in his abilities, even when his doubt threatened to encompass all.

_**"I mean, with Mesogog, it was just Reefside. Now, it's the whole frickin' universe." Kira laughed slightly at the red ranger's choice of words. Conner fisted his hands through the chocolate strands of his hair, "What if the power chose wrong? What if I'm not cut out for this?"**_

_**Kira turned her hazel gaze on the red ranger, "The power chose you, Conner. It could have chosen anyone. Obviously it means you're worth something."**_

_**Conner shook his head, "How can you believe in me so unfailingly?"**_

_**Kira smiled, affection for the red ranger radiating from the expression, "Because you have done this before. Conner, Reefside's mutant freak-free because of you. You led us in defeating Mesogog."**_

She had been his shoulder to lean on during the early shock of his emerging powers. Always there to listen and comfort. Even when he had pushed her away, she continued to stay by his side, refusing to allow him to retreat back into his shell.

_**"Don't come any closer. It might happen again." Kira's brow furrowed with worry, hearing the anxiety in Conner's voice.**_

_**"I'll take my chances." **_

_**"I don't know what I can do to help you," Kira admitted. "But, I'm here for you, Conner." The red ranger nodded as Kira wrapped her arms around him.**_

Life with Kira had never been easy, and Conner admitted it never would be. When they first met, she had told him off for calling her babe. It was what first drew the red ranger to her. No one had ever stood up to him like that, and he found himself intrigued by the spunky, sarcastic, beautiful girl whose sense of self astounded him. During their roller coaster journey of being rangers and falling in love, they had gotten into their fair share of squabbles and spats. Fighting, arguments, insults, all settled into their repertoire of relations. His occasional chauvinism and her recurring stubbornness appeared too prominently in their personalities to be disregarded, leading to the source of many a quarrel.

_**"If anything, you should be thanking me."**_

_**"Typical Conner!" Kira spat, the remark breaking through her astonishment at the mature words spoken by the red ranger, her own words more out of habit than real annoyance.**_

_**"Shall we elect a parade in your honor? Inflate that over-sized ego of yours to bigger proportions?"**_

_**Conner threw his hands in the air, "You are impossible!"**_

But, amidst all the fights, and the times they infuriated one another, Conner and Kira were hopelessly caught up in love. Conner chuckled to himself. The day Kira confessed her feelings to him was a day that would be forever rooted in his mind. That day everything went right. The kiss they shared opened up the floodgates, and Conner felt every frustration, every tension, melt away. His feelings were no longer hidden.

_**Kira buried her face in her hands before grabbing the back of the red ranger's neck, and the musician vented her feelings in a way that would surely penetrate the jock's thick skull. Pulling him down to her, she crushed her lips to his, pouring her fervor into a ferocious kiss. Breaking away, the yellow ranger stared at a dazed Conner.**_

"_**Uh, is that your way of telling me you like me or something?" The jock questioned.**_

"_**No."**_

_**Feeling more that slightly stupid, Conner averted his gaze, blushing a deep crimson, "Oh."**_

_**Kira rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I'm trying to tell you I love you, lunkhead. Honestly, are you really that dense?"**_

_**The red ranger shook his head, "Of all the girls to fall in love with, I get the sarcastic one." The jock quirked his trademark McKnight grin, "I love you too, Kira. I always have." Swooping down, Conner grabbed Kira in his arms and bent down to engulf her lips in as ardent kiss burning with fiery passion.**_

Conner groaned. He knew he had overreacted when Kira told him of Ivanox's plan, and the fear still resided in his heart. He knew that even given the information, he couldn't do anything to help. After all they had been through, the red ranger could not bear to lose Kira, especially after all the effort he had put into telling her his true feelings. His life revolved around the petite musician, and Conner knew it would be devastated without her.

"Hey."

Conner looked up to find Kira framed in the doorway, bathed in the gentle glow of the candles situated around his room. He smiled softly, motioning her in. The musician settled down on the bed beside him as he propped himself up against the headboard. A silence passed, neither one sure of what to say to the other.

"I'm -" Kira began.

Conner turned to face her and gently pressed a finger to her lips, "No. I don't need to hear it." He sighed, taking hold of her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Kira, I was just so...afraid. I'm supposed to protect the team, it's my job to protect the team, always has been. I know I was doing something for the whole universe, but still...It was hard not knowing what was going on." Conner's voice trembled as he struggled to quell the tears threatening to run their course.

Kira raised a hand to his cheek, cradling it lovingly, "I know you were worried about me, Conner, but this wasn't any different from facing Zeltrax or Elsa."

Conner shook his head violently, "But it is. Zeltrax and Elsa couldn't care less who they destroyed as long as someone was in pieces. Ivanox's sole intent was to destroy you." The Chosen Ranger looked down and sighed deeply.

"Look, this may sound totally sappy and so not like me but just hear me out." Kira's brow creased as she watched Conner struggle with his words.

"I love you. I always have. Ever since you chewed me out for calling you a babe, I've felt an attraction." Conner shrugged, "I know it took me awhile to tell you and we haven't been dating that long, but I just feel so much for you. I can't even find the words to describe how I feel."

"Not that your vocabulary is that extensive, right?" Kira grinned up at the red ranger, unable to resist the jab. A smile creeped its way onto Conner's face.

"Yeah, well, you don't call me Jockboy for nothing." Conner's amber eyes locked on to Kira's hazel ones, "The reason I lost it was because the threat to you was real. I was so scared I'd lose you." Kira's heart softened at the haunted emotions cascading over Conner's honey eyes.

"I don't want to imagine life without you."

Kira all but melted as she smiled, laying her head on his chest. The red ranger wrapped his arms around the petite musician and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I promised you I'd come back and I did. Now, I'm gonna make you another promise." Slowly, Conner sat up, guiding Kira with him. His honey eyes gleamed with tender affection and a full-blown smile adorned his features. Not the usual McKnight grin but a "I'm gonna tell you something really, really, _really_ important and if I don't tell you, break out the broom and dustpan 'cause I'm gonna burst" kind of smile.

"I promise I'll always be here for you. God forbid we ever fall out of love and end up hating each other, but anytime you need me, I'll be there. No questions asked." Conner punctuated his bold declaration with a kiss, and Kira couldn't help but laugh at his boyish enthusiasm.

"I'm holding you to that one, Jockboy."

Conner whipped out his patented grin, "You're gonna be stuck with me a long time, Rock Star."

Kira playfully rolled her eyes as she pulled Conner down for a kiss, "Just my luck." Their lips met in an ardent embrace, satisfying the void left during their days apart. The kiss escalated, deepening in passion and fervor crashing into its pinnacle. Conner's tongue coaxed Kira's lips to part, allowing his tongue access. The jock eased them down onto the soft mattress, his hands and lips exploring Kira's body, his sole intent to please the musician beneath him. Conner felt Kira's hands slide from around his neck to run down his torso, settling on his stomach. Her small fingers snaked under his t-shirt to splay across his abs and traveled upward, bringing the garment along with them.

"Kira, wait." Conner broke away and gazed intently down at the musician beneath him, "We can stop right now, and I'll understand. I mean, it's not that I don't want to do this. There's nothing I'd want more. I just don't want to push-"

Kira halted the jock's flustered ramblings with a slow, passionate kiss that left him dazed. Returning to his senses, Conner's gaze fell to Kira's and found love, trust, and desire reflecting in her hazel orbs. Leaning down, he met her halfway in a loving caress of their lips. His t-shirt was tugged up and discarded, followed closely by hers. A wave of Conner's hand extinguished the candles dimly lighting the room, plunging the quarters into darkness, allowing only the privacy of night to witness the consummation of a couple's devotion.

_xxx_

Khyuss gazed in rapt attentiveness at the creation before him, the purple energy radiating from his fingertips, fueling his masterpiece, glowing with violet power. Ivanox bustled around, making adjustments to the half-finished monster. As Khyuss watched the object of sheer destruction take form, the sorcerer felt something was missing from his creation having its full destructive power. He needed something with a lot of energy that, when activated, expelled power. Khyuss knew one kind of power that would serve his purpose, and he smiled to himself as a plan to obtain that power formulated in his mind. The sorcerer cackled in sinister happiness, confident his triumph would be complete.

Hunter stirred in his bed. Looking down, he only saw the peacefully sleeping Tori curled into his chest, her breathing slow and even. Slowly, the thunder ninja rose and ventured out onto the balcony of his apartment with Khyuss' voice still resonating in his mind. Now that the virus had been exterminated from his system, his connection with Khyuss was weak, almost non-existent. Despite the fragile bond, Hunter felt something was amiss with the sorcerer. Something that chilled him to the bone. Hunter shivered, suddenly feeling cold in the humid summer breeze. Something was coming soon. Something big.

**Coming Up:**

Loose ends are tied up

More bonding between the group

A devastating blow is dealt to the rangers that may affect the security of their victory and the life of one of their own...

_Wellup, there you go. Another chapter finished. To all you Kat lovers out there, sorry for the jab. I needed a comeback. Surprisingly, I found after watching Zeo and Turbo, she kinda grew on me. As with this chapter, there won't be that much action other than another twist at the end in the next. However, the final battle is coming up! So until next time, drop a line as usual!_

_Roxie_


	12. In One Moment, It All Can Change

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except the plot, Ivanox, and Khyuss, and the Dryads_

_Sorry again for another delay. Since this was my first week back from Spring Break, my teachers deemed it absolutely necessary to make sure we didn't forget any information. I have been swamped with tests, papers, and homework. So I am forewarning everyone, I will not be able to post as regularly as usual..._

_Thanks as usual to the reviewers!_

_Warning, much like the last chapter, there isn't that much plot significance with this chapter...well, until the end, that is...Onward, ho!_

**Chapter 12**

_In One Moment, It All Can Change_

Sunlight streamed through the widow, bathing Conner's room in its balmy radiance. Conner groaned as the new day alerted its presence, and he stirred as the beams of light struck his back. The red ranger shook his head, his ears still ringing with the phoenix song. Ever since his return, the melody had been repeating in his mind, the same tune over and over. The spirit was trying to tell him something, but what?

Shifting slightly, he found a bundle of girl nestled into his chest, the ripples of golden curls splayed in a halo on the pillow beneath her head, her warm body spooned up against his, fitting flawlessly. The jock stared down at the beautiful musician held captive in his arms, her torso rising and falling peacefully as she breathed and, catching the smile of contentment on her face, smiled as well. He liked this, waking up with her next to him. This was something he could get used to.

Kira snuggled down into the blankets, slowly returning to the conscious world. Blinking away the fog of sleep, the musician's hazel eyes widened slightly in surprise as she discovered a toned, muscular arm snaked around her waist possessively and surrounded by Conner's distinctive scent. Recalling the events of the night before, the musician blushed and smiled happily. Kira slowly turned in Conner's arms as to not wake the slumbering jock but jumped as a pair of heavy-lidded honey orbs winked in her direction.

"Morning."

"Morning." Kira returned the greeting, shyness veiled in her soft tone, still not used to Conner's masculine presence in the same bed. The jock grinned down on her, raising himself on one elbow, a look of supreme satisfaction adorning his features. Slowly, he reached up and ran a finger down her cheek, prompting Kira to shiver at his touch.

"You're flushed."

Feeling self-conscious, Kira averted her eyes, "Um, yeah. Just thinking about, y'know, what happened..."

"Last night?" Conner chuckled, "Uh huh, me too." Kira's brow furrowed slightly, glimpsing Conner's frivolity, wondering how the red ranger could be so at ease while her nerves were at the breaking point. Sensing the insecurity in the musician, Conner leaned down and to catch her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"It was amazing. You were amazing."

Kira's blush deepened at the praise, staring tenderly at the man across from her, "You're being biased."

A masculine titter rippled through Conner's throat, "And the problem is...?" The musician smiled.

"Well, thank you anyway." Kira slid her arms to rest around his neck, prompting a slight groan from the jock, "You weren't so bad yourself."

Conner grinned, "You were expecting something other than amazing?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "The only thing amazing is your ego."

Conner's grin threatened to split his face as it grew wider, sensing the challenge, "Those are fighting words, Ms. Ford." Kira yelped as Conner flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. The musician gazed up into the caramel eyes twinkling down at her. Intending to change the yellow ranger's opinion, the jock leaned down to capture her lips in a dizzying kiss.

"Conner..." Kira's feeble protest broke through the sensation of his lips as they traveled a path down her neck, "We have a workout at eleven."

"And it's only nine thirty." Conner's mumbled voice drifted upward as he lightly nipped her neck. Kira sighed at the jock's one-track mind on its course to prove his point and slowly but firmly grabbed ahold of his chocolate locks tugging upward. Conner's lips reluctantly unlatched from her neck, and he disentangled himself from their embrace. Kira laughed at the adorable pout on his face and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, Jockboy. We have plenty of time for that." Flashing the disgruntled jock a grin, Kira slid from the bed, bringing the bed sheet with her, and strode to the bathroom. Conner leaned back against the headboard of his bed, the beginnings of a frown playing the corners of his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, time was the only thing they didn't have enough of. The haunting melody of the phoenix song attacked his eardrums again, and Conner clapped a hand over his ear. What was the guardian trying to tell him?

_xxx_

Dr. O and Sensei Wantanabe stood at the head of the group of rangers, clad in uniforms and sweats. Sensei smiled at them all, his wise eyes surveying the group before him.

"Well, Rangers, it is nice to see you are all well and energized. Now that Hunter, Tori, and Conner are back, we are at our strongest, and Khyuss is sure to know that." Sensei grew serious, "We must be on our guard at all times. He may attack without warning, and his creations are getting more difficult to beat. This is a crucial time rangers. I feel we are nearing the end."

Tommy nodded in agreement, "Sensei's right. When the monsters get stronger, Khyuss is getting more frustrated. You all have to be careful. Hard work is the key at this point so your workouts are going to be intensified. You may feel it for a week, but this is for the best."

_xxx_

"Hey, Conner, you ok?"

A few days later, the fire ranger jerked back into reality as he released the grip on his head. The end remnants of the recurring song faded into oblivion, and Conner glanced back at Trent, Ethan, and Eric, returning his attention to their three on one sparring match. The three rangers circled around the Chosen One, looking for an opening.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conner cracked a smile, satisfying his friends and teammates for the time being.

"You look happy this morning." Ethan raised an eyebrow at the jock. Feinting a jab, the blue ranger whipped off a tornado kick that narrowly missed Conner's head.

"I'm always happy in the morning." Conner protested, side stepping out of the way of a wayward strike and blocking a right cross from Trent.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Dude, we've been brothers a long time and Trent and Ethan know you as well as one. You and 'morning' are not synonymous." The ninja student and current red ranger threw out a sidekick with Conner deftly averted.

"Do you remember two years ago when we had to catch a 5 a.m. flight to London for that stupid soccer tournament of yours? Mom made me turn the hose on you, and you _still_ didn't get up! Now, given the facts, what makes you think we are going to believe that?"

Conner rolled his eyes, "Hang on a sec, Eric, I'm tearing with nostalgia. C'mon guys, nothing's up. I'm just happy."

Trent halted in the process of snapping off a roundhouse kick, "Whoa, hang on there, dude. You're a teenager and a power ranger _and_ the Chosen Ranger. That is three times the angst of a normal teenaged person. In this age group, there is no such thing as 'just happy.'" The artist avoided a sweep to the ankle and stared at the jock imploringly, "So what gives?"

Suddenly, Eric halted, gazing at his brother, "No way! Bro, you didn't!" The three boys stopped and looked at the red Dino ranger. The younger McKnight twin stared around at the group excitedly, bursting with his revelation.

"Conner got laid!"

The Chosen Ranger reached out and cuffed his brother upside the head, rolling his eyes at the lack of tact his brother possessed, amazed that it exceeded his own, "A little louder, bro. I seriously doubt the fly in the corner of the water dojo heard you."

Eric grinned as he danced out of reach of his brother. Ethan shook his head, smirking in amusement at his leader and friend, "Whoa, Conner. For someone who waited six months to tell her how you felt, you sure work fast."

Conner all but growled as he flipped over Ethan, "Dude, you are so lucky I'm in a good mood."

Eric advanced on the jock, throwing out a right cross, "C'mon, bro. Now that we know your dirty little secret, spill." Conner halted, staring at his brother.

"Dude, what makes you think I'm gonna tell you." His gaze shifted to the white ranger, leaning in with interest, "Besides," he protested, gesturing to the artist, "didn't you have a thing for Kira?"

Ethan chuckled, "That was until he found a certain tree-loving environmentalist you took to the prom."

Conner gaped, "You and _Krista_?"

Trent shrugged indignantly, "Hey, no one saw you and Kira coming. Right?" The artist appealed to the group around him. Eric and Ethan grinned sheepishly, and Trent sighed, "Never mind."

Ethan stared imploringly at the jock, "So you gonna tell us?"

Conner grinned, "Not a chance." His three teammates allowed a look to pass between them before rushing the fire ranger. Conner raised an eyebrow at the blatant challenge. Sidestepping Trent, the jock brought the white ranger down with a sideblade kick to the back of the knee. As he dodged to the left, Conner ducked around Ethan, and a roundhouse kick sent the blue ranger stumbling over Trent's hunched form. Catching Eric's jab, the inferno ninja tossed his brother over his shoulder, sending the red ranger sprawling, bowling over Trent and Ethan in the process. The trio crashed to the mat, a jumble of arms and legs. Conner laughed, hovering over his fallen teammates.

"Next time you guys have your minds in the gutter, find some other poor soul to satisfy that need." Turning away, he shot a grin at his teammates.

"Oh, and you might wanna find a more successful approach next time you target me as the poor soul."

Staring after the fire ranger, his fallen comrades shifted and groaned. Ethan grunted, attempting to disentangle himself from the group, "He's gotten better." Trent and Eric grumbled in reply.

_xxx_

Hunter stood alone in the earth dojo, his hands cutting through the air as he practiced a kata. Kicking out, the thunder ranger's attention was so engrossed in his movements that he failed to notice Blake standing at the doorway.

"Want some company?" Hunter grinned at his brother, reaching out to catch the training sword thrown in his direction. Whipping the sword up, Hunter settled into a fighting stance, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Only if you're ready for a beat down."

The thunder brothers revolved around each other, weapons held at the ready. Blake darted in with a thrust, followed by a backhand slash. Hunter blocked both strikes with ease, retaliating with an overhead slice. Their swords locked, both brothers grinning. Blake knocked Hunter's blade upward and, dropping to a knee, swiped the crimson ninja's feet out from under him. Blake shook his head.

"Whoa there, bro. Is age slowing you down?"

Cocking an eyebrow at his brother, Hunter flipped to his feet, "Hey, now. With age comes experience." Rolling underneath a wild swipe, Hunter struck back with two forehand slashes. As Blake rushed, Hunter blocked the oncoming attack and fell backward, throwing his brother over him. The crimson ranger smirked.

"Tsk, tsk. I think all those laps around a dirt track have gotten your brains scrambled. You always use that move."

Rising to his feet, Blake stared at his brother, mischief sparkling in his dark eyes, and he charged the crimson ranger. Cocking an eyebrow, Hunter saw the challenge and rushed as well. Bearing down on each other, both brothers attempted to sweep the latter off his feet. The thunder brothers collided with the other's outstretched sword in clothesline fashion. Hunter and Blake tumbled through the air, landing hard on their backs. Their impact on the mat floor resonated through the dojo, and the thunder brothers lay, winded, side-by-side.

Blake turned his head toward Hunter, "You getting up?"

Hunter started to shift, a grunt escaping from his throat and halted as pain flashed through his prone body. Surrendering to his current predicament, the crimson ranger settled back into his former position, "Nope."

"Yeah, me too." Blake stretched, "You staying down here?"

"Yep," Hunter huffed, "Moving is not an option right now."

"Yeah, me too." A comfortable silence passed between the two brothers, both content with just laying there. Blake turned to his brother, a thoughtful look crossing his face, "Hey, Hunter?"

"Huh?"

"I like this new you."

The crimson ninja turned confused eyes to his sibling, "Care to elaborate?"

Blake laughed as he shrugged, "You're not so dark and brooding anymore. You're happy and fun...It's like every day to you is like another motocross race you've won." The navy ranger gave his brother a sidelong glance, "What gives? Not that I'm complaining."

Hunter shook his head in exasperation, "You try pulling 'dark and broody' when your girlfriend's quirky." The grin splayed on his handsome features softened into a smile, "I denno, bro. Back then, I had so much to be dark and broody about there wasn't that much room for fun and happy." Hunter's expression grew somber as the memories flooded back.

"I mean, with Mom and Dad dead, I had to take care of us. It was hard, looking out for you, trying to make ends meet. Then that whole fiasco about being rangers, turning evil, trying to save the world. I don't know, it was just hard to find something to truly feel happy about." Hunter swallowed hard, recalling the pain and frustrations of the past.

"Now, it's different. You're old enough to take care of yourself, have a job, earn money. I don't have anything to worry about. Now I have Tori."

"And you're in love?" Blake questioned, a grin forming on his dark features.

"Uh huh."

Blake smiled at the look of pure contentment displayed on Hunter's face, "Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know?"

His crimson counterpart frowned with slight bewilderment, "How did I know what?" Hunter's brow creased with concern at the navy ninja's serious expression.

"That I would help you."

Hunter relaxed, visibly in relief, "Because we're brothers. Maybe not in blood but in something stronger. I saw it whenever you were with me. My pain was your pain, and its still that way. I didn't know exactly how you would help me, just that you would find a way somehow." Reaching over, he ruffled Blake's hair affectionately.

"And thanks."

Blake beamed with pride at his older brother, following with one more inquiry, "Hey, Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you, bro."

"Love you too, Blake."

_xxx_

Billy hunched over a microscope, manipulating two instruments as they poked and prodded at the interior of a Dino gem. Tommy stood, observing the process while Shane and Dustin assisted Hayley and Cam in repairs to the Zords. Billy pushed back from the worktable and carefully reassembled the morpher before returning it to Tommy. Calling the others over, Billy also handed morphers back to Shane, Dustin, and Cam.

"Okay, yours are the last ones. So here's the deal, I've made some adjustments to your morphers. By altering the power cells within your respective sources, I was able to add more energy to the existing core, this giving you a more powerful and longer-lasting source." Billy paced around the group of rangers, continuing with his explanation.

"With more power, I was also able to modify your powers to allow teleportation to be easier and much less draining. This way, you all will get to the battles quicker. Everything has been upgraded: weapons, defense systems, suit functions. With Khyuss' monsters getting stronger, the extra power is essential." Billy paused, "Any questions?" When he received no reply, the original blue ranger flashed his calm smile, "Okay then, you guys up for a test run?"

Shane snorted, "Don't need to tell me twice!"

Morphing, the four rangers felt the power surge. Dustin whistled through his teeth, "Whoa, definitely can do some damage with this thing." His counterparts nodded in agreement as they drew their weapons.

Billy chuckled, "That's the point. We are going to need this boost."

Hayley sidled up to Billy, nodding, "Which is also why we boosted the firepower in the Zords. Every little bit counts." The two geniuses shared a look.

"It's almost over, and we have to be ready."

_xxx_

Tori and Kira plopped down on the benches overlooking the lake, fresh from a strength workout. Kira winced as she sat down, already feeling the repercussions.

"How the hell did Conner make it through almost two weeks of that course?" The yellow ranger grumbled, easing her body down, "I feel like I'm gonna split at the seams."

Tori wiped the sweat from her brow, "I don't pity the guy. Shane's slightly sadistic when it comes to that course. It's a wonder why all the air students are so buff, right?"

Kira smiled, "Well, no wonder Conner's cotton so toned. I swear, the guy feels like he's been carved from stone."

Her fellow female ranger quirked an eyebrow, "And how would you know that, Ms. Ford?" Giggling at the heated blush creeping onto her counterpart's cheeks, Tori grinned, "Wow, your ears can sure get red." To add to Kira's embarrassment, Conner jogged up, stopping by the pair. Leaning down, he greeted the yellow ranger with a kiss. Kira's blush deepened as she raised her eyes and found herself staring at Conner's bare chest, glistening with sweat, a gray t-shirt hanging from the waist band of his red workout pants. Coughing, Kira averted her gaze and addressed the inferno ranger.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Conner shrugged, running a hand through his damp hair, "Just out for a run. I've been feeling kind of weird, so I thought it would help clear my head." Glancing at Tori, he furrowed his brow at the peculiar look adorning the water ranger's face as she fought to contain her laughter, "Hey, Tor, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The surfer managed to squeak out, almost dissolving in a fit of giggles as Kira fired a death glare in her direction. Conner shook his head in confusion before turning back to Kira.

"I'll catch you later." With another kiss, Conner departed, pulling on the t-shirt. Shifting, Tori raised her head, hollering to the Chosen Ranger.

"You go, Conner! Keep that rock body in shape!" Swiveling his head, the jock sent a funny look Tori's way. Kira buried her face in her hands, muffling a horrified scream.

"Oh, God! I am so gonna kill you."

Tori laughed, "Oh, c'mon! It's not like Hunter and I never did anything like that."

"I seriously doubt it was under the same circumstances." Kira sighed, shaking her head.

"Was it to make up for Conner blowing up after her heard about what happened with Khyuss?"

Kira blanched, "You heard about that?" The yellow ranger questioned weakly.

Tori shrugged, "Not really. Hunter told me the basics, and I kinda predicted the reaction." Tori cocked her head at Kira, "It wasn't hard considering it's Conner and how much he loves you. Not to mention how protective he is of you."

The musician expelled a long breath, "You have no idea."

The water ninja smiled gently, "You'd be surprised at how well I do." Laughing to herself, Tori recalled a specific recollection.

"You should have seen Conner when he got off the vidphone with you while we were at Phaedos. It was like his whole disposition changed. The guy had literally spent fifteen minutes spewing fire from his fingers and was brutally exhausted. After he saw you for five minutes, he couldn't have been happier. All _because_ he saw you for five minutes. That's devotion. So I guess you can't really blame him.:

Kira shook her head ruefully, "No, I can't. That's why this whole experience - for lack of better word - is so hard. I know I'd do the same thing given the position."

Tori smiled sadly, "Hopefully, you won't have to find out."

_xxx_

Conner's feet pounded on the pavement, his breathing steady and light. Running was his escape, his way to vent his frustrations. When life's burdens buckled his knees, he ran. Anywhere. Anywhere his feet would take him. You didn't have to think to run, maybe that's why he was so good at it. So when thinking made his head spin, Conner ran. Running cleared his head, and life was so much easier when all you had to worry about was the correct route to get home. He didn't have to go through the masquerade of being Reefside's Golden Boy, or even the responsibilities of the Chosen Ranger; he was simply Conner McKnight.

Conner halted at the edge of the boardwalk, overlooking the beach. Grinning, he hauled himself up on the railing, flipping off onto the smooth sands. Sprinting off across the sands, the Chosen Ranger breathed in the sharp smell of the ocean air that mingled with the sound of the softly crashing waves. Conner climbed up the cliff overlooking the shores of the beach and stretched, enjoying the view before his eyes. Wiping his face on his t-shirt, Conner sat down on a large boulder.

Since his return, life had slowed to a relatively normal pace. Aside from the occasionally Dryad attack to keep them on their toes. Conner stared out into the endless ocean abyss, gazing out at the gently lapping waves. Resting his elbows on upraised knees, the Chosen Ranger had been feeling weird since he had gotten back. Not a sick weird but a powerful weird. He felt as if the world was at his fingertips, and it scared him. He was an eighteen year-old kid; the world had no business being at his fingertips or any part of his anatomy for that matter. The phoenix song recurring in his mind confused him. Dynah had told him to listen to the phoenix song. That it would guide him to his chosen destiny. But what was his chosen destiny? Obviously it was to defeat Khyuss but Conner felt there was more to it.

Khyuss stood at his balcony, observing the red ranger sitting on the cliff. The sorcerer turned to the cyborg standing beside him, and a silent command was issued between master and general. Ivanox nodded as he brandished his sword. Vengeance was ripe in the cyborg's mind, and he was looking to deal a devastating blow to the rangers.

Conner was lost in thought, trying to sort through the mess of thoughts raging war in his head. Thinking back, the Chosen Ranger didn't think there was a day in this ordeal that he hadn't felt some kind of confusion. Today was no different. The haunting melody replayed in his mind, and the jock frowned. What was the spirit trying to tell him?

The Chosen Ranger's honey eyes snapped open as he realized something was amiss, and his honed senses alerted him to trouble. Allowing his instincts to take over, the jock sprung into a dive off the boulder. Rolling to a knee, the Chosen Ranger looked up into Ivanox's expressionless helmet.

"We meet again, Chosen One." Ivanox slowly advanced on the inferno ranger, his sword wielded.

"What do you want Bucket Head?" Conner spat, his suspicions getting the best of him.

Ivanox chuckled, "You, Do-gooder."

"Sorry, Dungbrain. I don't sway that way. Nor do I condone interspecies relationships." Conner swiveled his head as the Dryads surrounded him.

"Well then, Ranger, we shall have to take a more forcible approach."

Twelve morphers alerted their owners simultaneously, and Billy's voice floated over the devices, tinged with apprehension, "Rangers, Conner's in trouble. South end of the beach, near the cliffs. Hurry!"

Morphing, team teleported off to the battle, apprehension tingeing every one of them.

Conner flew backwards as a Dryad connected with a strike. Bracing his palms above his head, Conner flipped to his feet. Running up the side of a mountain face, the Chosen Ranger lashed out with a kick, taking down a minion before whirling in mid air to fell its companion. Seizing the moment, Conner began his morph sequence when a blast from Ivanox's sword knocked him backward off his feet. The Dryads swarmed around the Chosen Ranger, holding him captive. The jock struggled against his restraints. Closing his eyes, the ranger concentrated his mind, allowing the power to flow. A fire blast tore through the Dryads, flinging them away. Taking advantage of the distraction, Conner super-sped away...or attempted to. Before the fire ranger could make his escape, a purple force field halted his progress, engulfing the ranger, paralyzing his movements. Wrenching him back, Conner floated to the feet of Ivanox. As the force field dissolved, the Chosen Ranger found himself unable to move, and a strike to the stomach with the butt of Ivanox's sword brought the jock to his knees. Grinning triumphantly, the cyborg struck Conner across the head with a vicious backhand, dropping the ranger to the ground. Pain exploded through the jock, and he raised a heavy head to the cold, expressionless visor of Ivanox.

The group of rangers teleported to the cliff, plunging headfirst into the din of battle. They were met with a group of Dryads. Fighting through the barrier of minions, the team surged ahead. Skidding to a stop at the edge of the scene, the rangers looked up just in time to glimpse a group of Dryads hauling an unconscious Conner to his feet. Ivanox turned to the rangers, reveling in his victory.

"Look, Rangers at your Chosen One." Grabbing the chocolate locks of Conner's hair, Ivanox yanked upward, exposing the jock's beaten and battered face, the blood flowing from cuts on his eyebrow and lip. Letting Conner's head drop, the cyborg cackled.

"Do you enjoy this feeling, Rangers? How can you defeat us without your Chosen Ranger? Your savior is in my clutches, to suffer at my wishes. Soon, your world will be turned upside down."

With a growl, Kira darted forward, knifing through the Dryads rushing to intercept her. The general grinned, firing an energy bolt at the yellow ranger. Kira flew backward, rolling to a stop in front of her team. Staggering to her feet, the musician watched, helpless, as Ivanox jammed the butt of his sword into Conner's stomach. An agonized groan tore through the jock as his knees buckled beneath him. Raising bleary eyes, the inferno ranger gazed upon his team, apologetic pleadings masked in his eyes.

"Say goodbye to your beloved, Yellow Ranger. It will be the last time you shall see him alive." Ivanox thrust his sword into the ground, vanishing himself, the Dryads, and Conner in a flash of purple light, his taunting laughter ringing through the harsh air.

"Conner..." With a sob, Kira collapsed into Eric's arms. The team gathered around her, every single one of them lapsing into stunned silence. Grimly, Tommy raised his morpher to his lips.

"Billy, Khyuss has Conner..."

**Coming Up:**

Khyuss' plan for Conner

The Rangers struggle to retrieve their Chosen Ranger

A spirit from the past long before reveals a secret for the future

_There you go! Hope you like this little twist in the plot. What could Khyuss possibly need with our Chosen Ranger? And does he have the balls to actually kill him? More like do I have the guts to actually kill him off? Hmmm...we shall see in the next chapter..._

_Roxie_


	13. For His Pain, Part I

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything but Khyuss, Ivanox, the Dryads, and Caleb._

_Okay, I know, I took a really long time to post. But don't say I didn't warn you. Please see Chapter 12 if anyone has any doubts about that assertion. Once again, I will warn everyone. School is kicking my butt so updates will be erratic._

_Thanks to ye loyal reviewers! I'm pleased I knocked you all silly with that little twist!_

**Titanium Gold**: Oooh! Confusion is good! I'm keeping you on your toes, am I not?

**Jenna Summers**: Well, first off, let me say welcome to this humble abode of reviewers and thanks for the kind words. I couldn't agree with you more!

**the real vampire**: Ouch! That hurts! Well, when the final battle comes, I swear I will make it up to you!

**fenestrae**: Yes, slow and painful may be what I have in mind...

_Again, sorry for the delay. All apologies aside, on with the story!_

**Chapter 13**

_For His Pain, Part I_

The atmosphere surrounding Ninja Ops was grim to say the least, devastated to say the most. The rangers paced, restless in the confines of Ninja Ops as they pondered their next course of action. Various expressions of shock and worry adorned every face while they sat in despondent silence. At one point or another, each pair of eyes flicked over to Kira, regarding the yellow ranger with concern. She wasn't doing too well. Huddled in the corner of a couch, the musician was pale, her hazel eyes shadowed with unease and anxiety, leaning onto Tori and Eric for support. Perched at the base of the couch, Ethan voiced the inquiry left unsaid.

"So what do we do now?"

All eyes swiveled to Dr. Oliver, the most experienced of the active rangers. Straightening from his post against a computer console, the science teacher shrugged helplessly, his hands jammed in his pockets. Even with all those years of Ranger experience, nothing could prepare him for the situation presented, where the entire universe rested on the shoulders of a single teenager whose location and predicament, for the moment, was entirely unknown.

"There's nothing we can do for now." Tommy surveyed the team before him, "For all we know, Khyuss has already killed Conner."

"He hasn't." Heads whipped to Kira, her whispered assertion echoing loudly through the silence. Frowning, Eric turned his gaze to the musician at his side.

"How do you know?"

His reply was an almost imperceptible shrug, "I don't know if I can explain it, but it's like Conner and I have some sort of connection. He knows when something's up with me, and I can tell the same with him." Kira stared at Eric but not really seeing him, a faraway look in her eyes.

Eric shook his head, "I don't know Kira. I mean I've heard of this kind of thing, but how can you be sure it's true?"

"Because you feel it too, Eric." The younger McKnight twin frowned at Sensei, the mentor's quiet presence left unnoticed until then. The wind sensei approached his student and current red Dino ranger. Placing a strong hand across broad shoulders, Kanoi smiled.

"I have told you often, Eric, look inside and feel. Do not think. Listen to your inner ninja."

Eric concentrated his mind on Conner's life force, reaching out to his twin. In a distant place, he could feel the warm glows of his brother. The energy pulsed weakly and wavering, but pulsed nonetheless. Conner was alive. In excruciating pain but alive. Slowly, Eric nodded.

"Yeah. He's alive, alright."

Billy gazed thoughtfully at the red and yellow Dino rangers, "Okay. So we know that Khyuss has Conner but not what for. Now the question is, how do we get in and get him back?"

_xxx_

Conner groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. His head pounded, threatening to escape though his skull and every part of his body ached a furious fire. Clearing the fog from his brain, the jock surveyed his surroundings. The dark gloom of Khyuss' dungeon loomed menacingly around him as the jock shifted from his position, held captive on a platform. Metal cuffs secured him to the platform, binding his wrists and ankles. His shirt stripped and discarded, Conner felt the cold metal of electrodes piercing his skin, connecting to a central machine. Beside the apparatus, the ranger spotted his morpher and communicator encased in a container surrounded by a force field.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Conner jumped at the menacing hiss of a voice permeating through the empty air. Peering into the darkness, the jock gazed inquisitively at the shadowy form emerging from the depths, the face veiled with a long hood, billowing black robes trailing behind.

"Well, Chosen Ranger. We finally meet."

Conner inclined his head in mock reverence, finally being able to place a façade to the ambiguous villain they had fought for so long, "Khyuss, I presume?"

The sorcerer radiated with satisfaction, "You presume correct, but I assure you, Ranger, soon you will be calling me 'Master.'"

A derisive snort flew from Conner's mouth, "I can call you a whole bunch of names right now, none of which would be too flattering."

Khyuss chuckled, shaking his head dismissively, "Ah, yes, the famous bravado. You rangers seem to have an abundance of that."

Conner glared, contempt flashing in his stare, "So are you going to tell me what you want with me or shall I take a wild guess?"

The jock could sense the smirk on the sorcerer's face, "Well, Ranger, your assumption would be that I would destroy you but that would be too easy." Khyuss leaned closer, his face still indiscernible even with the oppressive proximity.

"No, I want to watch you suffer." Pacing before the inferno ranger, Khyuss' red eyes flashed appraisingly.

"You see, I need you, Inferno Ranger. My creation requires your inferno power in order to function properly. The reaction between your element and my power will produce a power almost indestructible. So I am distressed to say I cannot kill you quite yet." Khyuss paused, "Oh, don't misunderstand me, Ranger, you will be destroyed after watching your pitiable team and world annihilated right before your eyes."

Conner struggled fruitlessly against his bonds, his jaw clenched, fury washing through his veins, "You're even more delusional than I thought if you think I'm gonna help you."

Khyuss chuckled in amusement, shaking his veiled head, "Oh, I don't. You Rangers are far too noble for me to assume that. But I do, however, have a method to extract your fire power." The smallest of smiles flashed from behind the shroud, "Allow me to demonstrate."

As Ivanox reached over to push a button, Conner could hear the low hum of the device. Without warning, an agony unlike anything he had ever felt coursed through his veins. His eyes squinched shut, praying for the torment to subside. A pained howl tore through his throat, echoing like the pain assailing his body. Conner writhed in anguish, his body beginning to glow a white fire. The radiance receded, traveling through the electrodes to a container attached to the machine. Ivanox released the button leaving Conner trembling and exhausted, his breathing labored, a steady ache assaulting his body. Khyuss leaned in to the Chosen Ranger's drooping head, delighting in his conquest.

"The beauty is, your life force will automatically replenish your fire energy. And I can take all the power I need." Khyuss gloated, unable to detain his glee.

"Imagine that, the Chosen Ranger, destined to save the universe is aiding in its destruction instead."

With the last remnants of energy, Conner raised his head. Through the haze of pain providing the continuous throbbing in him, his amber eyes shone with fierce rage, his jaw set in fury.

"Go to hell."

A harsh laugh floated from Khyuss' throat, and Ivanox's finger hovered over the button. Cackling madly as Conner's body jerked and spasmed at the horrible torture, his lungs screaming for release, the sorcerer scoffed.

"I already have."

_xxx_

"No, that won't work. How are we going to get a semi close enough to Khyuss' fortress?"

Another idea was tossed aside as the rangers pondered their situation. Billy and Hayley leaned against the central computer, and the café owner spoke.

"So we know that it is impossible to teleport inside the fortress, something about Khyuss' energy scrambling the process. So how do we get in quickly and undetected?"

"Trent." The group turned their attention to Kira, her huddled form vulnerable and small against the massive couch cushions. Uncurling her legs out from under her, the musician straightened slightly, "We could use his camouflage power and Dr. O's invisibility to get in."

"But how do we know how to get to Conner? Khyuss could hold him in tons of different places." Cam interjected.

Hayley smiled, "Well, we could ask our resident link to the insane inner workings of our wondrous villain." Turning to the Bradley brother, Hayley tilted her head, "How about it, Hunter?"

The thunder ranger perched on the edge of a table shrugged, "From what I've seen, there's a dungeon in the lower level of the fortress. Our best bet is that he's in there."  
Tommy nodded, "Okay then. This is what we're gonna do. Billy, you, Hayley, and Cam try to get a lock on Khyuss' fortress. Try to trace Conner's fire energy. Hunter, you, Blake, and Tori map out what you know about Khyuss' palace and find us the quickest route to get to Conner. Shane, Dustin, and Ethan, you guys check the weapons, vehicles and gadgets we have stored, see if you can find anything we may need. Eric, you and Kira check the teleportation grid and find the closest we can possibly teleport to without setting of some kind of alarm." As the team split into their respective tasks, Tommy turned to the white ranger beside him.

"Hey, are you okay with this?"

The artist smiled, "Yeah. Conner did a real decent thing making peace with me. I guess this is kind of my way of returning the favor."

_xxx_

Conner shook himself awake. His body groaned in protest as a shockwave of pain assailing him, rocking through his sensitive joints. He could feel the dried blood on his face from the cuts on eyebrow and lip, the burning sensation from Khyuss' drain pounding against his chest. Looking down, Conner could see the scars from the machine already forming, running in a shatter pattern across his chest. The jock blinked, attempting to clear the stupor from his brain and jumped as Ivanox's dark helmeted head loomed over him.

"Excellent, you are awake. My master will be most pleased."

"I'll bet." Conner muttered under his breath. Ivanox strode over to the center console and casually leaned up against it. Wordlessly, he extracted Conner's morpher from its chamber, taunting the inferno ranger as he twirled it through his fingers.

"I wonder how an insignificant, useless teenager could be worthy of such a power." The general murmured, swinging the sphere before Conner's eyes. The jock raised his eyes from the swaying orb to stare at the cyborg in defiance.

"For the same reason an 'insignificant, useless teenager' can succeed in defeating you many times before, Tin Head." Conner spat back, attempting to rise the lackey. Ivanox shifted slightly, Conner's comment striking a nerve.

"Ah, yes, Ranger. But it is not I who is hanging from shackles." The cyborg taunted, making an effort to hide his discomfort.

"At least I'm not some lowly lapdog out to do Master's bidding." Conner retorted, sensing the growing frustration in the general.

"But you can't even do that. You couldn't even capture the weak, pathetic yellow ranger." The jock winced inwardly hoping Kira would never find out he had uttered those words, knowing full well aforementioned yellow ranger would kick his butt from here to the next generation of rangers. Hiding his inner turmoil, Conner smirked, urging the general further.

"I bet Khyuss is able to bend you around his little finger."

The fine thread linking Ivanox to his composure snapped abruptly as the chair toppled to the ground. The cyborg rose, unsheathing his sword, the wicked blade flickering under the dim glow. Storming to the captured ranger, Ivanox raised his weapon to lie against the jock's neck. Conner gazed up into the empty visor of the cyborg's helmet, his stare steady and unflinching, aware of the cold metal of the blade pressed against his collar. The general leisurely ran the blade down the column of Conner's skin, inducing a thin river of blood to flow.

"I bend to no one." Ivanox raised his weapon, the sword whistling through the air as he struck down, aiming to fall the Chosen Ranger. A force field of purple further halted the weapon's progress as it crashed into the barrier of energy. A large ball of power blasted the general off his feet, and Khyuss materialized from the shadows.

"Fool! What did you think you were doing?" The blood-red eyes flashed menacingly, the sorcerer's rage radiating from his aggressive stance. Ivanox hefted himself to his feet, bowing hastily to his master.

"My apologies, my liege. I was hoping to teach the swine a lesson."

Khyuss brushed away the cyborg's uneasy ramblings with a wave of his hand, "Yes, I seem to be hearing that phrase frequently from you, Ivanox. Do not despair, my general, the Chosen One will feel his pain soon enough. However, for the time being, we need him alive and breathing." Turning to depart, the sorcerer gestured with his hand, an unseen force sending the cyborg flying up against a side wall, leaving with a final command.

"Do not do that again."

Ivanox staggered upward. Watching the sorcerer depart, the general remained silent. Slowly, he swiveled to face the Chosen Ranger, his expression hidden behind the dark helmet. The voice beneath floated to the fire ninja, expelled in a low growl.

"Soon, Chosen One, you will meet your demise. And I swear to you, it will be at my hands."

The phoenix song swirled around Conner while his eyes trailed after the cyborg. He sagged down, the truth shrouded in the general's statement falling heavily across his weary shoulders. The cyborg was right in one sense: the end was nearing.

_xxx_

Hunter allowed the pen to slip through his fatigued fingers and rubbed his temples. Blake and Tori had long since retired for the night but the thunder ranger urged himself to keep working, the least he could do for the man who had basically saved his life. Retrieving the discarded writing utensil, Hunter sketched out another component to his map of Khyuss castle, the faint scratching of his pen resonating through the otherwise still Ninja Ops. Surveying his handiwork, Hunter drew back slightly in surprise. The depiction was extremely detailed, not to mention extremely accurate, considering his art skills were non-existent and in the same category as an emu's. Hunter shifted in his chair to study Ninja Ops. The headquarter's number of inhabitants was dwindling as each member of their team withdrew to rest their tired minds, save for Eric and Kira huddled over the computers. Straightening, Hunter stretched, ridding his back of the cricks sustained from hours of being hunched over the drawing, before heading up the stairs to satisfy the emptiness in his stomach.

_xxx_

"I'm gonna get going." Kira acknowledged Eric with an absent nod of her head. The red ranger placed a gentle hand on the musician's shoulder to catch her attention. Tearing her gaze away from the computer, Kira turned her focus to the other McKnight twin.

"C'mon, you should get some rest."

Kira gave a vehement shake of her head, "Don't worry about me, Eric. I'm gonna stay down here a few more minutes." The red ranger shook his head.

"Just don't wear yourself out."

Kira treated Eric with a vicious glower but softened as she glimpsed the air ninja's genuine concern. Smiling kindly, she patted the hand lying on her shoulder, "I'll be up in twenty."

Satisfied with the response, Eric gave her shoulder one last squeeze before departing. Passing Hunter on the stairs, the younger man shared a meaningful look with his crimson counterpart. The thunder sensei nodded in understanding at the glance shared between them and wordlessly made his way back down to Ninja Ops.

Kira stared a moment after the red Dino ranger before returning her gaze to the computer screen before her, rapidly becoming engrossed in the monitor, her eyes determinedly scanning the coordinates displayed on the screen.

"Here, this might help you stay awake." Kira glanced up and gratefully accepted the steaming mug of coffee offered to her. Hunter moved to place his own mug on the computer console but thought better of it, resting it on the adjoining desk.

"Just don't spill on the computers. Unless you want to see Cam physically have a cow, that is. It's actually quite amusing."

Kira gave a small laugh in response as the thunder ninja slid into the seat beside her. She could feel his intense blue eyes studying her. Hunter frowned at the shadows clouding her hazel eyes and the stress lining her face.

"So how are you holding up?" Kira shot Hunter a look that the crimson ranger easily recognized as her death glare after constant descriptions from Conner. Holding his hands up in surrender, the crimson ranger sighed.

"Okay, okay, yeah, stupid question. What I meant to ask you is how you're feeling."

Kira shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I don't know." Drawing in a labored breath, the musician shook her head, looking down at the mug clutched in her hands.

"He's really hurting, Hunter. Khyuss is doing something to him that causing him so much pain. I can feel it." Tears began to flood her hazel orbs as the musician struggled to keep her raging emotions under control.

"I can almost hear him scream..." A helpless sob escaped from the yellow ranger, her tough façade crumbling. Hunter drew her to him, supporting the musician as she cried into his chest.

"Hey, c'mon now, Kira. We'll get him back. Then we can all take turns using certain parts of Khyuss' decapitated body as piñatas when we defeat him."

Kira's face twisted in slight disgust, "Okay, _that_ did not help me feel any better."

Hunter chuckled.

"Sorry." Locking eyes with the Dino ranger, Hunter grew serious, "Just don't forget, he is the Chosen Ranger for a reason. We'll get him back." Kira nodded, as they returned their attention to the computer, searching for a way to get their Chosen Ranger to them.

_xxx_

The next day, Trent and Tommy stood at Ninja Ops, ready to depart in a scenario similar to when Conner and Tori left for Phaedos but with the atmosphere drastically different. Billy stood by a computer, glancing over the coordinates provided by Eric and Kira.

"Okay, guys, with the coordinates I have, we should be able to teleport you to a cliff that's overlooking Khyuss' palace. You are going to have to find a way to get in from there. Once you actually get in, Hunter will give you directions via these earpieces. Your morphers might be overheard." Billy handed the devices to the black and white rangers.

"Get to Conner as quickly as possible then contact us. Go back to where you started, and we'll teleport you back." The former blue ranger gave a grave nod, "Be careful, and may the power protect you."

With a glance at the musician standing at his left, Trent shot her a smile, "Any messages?"

Kira forced out a laugh, "Nothing I can say in front of Dr. O."

Said doctor shot her a look as his body dissolved into a multitude of black particles. A moment later, Trent's body did the same, and the two rangers streaked away in a stream of color. Gazing up after the pair, Kira sent a silent prayer to Conner.

_Hang on._

_xxx_

The two streaks of black and white landed on the cliff surveying the palace. As their bodies materialized, Tommy and Trent straightened. Both men observed the ominous fortress just visible beyond the edge with skepticism, wary of the unknown horrors that indubitably awaited them inside.

"Yeah...that's creepy." Trent murmured, gazing out at the wicked palace, its sinister points protruding upward to the sky. It was the quintessential villain's center of business. Sharing a glance with the veteran ranger beside him, the two climbed down the steep hill, hacking their way through the forest trees to the entrance of Khyuss' fortress.

Reaching the side of the castle, Tommy and Trent hovered on a rock platform jutting from the side of the mountain where the palace was situated. Tommy activated his invisibility and peeked around the side to the entryway. Two hulking Dryads guarded access to the castle, squawking in a conversation that made sense only to them. Reappearing as he retracted his head, Tommy glanced at Trent.

"Okay. Two Dryads at the entrance. The plan is to quickly dispense then get in."

Trent grinned, "So basically we're playing a bit dirty?"

Tommy grunted, "Hey, they took Conner. That's as dirty as they come."

With a nod of affirmation, the two rangers disappeared, Tommy into oblivion and Trent into his surroundings. Hauling themselves up to the overhang of the entrance, the two rangers creeped to the front as not to disturb the guards. In a wave of surprise, Tommy and Trent suddenly became visible. A swift jab to each beak obliterated the two minions, and the black and white rangers deferred back to their respective powers as they entered the fortress.

"Alright. Hunter, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah." Hunter's affirmed reply floated over the device, "You see that hallway straight ahead? Go through it." The two rangers complied, stealing silently through the shadowed halls, the only sound their steady breathing. Without warning, an agonized howl knifed through the air. The heavy sounds of pain and torture mocked the black and white rangers as both emerged from their states of imperception to send each other looks of trepidation. Hunter's voice cut through their momentary lapse.

"Okay, guys, you should see some kind of gate-like door on your right. Go through that; it's the passageway to the dungeon." Hastily, the two rangers ventured onward, each second draining away another ounce of Conner's life force.

_xxx_

The Chosen Ranger slumped down as Ivanox pulled away the electrodes. Khyuss sealed the container, holstering the pulsing energy extracted from their captive. Smirking beatifically, the sorcerer inclined his head to the confined Conner.

"My gratitude to you, Chosen One. I am delighted in your contribution to my domination of the world."

Conner raised his head, the sweat glistening from his forehead, his body beaten and broken. Turning exhausted eyes to the villain, the soccer player managed a glare, "All gratitude must be made in checks made out to Conner McKnight. Though, I wouldn't say no to your very slow and very painful demise." The cyborg beside him seethed, striking the jock square in the stomach.

"Silence, swine. You are not worthy to address the master!"

Staring after the master and general as they departed, Conner was left alone with only the constant pain in his body for company. Unable to soothe the sting made from the cyborg's unnecessary assault, Conner groaned.

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, I would say that."

Conner jumped at the intrusion of another voice as the phoenix song echoed lightly in the silence of the dungeon, yet glancing around, he saw no one. Returning his gaze to rest before him, the inferno ranger jumped again as a ghostly phoenix floated down to settle on the table positioned in front of him. The silhouette flashed a bright white to reveal a young man no older than Conner himself dressed in a ninja uniform. Perched casually on the end of the table, one elbow relaxing on an upraised knee, the man shot Conner a smile.

The jock's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Look, dude, I don't mean to be rude, but, who the hell are you?"

The ethereal figure of the ninja cocked an amused eyebrow, "Now, now, Conner. Is that any way to talk to your guardian spirit?"

"'Guardian spirit?'" The fire ninja echoed in disbelief. Casting a furtive glance upward at his metal bindings, the ranger treated his companion to a sardonic smile.

"Good job." Gazing upon the figure of the handsome ninja, Conner's brow furrowed, "Again, I ask you. Who the hell are you?"

With a grin that could rival his own, the man stuck out a hand, "Caleb, your predecessor." Conner inclined his head in greeting, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at the proffered gesture.

"So you're the dude who got rid of Khyuss the first time? Aren't you supposed to be all Obi-Wan Kenobi wise and serious?"

Caleb threw his head back, letting out a raucous laugh, "Do I look that much older than you? I mean, besides the whole fifteen thousand years thing..." He added hastily. Still chuckling, the other man shrugged, "I wasn't like that when I was alive, don't think it would help to change now that I'm dead. Besides, you have plenty of mentors to pull that."

"So what are you doing here? Please tell me it's to bust me out."

Caleb shook his head, "Sorry. Considering I'm not exactly solid, releasing you isn't an option. I'm leaving that to your team." The ghostly spirit gave a flippant toss of his head, shaking the translucent strands of unruly hair from his eyes.

"I'm here on more pressing matters." Caleb sobered, reluctance flashing in his transparent eyes.

"Do you remember the last few lines of the prophecy depicting you were the Chosen Ranger?"

Conner nodded slowly, "Yeah, something about victory being a heavenly reward coming at a devastating price..."

"'Relying on one to make the ultimate sacrifice.'" Caleb finished. Shooting his successor an inquisitive glance, the image of the man cocked his head, "Have you thought about the meaning?"

Shifting slightly to relieve himself of the ache in his shoulders, Conner shrugged, "Not really. It kind of confused me. I mean, how can victory come at a price. Do we have to exchange something to destroy Khyuss?"

Silence hung thick in the dungeon air as Caleb paused, averting his eyes, and Conner narrowed his own, "Caleb, what's the price for defeating Khyuss?"

The other man remained quiet, each moment of hush passing allowing Conner's unease to raise another level. After a moment, Caleb raised his head, his weary eyes boring into Conner's.

"The ultimate sacrifice, Conner. One of you must die."

**Coming Up:**

The rescue continues

More of the Inferno Morpher's mystery is unlocked

Conner deals with this new development

More lives are placed in the Chosen Ranger's hands

_Well, friends, we are nearing the final battle and the Chosen Ranger's destiny. But who is to die? Well, I'll leave that up to your imaginations until chapter sixteen or so..._

_Oh, and as for Caleb's story, I'm going to post a prologue after I finish..._

_Roxie_


	14. For His Pain, Part II

**Disclaimer:** I definitely think we have established the fact that I do not own anything except Ivanox, the Dryads, Khyuss, and Caleb.

_Whew, last part was intense, no? Well, some, not all, of the answers to the previous chapter are in this one. Funny how that works._

_Thanks to the great reviewers!_

**fenestrae: **Well, we must remember that Conner is bold, brash, and utterly tactless. With that in mind, I think him talking back to Ivanox and Khyuss is a given. So he does know that it is dangerous, but hey, it's humorous.

**the real vampire**: Don't worry, I didn't take it personally. It's good to see such a great reaction to the plot twists.

**Titanium Gold**: Lol...somehow I think you kinda did. As for Conner dying, that would be stereotypical, yes. But then again, I tend to put twists on stereotypical.

_Yes, I seem to have a lot of adamant reviewers opposed to Conner dying...I'm not saying anything, but rest assured, it will be exciting!_

**Chapter 14**

_For His Pain, Part II_

"_**Caleb, what's the price for defeating Khyuss?"**_

_**The other man remained quiet, each moment of hush passing allowing Conner's unease to raise another level. After a moment, Caleb raised his head, his weary eyes boring into Conner's.**_

"_**The ultimate sacrifice, Conner. One of you must die."**_

_xxx_

The weight of this new burden came crashing down, time skidding to a screeching halt as the Chosen Ranger gaped in stunned silence before his amber eyes burned, "No! I won't allow that to happen. No one is going to die!"

Caleb gave a remorseful shake of his head, "I'm sorry, Conner, but the death of one is necessary for Khyuss' destruction. One life for another."

"But who?" Conner demanded, "Who has to die?"

Another lengthy pause transpired as Caleb ran a hand through his disorderly locks, and the ghost hefted a sigh, "That, Conner, lies in your hands."

"WHAT?" The soccer star's eyes widened in disbelief, Caleb's news knocking him over the head.

"It is your decision who shall make the sacrifice in the final battle."

"What am I supposed to do? Pick names out of a hat? 'Hey, would you mind giving up your life so Khyuss can be destroyed?'" Conner hissed, his caramel eyes flashing with indignant fury.

"It's slightly more complicated than that." Caleb chuckled, ruefully, "When the final battle arises, you will know when the time is right to make your decision." At his final words, Caleb's human form began to glow, transforming the ninja into his former appearance of a ghostly phoenix.

"Listen to the song, it will show you the way."

"Wait, Caleb!" Conner pleaded as the spirit of his guardian started to fade into oblivion, "That's it! You can't tell me more?" As the last remnants of the apparition departed, Conner let out a low growl, slumping down exhausted and hoarse. With his energy waning away, the Chosen Ranger collapsed into unconsciousness, the seeds of the new development planting doubt in his already frazzled mind.

_xxx_

"Wait..." Tommy hissed, throwing out an invisible arm. The sounds of footsteps thundered through the vacant hallway. Shying back against the wall, the two rangers waited until the group of Dryads made their way down the corridor. Trent sucked in his stomach as one minion came dangerously close to brushing him. Eons passed before the creatures finally disappeared around the corner, and the two rangers slowly counted to ten before continuing on.

Turning into another dark, portentous hallway looking suspiciously like the one they had exited previously, Tommy and Trent snuck along the walls.

"Stop!" The pair halted at Hunter's command, "Turn here." They obliged, picking up their pace as they approached a dim blaze. Turning the corner, Tommy and Trent spotted a center room surrounded by machinery. Attached to the main device was their Chosen Ranger, slumped down in his bindings. Sharing a look of concern, Trent sidled up to the limp ranger, gently prodding him.

"Conner?" When the jock didn't respond, the panic began to slowly rise. Again, the white ranger shook the soccer player, this time a bit more urgently.

"Conner..."

The Chosen Ranger jerked, and raised bleary eyes to the artist, "Trent?"

Trent breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the jock respond, "Yeah, man. Hang on. We're gonna get you out of here." Moving back, the two rangers morphed, and drawing the Drago Sword, Trent hacked at the bonds holding Conner captive while Tommy retrieved Conner's morpher and communicator. Free from his restraints, the jock stumbled forward into Trent's arms. Nodding to the black ranger, the two rangers supported Conner as they exited the dungeons.

Nearing the entrance, the groups were met with a group of Dryads, Ivanox in the lead. Propping up Conner up against a wall, Tommy and Trent moved to stand in front of him. Ivanox cackled, waving his sword.

"How quaint, the white and black rangers have come to save their savior." The cyborg's stance was cocky and smug, "We may have to move some things to accommodate you, but I am sure the dungeons have enough room for two more."

"Don't you wish!" Trent snarled, "Personally, they're more appealing with no inhabitants."

Ivanox laughed as his two opponents assumed fighting stances, "That is yet to be seen."

The two lines of fighters rushed at each other. Trent rolled under a swipe, sweeping the offending minion off his feet. Drawing his sword, he slashed a creature across the chest, following the strike with a strong cross to the beak, eliciting an explosion of feathers. Back flipping to avoid a kick, the white ranger dispensed a group of Dryads with a hail of laser arrows.

Tommy and Ivanox fought on, blocking and slashing. Pushing the black ranger back, Ivanox sent Tommy tumbling back with a blast from his sword.

"Tsk, tsk, Black Ranger, I would expect more from a veteran ranger."

"So how 'bout taking on a rookie?"

Ivanox lurched back as a strike from Trent's Drago Sword permeated his defenses. Recovering, the general squared up to the white ranger, ready to engage in the battle. Tommy rose as well to assist his younger teammate.

Swords locked as the three combatants traded blows. Dryads streamed from all angles, hopelessly outnumbering the two rangers. Helpless in his current condition, Conner could only watch as his friends attempted in vain to fend of their attackers. As a particularly brutal hit struck Dr. O in the midsection, the phoenix song commenced its haunting melody, bringing the Chosen Ranger to his knees. His amber eyes snapped open, glowing pure white, and the same ivory glow pulsated around his beaten body.

Tommy and Trent flew to the side, knocked away from Ivanox. Wheezing, the two rangers hauled themselves to their feet, the energy quickly deteriorating at the sheer numbers of their opponents. As they readied themselves for another bout with the Dryads and Ivanox, an eerie song floated over the din of battle, and the black and white rangers halted as they swiveled to find the source. Their gazes settled on the Chosen Ranger, kneeling in almost a meditative state, a steady radiance from his relaxed posture. The two Dino rangers gazed in wonder as slivers of energy snaked from the jock to encompass the Dryads and Ivanox in a barrier of flame. Lifting the group of minions bodily from the ground, the energy field flung the jumble of assorted lackeys headlong into a wall, rendering the group unconscious.

Stumbling to Conner's side, Trent and Tommy glanced down at the fire ranger as the light receded. Catching the white ranger's inquisitive gaze, Tommy shrugged, just as confused as his younger teammate. The jock's eyes drifted open, and Conner stuck out a hand to steady himself, his eyes bleary and unfocused.

"I'd ask you what that was, but I seriously doubt I'd understand it." Trent remarked, hauling Conner to his feet. The soccer star nodded weakly, smiling in gratitude.

"Good call."

Hurrying towards their destination of departure, the three rangers ducked to narrowly avoid the blasts from a fresh group of Dryads and Ivanox giving chase. Stopping at their selected spot, Tommy handed Conner over to Trent before swiveling to better ensure their escape as the black ranger raised his Brachio Staff.

"ENERGY ORB, ENGAGE!" As the science teacher thrust his weapon into the ground, the ball of energy knifed to the Dryads, crashing through the group. Ivanox dove to the side as the bodies of the rangers disappeared into particles of multiple colors. Ivanox sent a blast towards the quickly vanishing figures as a last attempt to recapture the Chosen Ranger. His final effort proved to be futile as his discharge tore through nothing but air. The cyborg growled, staring upward at the streaks of color rapidly vanishing from sight. His master was not going to be pleased.

_xxx_

Conner, Tommy and Trent landed heavily at Ninja Ops, the black and white rangers holding the soccer star aloft before he could collapse onto the floor. Easing him down on a bed, the team gazed anxiously at the jock's prone form, limp and weak. Tommy opened the container holding Conner's morpher and communicator and grasped the mystical sphere. Frowning, the black ranger felt an intangible tug yanking the morpher as the orb began to glow, similar to Conner's earlier predicament, and heat. Tommy retracted his hand as the heat vibrating from the sphere burned.

The Inferno morpher radiated a harsh, vivid light, wandering lazily through the air towards its bearer. The team watched in fascination as the mystical device rested lightly on the Chosen Ranger's chest. The steady glow emitted from the morpher basked the jock in its warm illumination sending slivers of fire meandering across his torso. Conner arched upward as his body absorbed the power. Stunned silence ruled the atmosphere as the rangers observed the deep, wide gashes on his face close and heal, the only trace of their existence in the faint remnants of the blood still adorning his face. As the glow receded back into the sphere, Conner settled back into the pillows, and his eyes closed, allowing the fatigued ranger to enjoy a restful sleep well deserved.

_xxx_

**_He stumbled into Ninja Ops, barely able to stand without the help of Dr. Oliver and Trent. His entire torso was covered with bruises and cuts, contrasting with the deeply tanned skin. What was left of his workout pants was raggedy and filthy. As his two teammates escorted him in, he weakly lifted his head to focus haunted, honey eyes, gazing out through patches of blood to briefly lock on his._**

"Argh!"

As the memory of Conner's haunted eyes encompassed his vision, Hunter toppled from his surfboard, unable to keep control, and plunged headfirst into the sapphire waters of the Pacific Ocean. Spluttering to the surface, the crimson ranger clambered back onto his board to straddle it. Ruffling his damp hair, Hunter stared out into the horizon, lost in thought.

From a distance away, Tori looked out in concern at the currently brooding crimson ninja. He had that contemplative look on his face as his hand drifted to his hair to absently tousle the dirty-blond locks. Something was bothering him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hunter strained out a lazy grin seeing Tori paddle out towards him, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Tori narrowed her eyes, "Liar."

Hunter huffed out a sigh, "You know me too well."

Climbing off her surfboard, she hauled herself onto his, facing the thunder ranger. Tori scooted closer to Hunter, reaching up to twine her arms around his neck, tilting her head so that blue eyes met blue.

Hunter shook his head as his arms wound around her waist, "It's stupid."

Tori smiled gently, resting her forehead against his, "Not to me."

"It's not fair, you know." Hunter stated, "I mean, Conner has to deal with so much. He's the Chosen Ranger, he's constantly risking his life for billions of people he doesn't even know, and he just went through days of torture and suffering that people only put in horror movies." Hunter sighed.

"It just seems like so much to ask of this kid, and he just graduated from high school."

Tori inched closer to Hunter, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips, "Maybe you're just guilty you aren't sharing in this burden."

The crimson ranger swallowed hard, "Or maybe I'm just guilty this is happening in the first place."

_xxx_

**_"That Conner is in your hands. It is your decision who will make the sacrifice in the final battle."_**

Conner shot bolt upright in bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. Shaking Caleb's words from his head, the jock ran both hands through his hair in frustration. One person had to die, and he would dictate those actions. Conner growled. How could he be burdened with this information? As if he didn't have anything else to deal with... Waves of guilt, frustration, rage all washed over his body. In days' time, he would point the finger that would send one hapless, unknowing person to the chopping block. Pushing back the covers, Conner slipped out of bed to venture outside to ponder this predicament.

_xxx_

Kira journeyed down to the infirmary to find Conner absent from his bed. Panic wafted through the yellow ranger as she began a frantic search through the Wind Academy. What if he was captured again? What if he was injured beyond what they all initially though? The worst of situations played through the musician's mind. Each dojo, the living quarters, even the Ninja Ops central room were all devoid of the Chosen Ranger. Skidding to a stop at the edge of the patio overlooking the gardens, Kira expelled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, glimpsing Conner situated by the central fountain idly juggling his soccer ball.

_xxx_

_Knee, knee, instep, forehead_. The ball drifted through the air, kept aloft with Conner's movements as the jock manipulated the sphere. Up, down, up, down, the ball bounced off the various parts of his body as Conner continued his ponderings. Inwardly, he chuckled. How ironic was it all? His life used to revolve around that ball, around the game. That's what life was to him: a game. Life was a game where he was the leading scorer. Now...

Conner let the ball drop, its shiny redness mocking him from its location on the ground. In a rush of savage frustration, the inferno ranger drew his foot back, sending the sphere whistling out into the distance. Holding his head between his hands, Conner sunk to the ground, his back against the fountain base. The added weight to his destiny fell heavily across his shoulders, buckling his knees with its load. If the world had no business being at his fingertips, the power to dictate life and death should not be within a light-year radius. For possibly the first time in his life, Conner was hopelessly, utterly, without a doubt lost.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Conner's head snapped up at the intrusion to his thoughts. The jock relaxed, and he forced out a grin as Kira approached, "I won't tell if you don't."

An eyebrow shot up as Kira sat down, turning to face him, "Tell what, exactly?"

Conner's grin grew even wider as he gave a flippant toss of his head, shifting the haphazard strands off his forehead, "That the sight of me shirtless renders our normally sharp-tongued yellow ranger speechless."

The hazel spheres directed his way narrowed, "You wouldn't..."

A corner of his mouth quirked upward in a smirk, "Are you willing to take that chance?"

With a growl, Kira launched herself at the Chosen Ranger, tackling him to the ground. They rolled on the soft grass, fighting for control. The yellow ranger shifted her weight and pinned the jock to the ground, straddling his midsection. Conner grasped her wrists, and she tussled to free them. With an almighty tug, Kira wrenched her hands from his clutches to restrain his arms. A mischievous glint shining in her eyes, Kira began tickling the soccer star into submission. Conner's body bucked wildly as Kira's fingers sought out his most sensitive areas.

"Ah, Kira! C'mon! STOP!" The jock pleaded with the yellow ranger as she continued the onslaught.

"Aw, the mighty Chosen Ranger can't handle a bit of tickling?" Kira teased, prompting another bout of Conner's laughter. Sneaking her hands under the soccer player's wife beater to better assault him, Kira paused as her fingers brushed against the raised skin against his chest. Sensing the yellow ranger's hesitation, Conner glanced upward to catch the shock in her hazel orbs. Swallowing hard, Conner hefted himself up on his elbows to raise a guilty gaze to hers. Wordlessly, she tugged on the hem of the garment, whisking up over his head. Drawing back, Kira studied the scars running in a shatter pattern across his chest. The musician gently ran her hands across the final remnants of the horrid past few days and felt him shiver at her touch. A hand drifted up to graze the small scar indented in his eyebrow while a thumb skimmed over the split in his lip. His own hand reached up to catch hers, squeezing reassuringly.

"Is that where..." Kira couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, choking back the sob worming its way through her throat as Conner's head bobbed up and down.

"Did...Did it hurt?"

Conner's voice barely reached a whisper as the pain flashed through his honey eyes, "Worse than anything I've felt before."

Kira's eyes plummeted to the ground as the fought to control the tears threatening to flow their path, the fear sure to be evident in her voice, should she speak. The yellow ranger felt the hand not twined with hers reach over to cup her cheek as Conner lifted her gaze to become engrossed in his gaze.

"Hey, don't cry, love."

Kira shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's just...I thought I lost you when Ivanox captured you."

Conner's soothing voice cut through her panicked ramblings, "Kira, I promised you I'd always be there for you. I don't intend to break that promise."

The musician before him sniffled lightly, "But what if someone dies, Conner? What if _you_ die?"

At Kira's haunted inquiry, his breath halted, and Conner felt his heart clench. Kira stared up at the Chosen Ranger as his hand dropped from her cheek, and the soccer star drew back away from their embrace. Frowning at the frightened glint in his amber orbs, Kira tentatively placed a hand on his bicep.

"Conner, are you okay?"

Pulling away, the Chosen Ranger abruptly rose to his feet, yanking on his discarded top, "It's nothing, Kira. I've got to go. I'm not feeling too hot." Conner strode away briskly, leaving Kira to her already confused thoughts.

_xxx_

In his bed, Conner laid his head back against the headboard, silently cursing his destiny. Of all the people to talk to, he knew he could vent to Kira, but the jock refused to burden her with his problems. Staring at a hole in his blankets, Conner held his head in a hand, sifting his fingers through his hair. He had no idea where to go from here.

Kira followed the jock into the infirmary to find him huddled on his bed, staring impassively out into space, his forehead creased with unknown enigmas. Kira could sense something was troubling the soccer player, and she refused to allow him to push her away. Settling down next to the distraught boy, Kira gazed out at Conner's bowed head.

"C'mon, Jockboy," Kira coaxed, "tell me what's wrong."

The Chosen Ranger gave a faint shake of his head, "It's nothing."

"Oh no you don't." Kira scrambled onto the bed to clamber onto Conner's lap. Cradling his face gently between her palms, the musician raised his eyes to meet hers. Kira lovingly captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Conner grasped her hips, pulling her closer, fitting her petite frame against his. Kira obliged, wrapping her legs around his waist. Pulling back, the yellow ranger stared intently into the inferno ranger's eyes, cloudy with an indiscernible emotion.

"Don't shut me out, Conner." The musician whispered. Conner blinked before laying his head against her chest, drawing her tightly to him. Kira stroked his chocolate locks, rocking them back and forth.

"Kira, what if you had the power to dictate life and death?" Drawing away, Conner raised pleading eyes to hers.

Taken aback, the Dino ranger frowned slightly, "What do you mean, Conner?"

The jock shrugged slowly, "What if you could decide who lives and who dies?"

Kira shook her head, "I don't know. I doubt I would use it."

"But what if you had to?" Conner pressed, "What if it was necessary for something to happen?"

Kira's brow furrowed as she pondered her answer as well as Conner's motive for asking the question. After a moment, she gave a weak shrug, "I'd do my best to make sure it didn't come to that."

Satisfied with her answer, Conner relaxed, which made it difficult for Kira to continue. Praying that he wouldn't close up again, Kira ventured forward.

"Why, Conner?"

As expected, the jock tensed but seeing the genuine concern and curiosity, Conner softened, "I'm kind of just putting things into perspective." The soccer player admitted, "I've had a lot of close scrapes. Makes me wonder who's calling the shots."

"I guess someone up there likes you." Kira chided, ghosting a kiss across Conner's lips. The Chosen Ranger smiled, brushing a strand of wavy blonde hair from her forehead. Sliding his hand to the back of her neck, Conner brought her lips down to meet his. Kira reciprocated the gesture eagerly, parting her lips to accept his tongue. All the worry, fear, and anxiety fled under the sweet sensation of their joined lips, and Kira deepened the kiss, the height of passion steadily rising. Gently breaking away, Conner wrapped his arms around the musician's petite waist, clinging to her securely.

"Stay with me?"

Nodding, the yellow ranger eased down on the soft mattress, curling up into Conner's solid torso. As the Chosen Ranger's breathing slowed to a steady, even pace devoid of the turmoil wracking the ninja, Kira lay awake. She could sense something was bothering the fire ranger, who seemed adamant about keeping it to himself. Before drifting to sleep, Kira hoped he would see they were all there for him, should he need it.

_xxx_

Deep in the mountains of Blue Bay Harbor, a machine of mass destruction gleamed deep in the depths of the sorcerer's lodgings. Heavy, silver-plated armor covered every inch of the body. Each limb was designed for the purpose of utter mass destruction, and a light amethyst glowed through the conduits energizing the monster, the result of the powers coursing through its veins. The head of the monster resembled that of a bug's, its eyes glowing red like its creators. The body and torso was blocky; the machine would not be fast, but it would be powerful, its hands holding the ability to change into a multitude of different weapons. Conner's contributed fire energy glowed steadily, the combination of his power as well as Khyuss' giving the monster immense supremacy.

With a push of a button, the machine sprang to life, its joints creaking and moaning as they activated for the first time. Each weapon was tested: the sword, the blaster, the spear, all proving successful. The armor also underwent evaluation, different elements pounding relentlessly against the body of this new creation. It was a machine; no emotions, no sense of pain. Its sole purpose was to destroy, and destroy it would, attacking relentlessly with no sagacity of mercy, only ruthlessness. The rangers did not stand a chance.

Khyuss turned his general, and his pointed teeth split into a wide smile. The sorcerer was pleased. Very pleased. Ivanox nodded with satisfaction as well, and a single sentence floated from the villain's mouth, tinged with malice and glee.

"It is finished."

**Coming Up:**

The first half of the final battle

_Well folks, as you can see, this story is coming to a close. The next chapter is action packed with the destruction of one foe. So stay tuned!_

_Roxie_


	15. A Heavenly Reward at a Devastating Price...

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing you recognize from Power Rangers in this story_.

_Okay, before you all send Internet projectiles aimed to my head, let me explain. With the end of the school year comes many a happy student. Well, until AP testing starts, that is. So there's my excuse for waiting almost two weeks to post. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long. Please understand, I really did try to finish this chapter and make it good. Oh, and it didn't help it was so friggin' long! So, I hope the wait was worthwhile and here you go._

_Thanks as usual to the reviewers!_

**Jenna Summers**: You know, you might have something there...the next chapter may find if your theory is correct...

**Crimson-Ranger**: Haha, don't worry, he did bathe. I would have mentioned that, but if I added a description, it might not be appropriate for this site...

**Ghostwriter**: Y'know, I think it is...I don't know which movie, though.

**Titanium Gold**: Yes, Ivanox fried would be rather nice...I hope the demise at the end of this chapter satisfies you.

_Okay then, you've all waited long enough, so here it is!_

**Chapter 15**

_A Heavenly Reward at a Devastating Price, Part I_

Peace. As Sensei meditated in the serene atmosphere of the gardens adjacent to the academy, feelings of utter tranquility flowed through the aura of the surrounding plants and flowers. Lost in his meditation, Sensei breathed deep and steady, the simple act calming his turmoiled mind from the present circumstances. Inside the depths of his psyche, Sensei shivered, a looming darkness clouding over his peaceful ponderings. The end was coming.

_xxx_

Conner lounged in a lawn char on the back patio of his house, surveying the scene before him with amusement. Normal. That was how this day was, and that scared the Chosen Ranger. Both teams had gathered at the McKnight home and were enjoying in various forms of relaxation. Ethan, Eric, and Trent faced off against Dustin, Shane, and Cam. Conner chuckled as Shane knocked Eric head over heels, jarring the ball loose. Seeing the pigskin oval tumbling through the sand, the remaining rangers, not presently groaning in pain, pounced, piling onto each other in a fierce struggle to gain possession of the ball. Blake and Max huddled near a log, chatting on a cell-phone with their manager, sorting out their current absence with Factory Blue, assuring they would be back for Nationals in a month. The inferno ranger caught the strands of Billy, Dr. O, and Hayley's conversation, the extensive scientific terminology making his head spin, and the jock averted his gaze, the conversation making him feel extremely stupid. His eyes traveled to a more pleasing sight, and Conner smiled, glimpsing Kira and Tori lazing back on chairs, idly chatting. The Chosen Ranger noticed one teammate absent from the gathering, and sweeping his amber gaze over the length of the beach, he spotted Hunter isolated by the cove.

The crimson ninja breathed in the deep, salty ocean air, the aroma slightly stinging his nostrils. The object in his hand weighed heavily against his palm, as he fiddled with it, absently opening and closing the lid. The thoughts mingled through his head, but all seemed to revert back to a single person.

"Hey."

Hunter grinned at the younger man approaching. Standing in the balmy summer air, the two rangers stared out into the ocean abyss in comfortable silence. Turning his head towards his companion, Conner nodded at the object grasped in the thunder ranger's hand twirled idly through his fingers.

"What's that?"

A small smile worked his way across Hunter's face as he opened the object to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond set between two smaller diamonds dashed with a pale light blue set on a white gold band. As the younger man's eyes widened at the ring, his gaze flickered over to their girlfriends, settling on Tori, pushing back her wave of blonde hair over her shoulder. Returning his stare to his crimson counterpart, Conner raised an eyebrow.

"You're proposing."

Hunter nodded, "Yeah. I asked her parents this morning. She's the one, Conner. I've known it for a long time."

Conner quirked a grin, "So how do you know when she's the one?"

Hunter shrugged, "When waking up next to her is the most natural, comfortable thing in the world. When just holding her feels better than anything."

Conner lapsed into silence, contemplating his friend's words, "So how are you gonna do it?"

The thunder sensei waggled his eyebrows, "I have an idea. All I know is when this fiasco is over, I'm settling down."

The jock beside him averted his eyes to rest on the peacefully rippling waves. His heart hurt with the knowledge that someone had to die, and he couldn't reassure either Hunter or Tori that they would live to the prospective proposal.

_xxx_

Tori giggled, hearing the description of Conner the fateful day the meteor rock gave the Dino rangers' personalities a complete 180. Raising herself up on one elbow, the water ranger shook her head.

"Conner as a geek..." Tori mused, her torso trembling with her mirth, "I would pay good money for that."

Kira nodded in earnest agreement, "I know, funny, huh?"

"Almost as funny as Hunter and Blake getting trapped in a vat of popcorn and having to use their thunder powers to pop themselves out." Tori smirked, "And glasses and everything?"

"Yeah," Kira chuckled, "Turns out he uses them for reading, which is why we never see them. And, of course, he looks amazingly sexy and intelligent in them."

"As opposed to his normal state?" Tori ventured.

"Well..." The two lone female rangers shared a laugh, "It's not like I had it any better. I got turned into a friggin' Barbie doll."

Suddenly, Kira burst out into hilarity, "You know, thinking about it, I turned into the type of girl Conner said was his pastime when we first became rangers."

**_"I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web. Well, what to you do in your spare time?"_**

_**Conner cocked his head, smirking down at the shorter boy. Chuckling to himself, Reefside High's most eligible bachelor swaggered forward, his thumbs hooked casually in his front pockets.**_

_**"Me? I date girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell good with the long hair and the makeup."**_

_**Ethan's eyes flashed in annoyance at the jock as the computer whiz turned to face his companion, "Oh, so it's like that?"**_

_**Conner gave an arrogant toss of his head, the corners of his mouth quirked upward in an amused expression as he met the deep brown eyes of his shorter counterpart, "Yeah, it is."**_

_**Both boys drew back as a breeze of yellow brushed past them, eager to escape the overload of testosterone with a huffed, "Whatever." Ethan followed Kira, shooting a meaningful glance at the jock behind him. Unbeknownst to either passing party, Conner's amber eyes continued to gaze in fascination at the departing musician, one eyebrow cocked in interest.**_

Tori grinned, "Yeah, I can totally see Conner saying that. But, somehow, I think his standards have changed."

"Assuming he had standards in the first place, right?" Kira chided gently.

"Why do I get the feeling you two are sharing a laugh at my expense?"

The blue and yellow rangers peeked up at the amused, masculine voice knifing through their conversation. Tori beamed up cheekily at their leader.

"Possibly because we are?"

Conner treated the water ranger with a withering glance, "Thanks, Tor."

"No problem," The surfer replied, a smirk still firmly attached to her features, "We were actually discussing your standards or lack thereof."

"Hey, I have standards!" The jock protested indignantly.

"And they are...?" Tori goaded, relishing teasingly in the Chosen Ranger's slight frustration.

Conner threw out his trademark grin, "Why bother naming them? I found someone who meets them all."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Smooth, McKnight."

"I thought so." The jock shrugged, leaning down to claim his reward from an appreciative girlfriend. Kira shook her head at Conner, laughing at the satisfied expression on his face.

"I think that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said."

Conner growled, an adorable scowl flitting across his face, "I'm going to leave you all before my ego takes another brutal beating." Turning his back, the soccer player strode away amidst the gales of feminine laughter.

_xxx_

Around noon, the team sat around a picnic table, indulging in the light conversation transpiring in the aftermath of a satisfying meal. Conner smiled at the idle chatter drifting through the air. The Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder teams along with Billy and Hayley formed a cohesive unit, bonding together tightly in the months they spent fighting together. The days off were spent hanging out together in random activities, enjoying the companionship. They were a team, with no dividing line between their two groups.

As the brisk summer air was thick with their leisured, animated talk, a single beep cut through the conversations, and the babbles died immediately as silence reigned heavy in the air. Slowly, Conner placed down his drink and raised his communicator to his lips.

"You got us, CyberCam."

"Rangers, we need you back at Ninja Ops."

Wordlessly, the twelve rangers, Billy, Hayley, and Max rose. Hush ruled as the fifteen bodies vanished to be transported to their destination.

Landing in Ninja Ops, the team gathered around the central monitor while Billy and Hayley rushed to the adjacent modules, and Max retreated to stand beside Sensei. CyberCam glanced backwards at the ranger, worry creasing his brow. The team averted their gazes to the monitor before them to see Khyuss standing at the edge of a cliff adjacent to the Blue Bay Harbor mountains, Ivanox at his side. The sorcerer reared his head back to shout into the distance.

"Come, Chosen One! Meet your destiny!"

Conner's eyes hardened to amber stone as he gazed out at the image of his hated foe, and his jaw set with anger. His hands clenched to fists at his sides, the white spreading through the knuckles. Slowly, the inferno ranger directed his gaze to CyberCam, the whispered words heavy with rage.

"Send us in."

_xxx_

Twelve multi-colored blurs landed behind Ivanox and Khyuss, the background of the mountainous valley staring at the rangers. Leisurely and deliberately, the sorcerer turned to face the assembled group, a pleased smile barely perceptible beneath the veiled hood. The villain spread his arms wide in greeting.

"Welcome, Rangers. Welcome to your demise."

Conner stepped to the front of the group, "Don't bet on it."

The sorcerer inclined his head in mock respect to the inferno ranger, "Well then, Chosen One, why don't we allow that to be seen?" With a wave of his hand, hoards of Dryads materialized, converging on the rangers. Nodding to his team, Conner sped out to meet them, as his team split up to take on their attackers.

_xxx_

Dustin led a group of Dryads away near the base of a mountain. Ducking, the earth ninja allowed a fist to whiz over his head, and straightening, Dustin snapped off a fierce backhand flush on the Dryad's beak before whirling to fall another with a right cross. As the two minions exploded in a puff of feathers, a hard snap kick found its way through the yellow ranger's defenses. As he struggled on, the earth ninja felt his determination rise, thinking about all those he was fighting for: the earth, the universe, his team.

Falling to a knee, Dustin avoided a kick to the head as he swiped the feet of a minion out from under it. Flipping to his feet, the wind ranger took two more down with a split kick, landing in a fighting stance, anticipating more. Glancing up, Dustin used his elemental power to send a chunk of rock protruding from the mountains to come crashing down on the remaining Dryads. Through the ruckus of battle, one single thought resonated through his mind.

_This is for Conner._

_xxx_

Ethan backed up slowly, avoiding a flurry of blows coming from the sea of Dryads advancing upon him. The blue ranger sidestepped to the right as a fist flew by. Doubling over the crony with a sidekick to the groin, Ethan rolled over the bent back. Sliding between the legs of a Dryad, Ethan lashed out, sending it tumbling into his fellows. In the chaos of battle, the blue ranger's unconscious mind thought of the reasons he fought on: peace, sanity, innocence.

The computer whiz whirled just in time to activate his reptilian armor as he blocked an overhead strike. A kick to the stomach brought the blue ranger to his knees, and Ethan rolled away from his pursuer. Kneeing a creature in the midsection, Ethan thrashed upward, snapping off an uppercut. Pushing another Dryad away, the Dino ranger connected squarely with the offending creature's beak. Looking down at his handiwork, the blue ranger nodded in satisfaction, dedicating this battle to one person.

_That was for you, Conner._

_xxx_

A wave of crimson and navy thunder tore through a group of Dryads, flinging them backward. With a shared look, Hunter, Blake, and Cam rushed at their attackers. Blake unleashed a tornado kick, thumping a lackey in the chest. As a Dryad attempted a roundhouse punch, the thunder ranger threw up a block, striking back with a back knuckle. Hooking his foot behind the kneecap, Blake swept the Dryad to the ground. The simple movement reminded Blake of a certain Chosen Ranger that fell for the same move.

**_Blake stormed from the infirmary to the air dojo. Conner waited in anticipation for his lesson. The thunder ranger gave the jock a curt nod and settled into a fighting stance. Immediately, the navy ranger went on the attack. Conner sidestepped Blake's kick, retaliating with a right snap kick followed by a roundhouse. Blake dodged around the red ranger, countering with a left jab and a right cross. Conner ducked the first strike and blocked the second, answering with a left roundhouse punch. Blake parried the blow, and catching the red ranger's wrist, the thunder ninja hooked his left foot behind Conner's kneecap and swept the jock to the ground._**

As he held onto the Dryad's arm and, using the limb for leverage, flipped over the fallen creature, Blake felt his faith in Conner finally come full circle. The Chosen Ranger had done more for the earth than the thunder ranger had done in a lifetime. This battle was for Conner, and the faith he at last held.

_xxx_

Cam spun out of the way of a charging Dryad. Grabbing at the hand as it passed, the samurai wrenched downward, throwing the creature to the ground. Turning his attention to the side, Cam avoided a wild swipe from his pursuer, and blocking a roundhouse punch, the green ranger doubled his attacker over with a snap kick to the groin followed by a knee to the head. Cartwheeling through the air, the samurai darted in through a split in his foes advances.

Feeling the samurai amulet swaying at the base of his breastbone, Cam was reminded of Conner's own morpher, and the similarities between the two rangers. Both had risked their lives to obtain the spheres of power and were needed for a serious cause. Looking back at their respective quests, Cam understood what the Chosen Ranger was going through, but what the samurai couldn't understand was how Conner could give his life so unfailingly to a cause so dangerous and trying.

_xxx_

A series of back handsprings brought Hunter away from the group, and the crimson ranger lingered as the oncoming minions converged. Lowering his shoulder, the thunder ninja sent a Dryad flying. From his crouched position, Hunter straightened to catch a creature flush on the beak with a ferocious uppercut. A Dryad wrapped the thunder ranger from behind in a bear hug. After struggling against his bond for a moment, Hunter broke the hold on his body with a sharp elbow to the midsection. Flipping the creature over his body, the thunder sensei knocked his opponent out with a downward punch.

His breathing slowed to a light, even pace as the rush of adrenaline subsided. Breathing easy. Something so foreign to him at a time where pain ruled his body. Through the efforts of their Chosen Ranger, he was fine. He was in the battle, combating for his life, no doubt. Hunter was fighting, not only for the lives of so many people, but in gratitude for the kid who saved him.

_xxx_

A Ptera scream ripped thought the air, throwing a group of Dryads away from the yellow Dino ranger. Kira skillfully avoided wild swipes from her attackers, spinning and leaping out of the way. Handspringing backwards, the Dino ranger kicked down a Dryad with a spinning tornado kick. Sidestepping to her left, Kira parried a right cross from her opponent with a knife hand to the elbow. Chopping at the creature's neck, Kira felled her opponent with a swift cross body punch.

Looking down at the pile of feathers that once was a Dryad, Kira reminisced on one of the first interactions between herself and Conner. They had spent a day in detention fighting off a hoard of Tyrannodrones out for blood. He was so infuriating then, cocky, arrogant, full of himself. The stereotypical Golden Boy who fit his reputation perfectly. Now, well, Kira was in love with him, and it really showed how much being Rangers changed them. She wasn't just fighting for the universe anymore; she was fighting for the man she fell in love with and the ways he changed since this whole ordeal started.

_xxx_

Tori darted in between her attackers, staving off their progress. Whirling the wind ranger threw out her palms, sending a wave of water cascading over the group. Lashing out with a snap kick, Tori retaliated with a roundhouse followed by a mule kick. Running up the side of the mountain face, the water ranger flipped away, leaping over an attempted strike. Rolling to her feet, the wind ninja brought two more Dryads down with a split kick.

Glancing to her left, Tori spotted Hunter, battling two Dryads. Dropping to a knee, the crimson ranger sent a ball of thunder hurtling through the air. The water ninja thought back to the days when Hunter couldn't control his power, when the virus still reigned heavy in his system. Conner and Blake had healed the thunder sensei, allowing his life to resort to almost normalcy. Conner led Tori to the Orb of Lightning, guiding her through the trying journey in Phaedos. This battle was her way of giving retribution to the Chosen Ranger who led so selflessly.

_xxx_

Tommy and Trent fought back to back with Eric and Shane. Using their partners as defense, the two sets of rangers fended off fierce attacks from the hoard of Dryads pursuing them. Tommy ducked under a tornado kick, sweeping the foot used as balance out from under the creature. From behind the black ranger, Trent braced his palms against the older man's shoulders, launching himself off to bowl over three minions. The black and white rangers traded irate blows with the Dryads, prompting many to explode in gusts of feathers.

Eric and Shane glanced at each other, both understanding the passing look. The two air masters conjured up a tornado of air, sending it spiraling to the group of Dryads opposite them, blowing the minions off the cliff. Eric whirled as another advanced. Rolling to his right, the red Dino ranger kneed a minion in the midsection. Grabbing the Dryad, Eric grasped the creature's head in a lock, falling backward, and sending the Dryad over his body. Shane flipped up and over his assailant, taking it down with a side blade kick. Shifting to the side, the wind ranger parried a jab, retaliating with a sharp elbow to the temple and a back fist to the beak.

In the pause of action, the four rangers looked over to the Chosen Ranger evading the strikes from his many attackers. They saw Conner not only as the Chosen One but also as a friend, a leader, and a brother. He may be the savior for the whole universe, but Conner McKnight was also simply a teenaged boy doing his duty.

_xxx_

Conner's head whipped from side to side, surveying the situation before him as the Dryads circled. Sidestepping to the right, the jock caught the wrist of a minion. Swinging the creature counterclockwise, the inferno ranger threw out an elbow, knocking the Dryad to the ground. A series of back flips brought the Chosen Ranger away from his aggressors, and landing to rest on a knee, Conner threw out his palms, sending fireballs smacking into the subordinates on each side. As another Dryad rushed, Conner fell back, kicking his leg up, sending the minion tumbling over him. Flipping to his feet, Conner ducked as a punch flew over him, and the fire ninja leaped over a sweep. Blocking two roundhouse punches, Conner wrenched a Dryad's arm down and around in a hammerlock. Kneeing the crony in the head, Conner brought it down with an elbow to the back.

All around the Chosen Ranger, his team fought on, and Conner could sense every emotion coursing through the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder teams. _Anger_. _Hate_. _Frustration_. _Desperation_. But one emotion resonated solidly among the others: retribution. They were all fighting for him, and he for they. This wasn't two teams forced to work together anymore. They were all fighting for the same cause, and in some way or another, for each other. It was all for one and one for all to the end.

_xxx_

The hoard of Dryads pushed the rangers back so they were huddled together. Regrouping, the team lowered their defenses for the moment to catch their breath. Looking to their leader, the group was surprised to find Conner's posture relaxed and his breathing light and steady. The inferno ranger grinned slightly before giving a terse nod of his head. With a sudden burst of strength, the group of rangers converged on their attackers. Together, they moved as one, supporting and protecting each other. Arms and legs lashed out, striking the Dryads. Elemental powers permeated through the air, quelling the angry onslaught. Clouds of feathers exploded, encompassing the group of warriors. With a fierce yell, Conner snapped off a vicious tornado kick, glaring in contempt as the final Dryad standing vanished in a flash of feather. The team barely had time to catch their breath when a purple blast exploded before them, flinging the assembled group backward. As they struggled to their feet, a faint applause knifed through the smoky atmosphere of battle.

"Well done, Rangers." Khyuss praised, "You have survived longer than I expected. Enjoy this triumph while you can." With a casual beckoning of his hand, a second group of Dryads joined him and Ivanox on the cliff.

"What do you guys say we pick it up a notch?" Conner appealed to the group. Eleven heads nodded simultaneously, and the Chosen Ranger raised his voice to address the sorcerer.

"To get to Earth, you have to get through us!" Conner turned his head to the team behind him.

"You guys ready?"

Eleven wrists rose as their owners confirmed the inquiry, "Ready."

Eric, Ethan, Kira, Dr. Oliver, and Trent fanned out in a triangle as their cuffs flashed to display their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

The wind rangers stepped up, Shane at the head, Tori and Dustin behind him.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" Hunter and Blake followed, pressing their fingers to the morphers attached to their wrists.

The samurai amulet flashed as Cam held the sphere above his head.

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!"

As before, the two group's voices culminated in a final, "HA!" completing their morphs. Powers surged as their respective costumes cascaded over the rangers' bodies, powering them up for one final battle. The team joined together, announcing their presence to the foe before them.

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PTERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"DRAGO!"

The five Reefside rangers thrust their fists up, voices uniting in the emphatic call of, "DINO THUNDER!"

The six from Blue Bay Harbor settled into fighting stances, also proclaiming their identities to Khyuss.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"CRIMSON THUNDER!"

"NAVY THUNDER!"

"SAMURAI POWER!"

Grasping the weapons attached to their backs, the ninjas squared up beside their counterparts, "NINJA STORM!"

Finally, Conner stepped forward, the last of the team to morph. He was the link to the two teams, bonding them together, possessing the powers of both the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder teams, and he was their leader.

Gazing up at the sorcerer, his amber eyes flashed with determination, "They say destiny can be changed." Conner yelled up to the hooded figure, "But that's for those who don't accept it. Mine is to destroy you, and I don't plan on changing that!" The Chosen Ranger threw out his palms as his morpher started to glow.

"BLAZE OF THE INFERO, IGNITE!"

A power unlike anything he ever felt before pulsated through his body, and Conner's head fell back as he absorbed the energy. Flames roared around the ninja as his costume materialized over his body. With one final flash, the inferno ranger emerged from the depths of the blaze around him.

"I am the Chosen Ranger, and I hold the POWER OF FIRE!"

With the call, the team braced themselves as a hail of Dryads swooped down, led by Ivanox. One by one, the group whipped out their weapons, anticipating the onslaught. Moving as a single unit, the teams met the slew of villains. Limps and weapons flailed and slashed, inducing a barrage of sparks. The Dryads attacked ruthlessly, and desperation hung heavy over the smoke and clamor of battle as the rangers fought on not only for their lives but also for each other.

Slashing a Dryad across the chest, Conner glanced up to find the empty visor of Ivanox gazing out at him from across the abyss of combat. Time lingered as the two warriors slowly made their way towards each other, an unseen force pulling them together. The opponents faced each other, neither uttering a word. Slowly, the cyborg raised his sword to his face before whipping down to his side, an unmistakable salute. Conner reciprocated the gesture, rage and hatred radiating between ranger and general. A brief pause ensued before the two combatants moved to intercept one another.

Conner whirled, catching a blow on his sword as he fought back, striking with a backhand slash. Ivanox turned away the assault, retaliating with two more of his own. The Chosen ranger back flipped away from the general's advances before flying backward as an energy orb crashed into the ground before him. Staggering to his feet, fury washed over his body, and Conner transferred that anger into a furious ball of flame. The fireball whistled through the air, striking the general square in the chest. With smoke wafting from his torso, the cyborg rose. Growling, ranger and general rushed each other, all pretenses of honorable combat discarded away. The sound of the two weapons clashing echoed through the flurry of their chaotic atmosphere as Conner and Ivanox fought on, oblivious to their surroundings. It was a grudge fight to the death, the months of tension and apathy coming to a halt in this final battle. The two swords locked and collided, bringing the two foes helmet to helmet.

"Give up while you're still alive, Chosen One. I am sure my Master will be lenient for your valiant battle." Ivanox sneered, his breathing heavy, "Destruction is inevitable."

Conner held his ground, refusing to yield to the cyborg, "Mine or yours?" The inferno ranger shoved back in their clash of wills and strength, "Because I'm not giving up until you rip my heart out of my chest." With one final burst of strength, Conner forced the cyborg's weapon skyward, slashing the general across the midsection, and a fireball launched Ivanox backward. The cyborg lay still and unmoving.

Without pausing to admire his handiwork, Conner dashed away to help his team with the remaining Dryads. Within moments, the remnants of minions littered the ground beneath his booted feet.

Unbeknownst to the Chosen Ranger, Ivanox stirred. Hauling himself to his feet, the empty visor sought out the petite, bright yellow figure of the Dino ranger, and his lips curved into a sinister sneer. The cyborg's gaze locked onto his prey as Ivanox stalked over to the yellow ranger, his sword swaying menacingly at his side. It was time to avenge his first failure.

"Ready to meet your demise, Ranger?"

Kira whirled to stare up at the impassive helmet. Without warning, the sword came crashing down. Kira threw up a block, the collision of her Ptera Grips and Ivanox's weapon lost in the mess around them. Fending off the numerous advances, the yellow ranger began to grow weary. A solitary slice broke though her defenses, and Kira crumpled to the ground. Ivanox smirked sinisterly, delighting in his conquest.

"There's no one to save you this time, Yellow Ranger."

Spinning to dispense a Dryad, the phoenix screeched, and Conner sensed something was amiss with Kira. Frantically, his eyes scanned over the chaos of battle. As his gaze settled on the hulking figure of Ivanox looming over the fallen Kira, the inferno ranger felt his heart clench. Fighting his way through the barrier of Dryads, Conner broke into a sprint in the direction of the two combatants. Ivanox glanced up to gloat at the Chosen Ranger approaching. The cyborg sent a flare of energy that blew Conner off his feet. Landing hard on the ground, the inferno ranger struggled to a knee.

"How can a ranger fight without his heart?" The general reveled, raising his sword aloft.

"Say goodbye, Chosen One!"

White-hot fury permeated through Conner's veins, and his gloved hands clenched into fists. Drawing his Wildfire Sabre, the inferno ranger raised the wicked blade. Focusing his mind, the ranger concentrated his fire power, sending the energy pulsing through the weapon, igniting the sword to glow a fierce red. In one smooth, fluid motion, the Chosen Ranger flung his arm out to the side, sending the Wildfire Sabre whistling to the general, spiraling to its destination.

_xxx_

Ivanox grinned as he prepared to strike down on the yellow ranger. The sneer faded as the cyborg felt a searing pain assail his midsection. Glancing to his left, Ivanox glimpsed the Chosen ranger reach out to catch his weapon as it flew back to its owner, and the general didn't have to look down to see the deep cut in his stomach, smoke wafting from the injury. With the little amount of waning energy he possessed, Ivanox rotated to face his victor, sparks already crackling from the wound. Nodding his head in a distinctive gesture, the general collapsed forward, engulfed in an explosion of sparks. Conner shielded his eyes from the harsh light. Raising his sword, Conner whipped the blade out before sheathing it at his side in respect to his fallen foe. Helping Kira to her feet, the jock smiled in relief.

"Rock Star, you've got to stop getting in those situations."

_xxx_

Khyuss' voice drifted towards the regrouped rangers, "Well done, humans. But that was only the prelude." The sorcerer inclined his head to the inferno ranger.

"Look, Chosen One! Look at the monster you helped create."

A menacing roar burst through the air as the ground beneath the rangers shook. Clumps of rock and dirt flew as the monster stretched up to the brisk summer climate, purple energy escaping out to mingle in the atmosphere. Storm clouds drifted in, bathing the summer day in its gloomy darkness, shielding the sun, manipulated by Khyuss' withered hands, the sorcerer cackling madly.

"It has begun, Rangers! Welcome to the dawn of death, destruction, and demise!" The manic laughter continued, growing louder with each second the monster energized.

**Coming Up:**

The second half of the final battle

_To quote my own story: The end is near. Yep, that's right folks. This tall tale is winding down as we speak. But the almighty question is still hangs in the air: Who will die? Well, good readers, with the end comes the answers to those inquiries...stay tuned._

_Roxie_


	16. Relying on One, Part II

**Disclaimer**: _I_ _don't own anything except Khyuss, Extengor, and the Dryads._

_I know you all have waited long enough for this chapter so not much of the usual drabble except a shout-outs._

**FireFlameJade:** Thanks for the kind words. The answer to Khyuss' background will actually be answered in the next chapter.

**Chapter 16**

_Relying on One to Make the Ultimate Sacrifice, Part II_

The rangers stared upward at the machine beating its chest, the silver armor glinting in the dim light. Khyuss' cackling rose to a higher decibel as his blood red eyes danced with glee.

"Yes, Rangers, meet Extengor and prepare for the apocalypse!"

The team could only stare up at the monstrosity, words failing. Eric nudged Conner with his elbow, shifting to face his brother.

"Dude, you helped _make_ that thing?"

"Kinda hard to resist when your elemental powers are being forcibly sucked from your body." Conner shot back grimly. Turning to the team, the Chosen Ranger gave a nod.

"Okay guys, let's power them up." Speaking through the communicator beneath his gauntlet, Conner addressed the two geniuses standing by.

"Billy, Hayley, we need the zords!"

"They're on their way, Conner." The ground beneath the rangers quivered again as the zords rumbled to their owners. In unison, the group leaped upwards to man their machines, and in a rush of motion, the rangers formed the Thundersaurus, Storm, and Thunder megazords while Cam's Samurai Star shifted to its own megazord. Trent combined the Drago and Stegozords for his mega version as Conner's Phoenixflame zord reverted to warrior mode. Settling to stand in front of the pilot's console, the inferno ranger's eyes flicked over the panels, checking over the systems.

"Alright, everybody in?"

"Roger that, Capitano. Ninja Storm's ready to go." Shane affirmed from the Storm cockpit.

"Same here, Conner. Thunder Storm's got your back." Hunter checked in for himself and Blake.

"Ready when you are" Cam assured.

"Just tell us when, Jockboy." Trent chimed in.

"Ditto to that, Dorkwad. Dino Thunder's right behind you." Eric's voice floated over the comm. system.

"And I'm standing by with the auxiliary zords, Conner." Dr. O spoke from the ground. The fire ninja nodded grimly, pausing to gather his composure. When he spoke again, the words were quiet but firm.

"We're going two at a time here folks. Shane, Trent, you guys get the first pass, Eric, Cam, the second. Hunter, you and me get the third. Keep going in that order for a while. We'll see if we can tire it. That way we can save the weapons."

"Read you, Conner. Ninja Storm's moving in."

_xxx_

The Storm Megazord rumbled forward, the Drago Stegozord hot on its heels. Both sets converged on the machine, throwing out punches and kicks. Extengor blocked the first advance from Ninja Storm, striking back with its own punch. Catching the arm of Trent's Drago Stegozord as it passed, the creation flung the white ranger's zord headlong into a mountain. Sparks flew as Trent's zord crashed heavily to the ground, crackling with energy.

"Trent, you okay?" Conner inquired, wincing at the rough fall.

"Yeah, Conner, I'm good. Zord's a little shaken, though." Wrenching on the controls, Trent hauled his zord upward, "I'll be fine for the next pass."

_xxx_

Extengor flailed, attempting to swat Cam's Samurai Star off its back. The green ranger held strong to the abomination, distracting the monster from inflicting any more damage.

"Eric, you guys better get a hit in here. My grip can't hold on much longer!" Cam's frantic voice crackled over the comm. system to the Dino Thunder Megazord.

"Hang on, Cam. We're on it." Charging forward, the Thundersaurus Megazord lashed out, striking the monster in the stomach before shifting around to attempt another attack on the second pass. This time, Extengor caught the blow, and grasping the megazord around the midsection, hurled the Dino Thunder zord away. Reaching back to disengage the Samurai Star, the monster bent over, throwing the samurai ranger into its fellows. The two zords tumbled to the ground, kicking up dust.

_xxx_

Conner's mouth thinned to a grim line as the inferno ranger witnessed Khyuss' machine a work. Glancing to his right, the Chosen Ranger glimpsed the Thunder Megazord waiting, and Conner hefted a determined sigh.

"Okay, Hunter, Blake, let's do this. Go in hard and fast. We just need to weaken it."

From his cockpit, Hunter nodded, "You got it, Conner. We're heading forward."

The Thunder Megazord rumbled ahead, meeting its opponent. The two machines circled for a moment before the megazord struck out, catching its fellow combatant on the shoulder. The monster retaliated back with another blow, staggering the Thunder Megazord, sparks fizzing from the force of impact.

Conner's amber orbs narrowed to stare furious fire at the hulking figure before him. Extengor gazed back defiantly, raising its metallic hands in anticipation. Conner's own hands clenched to fists, calling out a command.

"FISTS OF FIRE, TORNADO ATTACK!"

The Phoenixflame Megazord brought balled hands to cross at the wrists. Slowly separating them, a bright, warm flame flared. Rearing its hands back, the warrior zord flung the stream of fire to Extengor. The heat roared towards its destination, swirling around Khyuss' creation, encasing the abomination in its fiery depths. The machine struggled beneath its blanket of heat before flying back, showers of sparks being spewed from its torso, minute explosions snaking through its body.

"FLAME BALL, DISCUS THROW!"

Conjuring up a flat cylinder of smoldering blaze, the phoenix zord whirled, hurling the cylinder. The disc spiraled through the air, whacking Extengor in the head, staggering the monstrosity.

Seeing the machine weaken, Conner called out a hurried command, "Okay, guys, group attack! Bring out the artillery!"

Shane, Hunter, and Cam brandished their power discs. Fitting them into their slots, each ranger turned the handle, "Locked and dropped!" Three power spheres burst from their chests, flashing to reveal their respective weapons.

"SERPENT SWORD!"

"SPIN BLADE!"

"BEE SPINNER!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord settled into a fighting stance, the drill on its left arm rotating anxiously, the Dino Stegozord at its side.

"Dino Drill's ready to engage!"

From his side, Conner whipped out his Wildfire Sabre. Energizing the weapon with his elemental power, Conner plunged the sword into a slot in the center of his control console. The sabre glowed before materializing before the megazord.

"PHOENIXFLAME POWER SWORD!"

In a flurry of motion, the team converged on Khyuss' monster, their weapons held at the ready. The machine turned away every advance from the rangers. The weapons clanged off the monster's armor, leaving one a scratch behind. The group piled on top of the monster, wrestling it to the ground. From the depths of the jumbled of zords, the machine crouched. An amethyst blast tore through the zords, flinging them away.

Conner cringed, his eyes searching frantically for the team, "Guys, you okay?"

Weak affirmations drifted to Conner's ear through the comm. system, and the Chosen Ranger turned his megazord, the last zord standing at the moment. Bringing the sabre up, the two machines rushed. On the first pass, the Phoenixflame Sword caught the machine across the midsection. Extengor retaliated, its left fist transforming into a gleaming sword. The two machines traded blows as their weapons locked and clashed, the furious pace matching the ferocity of battle. Pushing Extengor away, the megazord raised its sword.

"PHOENIXFLAME SWORD, FIRE SLASH!"

Rotating the sabre in a large circle, the zord leaped high into the air. Spinning in its elevated state, Conner's zord conjured up waves of fiery heat before whipping its weapon down to deliver a flaming cut to the chest. As Extengor stumbled back, Conner directed a command to all his teammates.

"Okay, guys, put 'em all together!"

From their respective cockpits, Hunter, Shane and Cam brought out their mutual power discs. Fitting them into the slots, each turned their handles. In an instant, the three Ninja Storm zords sprung into action as the Ninja Firebird burst from its Power Sphere, connecting the three megazords. The massive combination reared back, stomping forward.

"HURRICANE MEGAZORD!"

Eric raised his morpher to his mouth, addressing his teammate waiting in the wings, "Send 'em in, Dr. O!"

The Brachiozord opened up its compartments to release the auxiliary zords. The smaller machines bounded towards its carriers as Eric powered up the Mezodon Megazord. As the humongous end result flashed its metallic eyes, Tommy and Trent joined the rest of the Dino Thunder rangers in the megazord.

"VAULKASAURUS MEGAZORD!"

As the two megazords completed their formations, Conner released a long breath, "Okay, my turn."

Crossing his fists at the wrists, the fire ranger threw out his palms to rest near the central control orb resting on the console. Fire energy flowed from the Inferno morpher, down his arms, and through his fingertips to be absorbed by the sphere. The circle glowed as a fiery heat engulfed the zord.

"PHEONIXFLAME, INFERNO MODE!"

The Phoenixflame Megazord emerged from its flaming cocoon stronger, faster, and more menacing. Flaunting a more potent sword, Conner signaled to his team.

"Let's end this now."

As one, the three megazords rushed on Extengor. The Serpent Sword collided with a shoulder plate, sending shocks reverberating through the Hurricane Megazord. Extengor swatted away the feeble attack. As it turned, the Pterarang clanged into the monster's head, staggering the abomination for a moment. Surfing down the Brachiozord's neck. The Valkasaurus advanced with an Anklyopunch, the attack connecting with the bug-like skull. As the zord passed, Extengor lashed out, catching the under side of the Stego Surfboard. The megazord spun out of control, tumbling heavily on the ground.

From the comm. system, Conner could hear the groans from his team as his teeth clenched. The inferno megazord charged on the creation, slashing out wildly. Strike after strike grazed Extengor, energized with Conner's flame and Khyuss' machine stumbled backward, explosions wracking the main torso. A wayward strike permeated the megazord's defenses, sending it back to its fellows.

The team regrouped, the three megazords huddled together. Before them, Extengor beat his chest furiously as Khyuss cackled with glee.

"It's too strong." Dustin choked out, "There's no way we can beat it."

From the Vaulkasaurus megazord, Ethan posed a question to their leader, "What now, Conner?"

From his cockpit, the Chosen Ranger frowned. They were right. So far, the monster had shown no signs of weakness. Thinking hard, the inferno ranger replayed the past battles. There was a common link to all three. As the jock pondered, realization smacked him over the head.

"That's it." Conner breathed. He got it. Every time the monster was attacked with fire, explosions occurred from within. The reaction between Khyuss' energy and his own elemental power was what fueled the monster, but when an overload of one energy occurred, Extengor was unable to control his power. So to destroy this metallic thorn in the side of Blue Bay Harbor and all of the universe, he need to create such an imbalance of energy to trigger a massive explosion and to do that...

"Conner?" Kira's inquiring voice snapped the Chosen Ranger from his revelation, and he took a deep breath.

"Guys, here's what we're gonna do. I need you all to eject. Get out of the zords."

Twelve "WHAT?"s floated over the communication at the Chosen Ranger's command and various protests reached his ears, but he cut them off with a single statement.

"Trust me."

After a period of silence and eleven different forms of sighing, assorted murmurs of consent drifted through the communication system. One by one, the rangers leapt from their zords down to the cliff below. Glancing back, the team expected their leader to be right behind them but his phoenix zord still stood at the ready.

"Conner, what are you doing?" Eric's inquiry hung in the air, the red Dino ranger gazing up at his brother's zord as it reverted back to its natural bird state.

Underneath his helmet where no one could see, the Chosen Ranger quirked a small smile.

"Destiny, bro."

The team stood in confusion as the phoenix zord activated its jets, shifting in the air to soar away towards the awaiting monster. Eric's brow furrowed as the Dino ranger mulled over his twin's words, and Tommy leaned to the taller boy.

"What is he doing?"

Eric gave a small jerk at the sudden query and shifted towards the science teacher, "Making a sacrifice." The team turned to watch the spectacle as the inferno ranger's zord hovered around Extengor, spouting bursts of flame.

_xxx_

Conner circled around Extengor, avoiding blasts from its fingertips. Diving in, the Phoenixflame zord latched onto the creation with a grappling hood at the end of one wing. One pass, two passes, three. Conner's mouth was set in grim determination while his zord confined the creation. Extengor struggled beneath his cord barriers, and with one final pass, the phoenix zord wrapped his wings around the monstrosity.

_xxx_

In the confines of his cockpit, Conner glanced down at his control panel, his honey eyes seeking the button needed. A tiny grin worked its way across his lips as the Chosen Ranger gazed out at his team, and a single statement drifted from his mouth before his finger plunged down on the glowing button. His amber eyes drifted shut, bracing the fire ranger for what was to come.

"Thanks for the memories."

_xxx_

On the cliff, the ranger team turned away, shielding themselves from the massive explosion that engulfed both Khyuss' monster and the Phoenixflame zord. Eleven pairs of eyes gazed in horror at the fiery mess, their voices uniting in a panicked scream.

"CONNER!"

"Where is he?"

"Do you see him?"

"Did he get out?"

The jumble of hysteric questions knifed through the atmosphere as the rangers searched the blaze for any sign of the Chosen Ranger. The group fell silent as realization of the situation presented itself and the possibility of the Chosen Ranger's predicament hung heavy.

A loud yell permeated through the silence, and the team looked to the source to find the body of their leader hurtling the air, limbs flailing, propelled by the immense explosions. The rangers winced as Conner sailed over their heads, his progress halted only by the side of the mountain. Rushing to his side, the team hauled the inferno ranger up.

"Dammit, Conner, scare us to death!" Blake huffed, cuffing the younger boy upside the helmet, "Don't you have the sense to eject _before_ the thing blows up?"

Conner's shoulders shook a bit in slight laughter, "Wouldn't that require me to actually have sense?" The moment of mirth passed, and Conner grew serious.

"Okay, guys. Heads up. I just fried Extengor, and I serious doubt Khyuss is gonna be happy."

As if on cue, a purple orb of energy smashed into the ground before them, flinging the rangers to the dusty soil. Raising himself up on his elbows, Ethan glanced to the Chosen Ranger hacking up smoke.

"You were saying?"

_xxx_

His robes billowed out behind him, velvet waves amongst a musty background, the purple energy still crackling from his withered, white hands, his red eyes flashing menacingly, and his pale lips curved upward in a barely perceptible sneer. Anger radiated from the sorcerer's slight frame as he stalked to the group of rangers struggling to stand.

"You destroyed my general. You destroyed my beautiful creation. I think it would be quite rude to exclude me from all the festivities. Now, I shall destroy you."

The sorcerer's hands rose to the opening of his robes, and the fluttering garments pooled at his feet, leaving the villain clothed in a long, leather ninja uniform, and the rangers to final gaze upon the face of their tormentor. The pale, human-like head was small, the only difference in the two small horns protruding from the ivory skull. Khyuss waved his hands in a circular motion, a silver staff appearing in his grasp, an ornate orb perched at one end. The villain whipped the weapon up and around his body to rest under his armpit diagonally across his back, beckoning to the rangers.

Grimly, the team brandished their own weapons. With a terse nod from their leader, the group rushed, bearing down on the sorcerer. The villain's pale lips split into a grin. Whirling to his left, Khyuss crossed staffs with Eric, and spinning to the opposite direction, blocked another blow from Hunter's Thunder Staff. Returning his attention to the Dino ranger, Khyuss stabbed out, knocking Eric in the chest. Snapping the staff to his backhand, the villain caught Hunter across the midsection before sweeping the thunder ranger off his feet.

_xxx_

Khyuss dropped to a knee, thwarting a hit from Dr. Oliver's Brachio Staff. Wrenching his own staff around, Khyuss forced the weapon down. From his knee, the sorcerer brought the staff up, whacking the black ranger on the helmet. Pivoting his weight, Khyuss delivered a mule kick to the chest, knocking Tommy away. Front hand springing to his feet, Khyuss lashed out with a tornado kick, sending Blake to the ground. Parrying alternating blows from Kira and Tori, the sorcerer back flipped away, sending an energy orb spewing from his fingertips to blast the two rangers off their feet.

_xxx_

Khyuss cartwheeled through the air, avoiding the barrage of laser arrows from Trent's Drago Sword. Using his staff as a vault, the villain flipped over the white ranger, and landing on a knee, whipped his staff around to clout the ranger to the ground. Glancing over his shoulder, Khyuss spotted the samurai ranger rushing towards him. Jamming the ball end of the staff into Cam's stomach, the sorcerer flung the green ranger away, sending him airborne.

_xxx_

A purple ball of energy blew Ethan off his feet as the blue ranger advanced on the villain. The sorcerer backed away, fending off the onslaught of hits from Shane and Dustin. Khyuss leaped over a swipe from Dustin's Lion Hammer before sending the yellow ranger down with a crescent kick while a mule kick took down his partner.

_xxx_

Conner pressed forward, his Wildfire Sabre flashing in the gloomy overcast. Throwing the sword over his back, the Chosen Ranger blocked a swipe from the staff before chopping down in front to evade another attack from the other end of Khyuss' weapon. Forcing the end down, Conner whipped around, kicking out with a tornado kick. The sorcerer flipped away, snapping the staff around. The Chosen Ranger sidestepped to his right, parrying a stab from the villain before knocking the staff upward and whirling to slash Khyuss across the torso. Recovering quickly, Khyuss bore down on the inferno ranger, engaging the teenager in their furious dance. The weapons locked, bringing the two combatants face to face.

"I see you have been taught well, Chosen One." Khyuss hissed, his red eyes boring onto the dark visor of Conner's helmet, "You know you are powerful. Join me and together we can rule the universe."

"Sorry, I'll be content with ruling the soccer field." Conner retorted, his crimson helmet shining in the gloom. Khyuss cackled.

"So be it."

Wrenching themselves away from each other, the two warriors sent spheres of their energies hurtling towards their opposition. Conner flew backwards, skidding to a stop at the feet of his team while Khyuss tumbled away.

Staggering upwards, Conner sheathed the Wildfire Sabre at his side. Motioning to his team, Conner barked out a command.

"Alright, team! Put 'em together and let's finish this!"

Eleven weapons snapped into place to form the Z-Rex Blaster and the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"Ready, FIRE!"

Two bolts of energy flew at Khyuss as the sorcerer hauled himself upward. As the blasts flew at their target, the villain sneered. Rearing back, Khyuss thrashed his staff forward to meet the discharge, batting the twin orbs of energy back at the rangers. Conner's eyes grew wide as the spheres changed direction to hurtle back towards them. The rangers dove out of the way of the detonation, vestiges of the massive explosion catching the rangers as they collapsed on the ground, forcibly demorphed. Khyuss' pale lips split into a triumphant smirk as he approached the fallen rangers, and Conner groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

"I commend your valiant efforts, Rangers, but I'm afraid your pitiful attempts are futile." The sorcerer sneered, an energy orb taking shape in his palms, "This is the end."

The purple sphere sizzled through the air, drawing closer with each ragged breath the inferno ranger took. With his energy waning, Conner threw up a wall of fire, retreating slightly in surprise as a thunder shield materialized beside the flames. The fire ninja glanced to his left, finding Hunter alongside him, his palms thrown out in front, jaw set in concentration as Khyuss' energy ball collided with the barrier, ricocheting harmlessly away. The crimson ranger caught his leader's inquiring gaze.

"This isn't just your burden, Conner. We're all in this together." Glancing backwards at the team struggling to stand, Hunter's blue eyes shone with determination.

"And we're finishing this together."

Holding out his hand, Hunter grasped palms with the inferno ranger. With a wild yell, the two crimson warriors emerged from the shield, charging on the sorcerer. Khyuss' eyes narrowed as he witnessed the two unarmed, unmorphed humans bearing down on him. The two energy orbs he sent whistling in their direction crashed just wide of Hunter and Conner.

Hunter reached Khyuss first, approaching with a flying kick, which the villain deftly averted. Conner followed, sweeping a leg beneath Khyuss, who back flipped away. The sorcerer retaliated, lashing out with a tornado kick and numerous punches. Arms and legs flew in blurs as the three combatants joined in a dance of strikes and blocks. Grunts and the dull thud of contact was the only sound in the dreary sky as Conner, Hunter, and Khyuss fought on.

The tide of battle shifted abruptly as the sorcerer mustered up enough strength to fling the two rangers away. Khyuss chortled as he progressed to Hunter, the closer of the two, who lay back, panting from exertion. The sorcerer turned to the Chosen Ranger sprawled a distance away.

"How can the might Chosen Ranger save the universe when he can't even save his own teammate?" An amethyst sphere erupted from Khyuss' fingertips, and the crackling energy hovered in the atmosphere.

From his position on the ground, Conner's eyes flared an eerie white, and the Chosen Ranger's head snapped up. _This must be it_. Activating his Dino gem power, Conner's body reverted to a scarlet blur as the ninja scrambled to reach his teammate.

The glowing sphere bore down on Hunter, kicking up dirt as his burned its path to the thunder ranger. There was nothing Hunter could do except close his eyes and brace himself for the end.

But it never came.

_xxx_

Hunter peeked open a baby blue eye to find the Chosen Ranger standing before him, his eyes squinched shut with the effort of holding back the charging sphere. The contact from the two energies prompted a potent explosion, sending Hunter and Conner skidding back. The inferno ranger dug his heels in, struggling to keep the shield intact. Flitting his eyes to the thunder ranger, Conner bit words out through clenched teeth.

"Hunter, get out of here!"

The crimson ninja gave a violent shake of his head, "No, I'm not leaving you."

"Hunter," The Chosen Ranger halted the protestations with a single glance, "this is my destiny. Let me fulfill it."

"But - "

"Hey, man, you still have to propose to Tori." Conner cut him off, "Make sure you live for that."

Hunter wavered, unsure of whether to obey the jock. Conner encouraged the crimson ranger with a curt nod of his head. Slowly, Hunter backed away, still hesitant of whether he was doing the right thing.

_xxx_

Conner lowered his shield to face his opponent, "This is between you and me, Khyuss."

The sorcerer inclined his head to the Chosen Ranger, accepting the challenge, "To the death then, Chosen One."

Taking a flying leap, Khyuss bounded to a plateau slightly elevated from their previous setting. Conner pursued the villain, flipping up to stand before the sorcerer. The Chosen Ranger barely had time to set his balance before Khyuss charged, throwing out punches and kicks. Their movements blended together, each strike indiscernible from its predecessor. The pace was furious, both combatants pouring out months of frustrations into powerful blows, and the atmosphere of their battle was fierce. Grabbing ahold of his opponent's outer jacket, Conner and Khyuss grappled, fighting for control. Kicking a leg up, Conner shoved the villain away from him, sending the pair tumbling backwards in opposite directions. Khyuss was the first to recover, discharging an energy sphere that rocketed towards the Chosen Ranger. Conner ducked, the heat of the amethyst ball falling heftily on his skin. From his knees, the inferno ranger flung his own offering at the sorcerer. As another violet projectile smashed into Conner's fire shield, the phoenix song commenced its haunting melody.

_xxx_

Khyuss' eyes narrowed to scarlet slits as a monstrous energy ball materialized between his palms. The sorcerer concentrated all of his energy into this final discharge, the globe crackling and sizzling with the vicious power.

"I have waited fifteen thousand years for my resurrection." The villain spat from between a set jaw, "I will not be thwarted by your vain efforts."

As the purple sphere of energy knifed through the humid summer air, the cry of Conner's guardian spirit grew louder and more prominent, filling the Chosen Ranger's ears with its delicate melody, and Conner felt his heart sink. He had been wrong. Now was the time to choose. Pondering slightly, Conner realized the choice was never between his teammates, it was always for himself. Conner had to decide between his life and the joint life of the universe. The Chosen Ranger knew his choice. So he lowered his palms.

_xxx_

From the ground, the team exchanged worried glances as the barrier of flame protecting the Chosen Ranger vanished, Conner slowly turned his head, and his amber gaze sought out an inquiring hazel one. A silent message transpired between the two lovers, and Kira pleaded to the jock in silent protest. Her answer was evident in the remorseful glint shining in Conner's honey stare as the ranger shifted his attention to the oncoming sphere. The Chosen Ranger's body stood relaxed as with each moment that passed, the orb drew closer. His team watched in horror as an eerie melody commenced while Conner's body began to glow.

_xxx_

The jock's caramel eyes shone a pure white as the fire roared around him. Khyuss' sphere bore down on his body, striking Conner at the base of his throat directly on the Inferno Morpher. His body arched upward, leaving the ground, and absorbing the power discharged from the impact. From the ground, the rangers shielded their eyes from the harsh blaze radiating from their leader as the light intensified. With one final brilliant flash, a beam erupted from Conner's hovering body, hurtling towards Khyuss.

_xxx_

The beam struck Khyuss square in the stomach, blowing the sorcerer off his feet. Struggling to stay standing, purple lightning engulfed the villain, overwhelming the struggling sorcerer. The pain was immense, sucking every ounce of power from the villain's body, burning with the agony of those whom he had inflicted his own pain during his reign of chaos. His ears were assaulted with the howls of anguish from his countless victims, haunting him as his limp body crackled with energy, and with his own scream of agony, Khyuss exploded in a shower of sparks.

_xxx_

Conner floated for a moment in his elevated state before touching down to earth. His amber irises flickered back to their normal shade as the radiance encompassing the jock dissapitated. The inferno ranger wavered for a moment, his eyes blinking before rolling to the back of his head as he collapsed, his knees buckling beneath him.

_xxx_

With a panicked shriek, the team rushed to the fallen ranger. Kira reached him first, throwing herself down to her knees, cradling the jock to her. His chest rose and fell in rough, ragged gasps, and the team struggled to remove the uniform jacket. A faint burn wove its way across his chest, highlighting the faint scars already adorning the sculpted torso, and Kira reached up to gently stroke the chocolate strands.

At her touch, Conner's eyelids fluttered open, and he turned a bleary gaze to the musician beside him. His mouth quirked upward in a feeble version of his trademark grin, "Kira..."

The musician shook her head morosely at the jock, "Conner, you lunkhead. What did you do that for?"

The Chosen Ranger's shoulders lifted in a weak shrug, "Wanted to play the hero." Conner drew in a labored breath as he shifted his glance to his brother, "Eric, your ass is mine. I know you drove my Mustang on Thursday." His twin lifted a corner of his mouth in reply, nodding his head at the playful jab, the identical honey eyes shining his distress. Reverting his eyes back to Kira, Conner reached up to cradle her cheek, his thumb tenderly caressing its softness. The Chosen Ranger remained silent, drinking in the sight of her in his final waning moments. With his last remnants of strength, Conner's mouth curved in a mournful smile.

"I love you, babe." With his final words, the flame that fueled Conner's life force spluttered to darkness while the mischievous spark of life glinting in Conner's amber orbs faded as his lids drifted shut, and his hand plummeted from Kira's cheek as the Chosen Ranger breathed his last.

"What have I told you about calling me babe?" Kira choked out, searching Conner's face for evidence of life but she found none as the aura of the Chosen Ranger diminished into oblivion. Conner lay limp, unmoving, his caramel eyes never again to wink with his audacity and wit, his mouth never to flash the McKnight grin. Throwing her head back, Kira unleashed the heavy pain in her heart, her Ptera scream rippling in the gloom as the heavens opened up to join the rangers' mourning of their fallen leader, the fresh rain water mingling with their hot, salty tears. Time stood still on the cliff with the rangers while around them, life in Blue Bay Harbor and the universe continued, bustling with typical activity, brutally unaware of the sacrifice Conner McKnight made.

**Coming Up:**

The aftermath

_Okay, before you all send me death threats and promises of my utter demise, remember: _All things happen for a reason in a story! _I've left some clues on the outcome of this story so look back and see if you can spot them. This story isn't over yet, and that's all I'm gonna say._

_Also, I am in the process of writing a sequel so add in a review or email whether or not you would like me to post it when I have finished with this story._

_Roxie_


	17. Hope Dangles on a String

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything except Khyuss, Venir, Nadana, Caleb, and Harlan and anything else you don't recognize._

_Sorry, sorry, a million times sorry for the wait. Between summer, traveling, and my computer crashing, I was unable to post this chapter until now. Rest assured, the next post will be a lot sooner. Secondly, awesome responses to the last chapter. I am really amazed at the great feedback and sympathy for Conner._

_And the usual shout-outs:_

**CathyD**: Wow, thanks for the awesome compliment. I gotta tell you, I swear its like you readers get into my mind or something, or am I really that predictable? Anyway, as for a cameo, your wish is my command.

**LucyE**: Wow, did I really make you cry?

**Titanium Gold**: Now hold on a gosh-darn minute! I didn't say he wouldn't die. I think you're referring to a response I made to a review, and I believe my exact words were: "Yes, killing Conner would be predictable, but then again, I put a twist on predictable." Or something to that extent.

**CamFan4Ever**: Well, they do say being evil is more fun…

**Chapter 17**

_Hope Dangles on a String_

Tommy Oliver walked out of Ninja Ops, each step weighing heavily on his fragile heart. Irritably, he brushed away the tears that ran down his cheeks and look down at his hands, clenched tightly into fists. They were the hands that had carried Conner's limp and lifeless body from the mountain cliff to the academy. His eyes shifted down to the Dino Gem affixed to his wrist, the midnight black of the color winking at him from its place on the cuff. It was his fifth power and fourth color variation in a long tenor in the ranger business. Tommy Oliver was easily the most prominent face in the long-standing legacy of those bearing the power, considered to be a legend. He had given up a lot of his time to the ranger cause, but with everything he had sacrificed, even with the mantle of the greatest ranger ever hanging across his shoulders, Tommy hadn't sacrificed the greatest treasure of all: his life. Conner had.

Pondering to himself, Tommy wondered what exactly made him the "greatest ranger ever." Was it his extensive time in service? Was it his many successes in foiling the never-ending seekers of power and destruction? Was it his rise from evil pawn to leader of four teams? If that was the case, it all seemed so small, so insignificant to what Conner had done. Tommy sullenly cursed the fates for snatching the young ranger from them. He didn't deserve being called the greatest ranger ever. Conner did.

Running a hand through his short hair, Tommy fished through his pockets for his cell phone. Dialing the unfamiliar numbers, the black ranger listened to the phone ring, waiting for the one person that would understand.

"Hart's Physical Therapy and Sports Medicine, how may I help you?"

Tommy's ears filled with the sweet cheerful voice that seemed to float from the past, and he paused for a moment before speaking.

"Kim..."

In her office located in Los Angeles, Kimberly Hart sat down hard as the recognizable baritone of Tommy Oliver drifted through the phone line, a sound she never fathomed on hearing again.

"Tommy..."

The black ranger drew in a ragged breath, struggling to keep his emotions in check, "Beautiful, I really needed to talk."

On the other end, Kim's eyes widened at both the use of the old nickname and the pleading desperation veiled in Tommy's voice. They had so much past history between them. She had broken his heart with The Letter. Why was he calling her? They had been through so much together, and Tommy sounded so helpless. All the history dissolved; he needed her. So Kim settled down into a more comfortable position.

"I'm listening, Tommy."

_xxx_

Billy stepped away from his window, overlooking the dense forestation of Blue Bay Harbor to join Hayley on the couch. The owner of Cyberspace sat huddled in the corner, clutching a mug of coffee. Wordlessly, the former blue ranger gently removed the cup from the redhead's vice grip and drew the café owner to his chest.

Billy hugged Hayley tighter as she buried her face in his shirt. From what he had been told, Conner McKnight was a self-centered arrogant Golden Boy who personified the stereotypical jock. From what Billy had seen, however, Conner was a dedicated, unwavering young man who fought selflessly for his cause, fiercely devoted to his team and Kira, and had taken on his unsuspected burden with blind determination. The original blue ranger suspected that the drastic change in the inferno ranger was the result of the joint labors of his team and rangering. This business tended to prompt change in its partakers in one way or another. Conner personified the gift and curse of being a ranger. He had saved the universe and all of its inhabitants, but no one would ever know.

In the depths of Billy's chest, Hayley let out the tears she had suppressed for so long. Unlike Billy, she had witnessed the change in the former egotistical soccer player as the rangers began frequenting in her establishment. The handsome, cocky boy who casually leaned against the counter, scoffing that she hadn't helped him was very different from the boy who gently teased Kira's excitement over her new internship while genuinely being pleased for the singer. Hayley had seen Conner grow so much during his time as a ranger, watching him take on the challenge of his new responsibilities, juggling school, rangering, and soccer while keeping up the façade as Reefside's king. She watched him struggle to keep his growing attraction to Kira in check, fight the long days and short nights associated with the sporadic monster attacks, and mature as a leader. Maybe that's what hurt so much, the fact that Conner was only beginning to form himself, but now was unable to. Hayley sniffled before turning a gaze to her fellow genius.

"Nothing like this has ever happened, has it?" The redhead questioned, "Someone..."

"Dying?" Billy hefted a sigh, shaking his head, "No. Rangers have been injured, lost powers, turned evil, Lord knows how many times Tommy's been kidnapped, but no on has ever died. The closest has been Alex Drake of Time Force, and we all know how that turned out." Billy ruffled his wavy locks.

"There have been a lot of psychotic freaks coming around, hell-bent on some kind of global, galatical, universal, whatever, domination, all promising the current ranger team's destruction, but none have ever died..."

"Until now." Hayley finished.

"Yeah, until now."

_xxx_

Blake growled, the dirt shooting from his tires as he wrenched his handlebars to the left, taking a turn too wide. Skidding out, the navy ranger crashed into the nylon barrier surrounding Blue Bay Harbor's track, the impact flipping Blake up and over the fence. Grunting as his body smacked into the earth, Blake struggled to a sitting position, dazedly shaking his head. Wrenching the helmet of his head, the motocross pro flung the protective covering away as he disentangled himself from the nylon fencing, huffing at the smoke wafting from the slightly mangled bike. The navy ranger stalked to one of the boulders situated along the edge of the track, brushing the dirt from his motocross pads, and plopped himself down. As he ruffled his helmet-tousled hair, Blake glanced sourly at the practice bike he borrowed from Hunter as if it were the cause of his spill.

Damn the stupid bike, damn the stupid prophecy, damn stupid Khyuss, damn it all to hell. Blake knew the stakes were high; they always were in the ranger business. There was always some nitwit set on ruling the universe. Defeating the latest baddie was always a long, grueling process extending well through the year, resulting in a partially muddled city and a very exhausted team. But the number of ranger casualties equaled the grand total of zero. Until this generation. Until Conner.

Max roared to a stop beside the despondent thunder ninja, breaking the ranger from his reverie. Shaking her wild auburn curls from the confines of her helmet, the motocross pro turned a concern emerald gaze to her boyfriend as she settled down beside him.

"I know this is a really stupid question, but are you okay?"

Blake snorted as he gestured to the smoking remains of the practice bike, "About as okay as the bike."

Max stared intently at the younger Bradley, searching his features, "There's something else. You've got that look on your face like you're trying to sort something out. What's on your mind?"

The navy thunder ranger raised his head, the turmoil evident in his dark eyes, "I didn't believe."

Max's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Blake's shoulders lifted in a half-hearted shrug, "I doubted him the moment he stepped foot in the dojo with his uniform backward. I only truly believed in him when he took control in battle. What if I had actually trained him better instead of wishing I was the one saving Hunter? Could he have been able to live?"

"Blake, you can 'what if' yourself to death but you did what you could. I mean, who could have predicted what would happen?" Max reasoned.

The navy ranger gazed out across the track at a group of riders barbecuing near their trailer, the merry sounds of laughter, conversation, and activity drifting to the forlorn pair.

"Look at him," Blake spat bitterly, "they have no idea what we've gone through, what Conner sacrificed. That's the worst part, Max." Blake muttered, casting a sidelong glance at the rousing party, "No one will ever know."

"Somehow, I don't think Conner would mind." Max murmured, laying her head on Blake's shoulder. The two motocross riders sat in mournful silence, taking in the painful reality of being a ranger. There would be no parades, no days named in their honor, no headlines in the paper. Just another attack to anticipate and another wound to be nursed.

_xxx_

Shane flipped down from the branch, landing in a crouched position on the forest ground. He only took a minute before setting off again on the obstacle course. Up, down, up, down. The wind ranger pressed on, ignoring his body's protestations for release. Finally, Shane collapsed down on the clearing floor, surrendering to his exhaustion. It wasn't really long ago when Conner struggled through his course, his amber eyes shining with determination that his abilities had not yet caught up to. It also wasn't that long ago when this course failed to challenge the inferno ranger as he grew stronger. Shane listened to his steady heart beat, thudding against his breast, moving in sync with the light rise and fall of his chest. As he gazed up into the clear, summer sky, the wind ranger thought about his fallen leader and how Conner took charge, leading them to a victory that, in the beginning, had seemed far from possible.

There were many similarities between Conner and Shane, and the air ranger could especially relate to the staggering responsibilities of being a leader. The mantle of the red ranger had so many legendary predecessors, namely their very own Dr. Oliver. But Conner's burden outweighed all the formers' plights to victory. Shane couldn't fathom how the jock was able to carry the staggering weight. Maybe that's what made him their Chosen Ranger, the fact that he accepted his destiny and achieved the greater goal of their victory.

_xxx_

"Dustin...? Dustin?"

The motocross rider's head snapped up at the inquiring tone of his boss, and his gaze settled on Kelly's concerned stare.

"Are you okay?" The owner of Storm Chargers tilted her head at her employee who was more preoccupied than normal.

Dustin gave an absent shake of his head, "I don't know, Kell." The wind ranger fiddled with a flyer on the counter.

The redhead's brow furrowed as her crystal green eyes took in her employee's disheveled appearance. His dark hair was unkempt as if he had run his hands through them many times, and dark circles shadowed his normally lively eyes. Kelly frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dustin shrugged, adjusting the surfboard display, "I just...I can't yet. It's too hard."

Kelly nodded in sympathy before giving a jerk of her head, "Why don't you get out of here? The store's dead anyway."

Dustin shot his boss a grateful smile as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Striding along the Harbor's boardwalk, the motocrosser took in the life around him. Skaters and bikers zipped past him, their wheels thudding against the wooden planks. Peddlers lined the edges of the walkway, showing off their respective talents, hoping to earn the extra dollar. Dustin stopped to watch a tall, dirty blonde haired teenager manipulate an assortment of items in the air. The juggled objects flew over his tousle-locked hair in different patters as Dustin's fellow bystanders clapped and cheered in appreciation. As the teen ended his routine with a flourish, Dustin dropped a five into the case near by and received a nod from the kid, gratitude shining in his clear, gray eyes.

Listening to the din of life around him, the wind ranger ventured on. This is what they fought for, the innocent people and their lives. It kinda didn't matter they would never know, but it would have been reassuring if they somehow did.

_xxx_

Trent stared at the edge of an isolated lake, sketchpad in hand, charcoal pencil poised over the paper. The tool wavered, ready to create the next masterpiece. Trent lowered the utensil and looked out towards the tranquil settings. A family of ducks floated lazily along the surface of the water as a gentle breeze coaxed the surrounding trees to wave their branches. Even with the sun reflecting off the crystal waters, bathing the sky with purple and orange, Trent couldn't find the inspiration to create a meaningful picture. Everything seemed so Norman Rockwell prefect that it didn't seem to portray the raging emotions plaguing the white ranger. He needed something real, something reminiscent of the later Van Gogh paintings.

As the artist thought, his mind drifted back to the rocky relationship he and Conner shared, and his pencil idly flew over the pad. They stared slow, tentative of one another, unsure of what to make of the latter. Conner's apprehension towards the white ranger only increased as Trent's interest in Kira grew. Once the artist haplessly stumbled across the tampered Dino Gem, whatever trust the Conner held to the Trent flew out the window.

Looking down at his sketchpad, Trent studied the result of his unconscious doodles. He had drawn Conner's many expressions, the central image of the inferno ranger sporting his signature grin, his perpetually tousled hair falling haphazardly across his forehead. In the upper left hand corner, a smaller drawing depicted the inferno ranger looking over his shoulder, an uncharacteristically intense expression clouding his lively amber eyes. Gazing down at the sketch more closely, Trent never thought Conner could be so intense, so serious; it was the polar opposite of his normal disposition. That was the mistake most had made: underestimating Conner. They had no idea he could lead them, no idea he was capable of bearing such a power, able to carry the weight of his chosen destiny. They had no idea he would readily sacrifice his life for the universe. No one did.

_xxx_

Cam plopped down on the fountain, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't stand the sight of Conner's lifeless body any longer, so the samurai ranger strode out of Ninja Ops, leaving his replica with specific instructions. As Cam, closed his eyes, he tried to rid the image burned into his mind, but found himself unable to. All he could see was the prone body of their leader, the monitors surrounding him portraying the same conclusion of casualty. Hauling himself up, Cam wandered off in the direction of the gardens. In contrast to the flurry of events transpiring over the last few days, his surroundings were serene and tranquil. Cam looked to the side, spotting his father standing by a statue, the aged mentor relaxed and poised, a far cry from Cam's unkempt and frazzled state.

"Cameron," Kanoi acknowledged his son with a nod, and together, the two warriors strolled through the gardens.

"How have you been holding up, son?"

At his father's question, Cam shrugged, shaking his head, "I don't know, Dad." Cam admitted honestly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ninja uniform, "I mean, it's so hard to believe, it's almost surreal. One second he's here, the next he's gone."

"Yes." Kanoi nodded sagely, "The bolt of death sometimes strikes quickly and without warning, leaving devastation in the wake."

"That's an understatement." Cam muttered, "I'm pretty sure devastation is only half of what everyone's feeling." The samurai cast a sidelong glance at his father, "I don't know if we can all keep doing this. Being rangers. Conner was the heart of the team. I don't know if we can all go on."

A mysterious smile worked its way across Kanoi's face, "Phoenixes have a way of rising from their ashes, son. It's what they do."

Cam snorted, "I hate to break it to you, Dad, but Conner's no phoenix. He only pilots one, and even that one is only a burnt pile of nuts and bolts."

Sensei chuckled, "Son, even the most desolate of phoenixes are able to be reborn."

Cam shook his head, amazed with his father, "Dad, only one known person has ever successfully risen from the dead, and he was fully divine. Given the fact that Conner is one hundred percent, pure flesh and blood, his chances went from 'slim to none' to 'you've got a better chance of seeing Hades shmoozing with Mother Theresa over a couple of metropolitans behind the pearly gates.'"

His father's smile only grew wider, "Don't forget, Cameron, that that person ratified millions of people's faith. Perhaps Conner is doing the same to you."

Cam fell silent, pondering his father's words. What a way to test their faith.

_xxx_

Ethan's feelings idly tapped on the keyboard of his laptop, not really paying attention to the site he was visiting. As the Dino ranger forced his tired gaze on the screen, he recoiled back slightly. It was Manchester United, Conner's favorite team, and the one thing Ethan could use to entice the soccer star into joining him on the Internet.

"**_A whole web cast on Manchester United?" Conner's eyes excitedly absorbed the plethora of soccer goodness before him. Tearing his eyes away from Ronaldo's visage grinning cheekily at him, his own grin firmly affixed on his face, Conner clapped a hand on Ethan's shoulder._**

_**"Dude, I take back everything bad I said about the Internet."**_

Bitterly, Ethan snapped the laptop shut. Burying his face in his hands, he sobbed. If someone told Ethan that by the end of senior year, he and Conner McKnight would be best friends, he would have rushed to his computer to look up symptoms of chronic insanity to see if that person fit the profile. He, Conner, and Kira were a motley crew, thrown from opposite sides of the Reefside High social spectrum to join in one common plight: save the universe. No one at Reefside thought it possible that Conner McKnight, king of the school would be seen with the likes of Ethan James, geek extraordinaire, and Kira Ford, tortured musician. Thrown in Trent Fernandez, brooding artist, and you've got downright insanity that exceeded the boundaries of all that was holy in high school social structure. But through the wacky predicament of being a power ranger, the four of them had formed an intense bond, leaning on each other to make it through. Ethan enjoyed the affectionate insults traded between himself and the jock. What first started out as a pissing contest to assert their respective manhoods, became their way of communication, the jibes not so much stinging as they were playful, most of the time aimed at the latter's hobby. Conner had turned into his best friend. Funny how destiny played out.

_xxx_

His eyes sparked, two chips of sapphire burning into the garish scarlet leather of the bag before him. Slowly, his muscles flexed as he wound the thick athletic tape around his wrists, and with a swift jerk, separated the strip from the roll. His black workout pants ruffled slightly as he settled into a fighting stance, the tan arms raised at the ready, his mouth set in the concentrated rage.

With a low growl, he attacked, pounding relentlessly against the worn leather. Strike after strike drove solidly into the cushioning of the bag, knuckles sinking deep. A grunt tore from his lips with every blow that connected while the salty beads of sweat sprouted across his forehead dampening the dirty-blonde strands, soaking into the crimson sleeveless t-shirt. The training center was silent, the only sound the sharp slap of fists against leather as it mingled with his exerted breathing.

Fatigue was setting in but still he pressed on, willing his body to prevail, aiming to tire himself to the point of exhausting away the pained frustrations. One final, powerful punch smacked into the bag, the resounding contact echoing through the deserted room. The chains squeaked softly as the bag teetered on its restraints, the sound mocking the ranger. Breathing heavily, he glared at the offending bag and, with a roar, whipped off a ferocious tornado kick. The punching bag snapped from its tether and tumbled to the ground, stuffing bursting fro the seams while he sank to the ground against the wall, hands fisted through his hair. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso and he turned into the familiar embrace.

"Hunter…"

The crimson ranger lifted his head to meet her gaze. The twin silvery-blue spheres peeked out from the mane of sweat-soaked, blonde locks and were rimmed with red as he buried his face in her neck.

"Tori…"

"C'mon, baby, let it all out." Her voice soothed his pain for the moment as his strong, solid body shook, emptying him of his turmoil. Together, they cried, huddled in the dark recesses of the training room. Tori pressed a kiss between the moist strands of Hunter's hair, jumping as he spoke, the words haunted and quiet.

"I failed him." The words escaped from his lips, spluttered out hoarsely. Tori's gaze narrowed with concern, her eyes expressing the unvoiced question.

"I should have stayed. I shouldn't have listened. I could have helped him."

"Hunter, you did what you could-"

"Well, it wasn't enough!" Hunter's stare clouded over to a steely glint as his eyes snapped up, "He risked everything to save my life! Why couldn't I do the same?"

."Hunter, you were injured. Another hit like the last one, you could have died." Placing her hand to cradle his cheek, Tori forced his reluctant eyes to meet his, "Conner ordered you to retreat. You couldn't have helped him more than you did."

The crimson ranger's breathing slowed and steadied as he glanced into the reassuring gaze of Tori's warm eyes, and Conner's last words to him echoed in Hunter's mind while he fought to control his raging emotions, drawing Tori tighter to him.

**_"You still have to propose to Tori."_**

Hunter's eyes fluttered shut. Conner had given his life to ensure the world's happiness, eschewing his own. Somehow, it didn't seem fair.

_xxx_

Eric McKnight lay back on his bed, staring at the empty ceiling above him. He felt weird, almost as if half of him was missing. He and Conner didn't have the kind of relationship most twins did where they were with one another constantly. When their parents split, Lynn McKnight took Conner with her to Reefside while Eric stayed with their father, David McKnight in Blue Bay Harbor. The boys only saw each other on weekends, but even without the continuous companionship, their bond held strong. Both twins knew they that the other was only a short drive away.

Eric's fingers grazed across the bracelet affixed to his left wrist, another one of their common bonds. Never in a million years would Eric have thought that Conner would have become a Power Ranger, much less the leader, much less the Chosen Ranger. Now, looking back at all the weekend visits and their interaction, it all made sense. At first, Eric was taken aback at the difference in Conner's personality and demeanor. His twin was less egotistical, more reserved, and a little more serious. As the pieces fell together, Eric could see how his ranger duties contributed to the change and even more so, how his friendship with Ethan and Kira developed this new Conner.

Thinking about his brother's spunky, sassy girlfriend, Eric couldn't help but smile. Through the years, Eric had met the legions of his brother's girlfriends swept from the masses of his many admirers, and each were all more or less the same: cheerleaders with immaculate hair and made-up faces. All of them were gorgeous in all superficial senses of the word but with just enough personality to fill an atom. It was no wonder why Conner never held a girlfriend for more than a couple of weeks. But as he matured during the last year, his taste in girls did as well, and Eric could tell something was different with Kira during one of their weekend visits.

**_The McKnight twins lounged casually in _Rodney's_, their favorite diner by the beach, a place they frequented in regularly when Conner was in town. Chomping on his _Rodney Special_ hamburger, Eric studied his brother intently. Normally, Conner would be in full-flirting mode, shamelessly checking out the regular patrons as well as every pretty girl that passed their way, flashing his charming grin that Eric had seen many a female swoon to and casually shaking the locks of his perpetually tousled hair away from his forehead with a flippant toss of his head. But all the famous Conner McKnight suavé was absent in the older twin as he played with the straw in his milkshake, seemingly ignoring the furtive attempts of the numerous bikini-clad co-eds strutting past their table to catch his eye. Taking a sip from his own drink, Eric raised an eyebrow as a particularly voluptuous blonde sauntered past their table without earning so much as an upward glance from the soccer star._**

_**"Okay, bro, who's the chick?"**_

**_Conner's head snapped up, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion as he stared at his brother, as if noticing his presence for the first time, "Huh?"_**

_**Eric rolled his eyes, "Conner, at least twenty girls have passed by this table, and you haven't even blinked. Not to mention the waitress looked like she practically wanted to give you a lap dance."**_

**_The soccer star quirked a grin, shaking his head in amusement, "What makes you think there's a girl?"_**

**_Noticing that Conner hadn't denied the fact, Eric smiled inwardly while giving his brother a withering look, "And what else would you be preoccupied about? School?" Playful sarcasm dripped from his voice._**

_**Conner shrugged, looking down at his burger, "Okay, so there's a girl. So what?"**_

_**Eric smirked, determined to weed everything out of his brother, "Well, is she hot?"**_

**_Whatever Eric expected, a witty remark, a lewd comment, even a refusal to speak, the oddly tender look accompanied with a small, sheepish smile, was not the reaction Eric anticipated. As his brother raised his eyes to meet his gaze, Eric saw the affectionate glint in Conner's dark gaze._**

_**"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."**_

**_At the softly whispered admission, normally uncharacteristic in Conner, Eric's eyebrows shot skyward. Conner's usual response to such a question would be a sexist remark, normally coupled with a crass statement. Eric surveyed his brother._**

_**"This one's different, isn't she, bro?"**_

_**Conner nodded, "She challenges me, Eric. I called her 'babe' and she got right up in my face. This one doesn't take anything from me or anyone, and she's so quick to fire back. Yet, she's the sweetest, most loyal person I've ever met. She agreed to try and get Cassidy Cornell a job just because Ethan asked her to. We get into these arguments, and sometimes, she's just so infuriated with me. But it works, because it makes the times I get her to smile so much more worth it." Conner grinned, chuckling almost in disbelief, "I don't think I'd want it any other way."**_

**_"So what's the problem?"_**

**_A shrug lifted Conner's shoulders, "Ah, she's kinda hung up on some guy, but he's kinda having some issues and is subsequently being a jackass. So she's trying to save him from himself right now, leaving me stuck as the best friend to lean on whenever he breaks her heart."_**

_**"She'll come around," Eric assured. "I mean, sooner or later, she has to figure out what a jerk the guy is or at least get fed up with him." The younger McKnight reached over to give his brother a gentle shove, "Besides, you're already making progress if she's smiling to the legendary Conner McKnight charm."**_

_**An appreciative grin crept onto Conner's face, "I hope so." Glancing up at his brother, the soccer star raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get so smart on relationships?"**_

_**An identical grin spread across Eric's face, "By witnessing your many breakups."**_

**_Conner's laugh echoed through the diner as he flung a fry at his brother, "Touché…"_**

Eric smiled sadly. Yep, Kira was different. She wasn't another one of Conner's usual ditzy floozies. She had personality, wit, intelligence, and she could definitely hold her own, both physically against their opponents and verbally when pitted against Conner. Eric was amazed when he first saw his brother and Kira interact. He had never seen Conner work so hard to woo a girl. It seemed as though he was willing to publicly make an idiot out of himself just to coax a smile out of the musician. Normally, girls just fell at his feet, drawn in by the fame he had attained on the soccer field. But not Kira. She brushed off his popularity and faux persona, visibly repelled by his cock-sure attitude. Conner had been befuddled by that, becoming more determined to win her over. Kira's initial rebuff forced his brother to double his efforts to show her who he truly was, unconsciously unveiling his real self, the inner personality he hid away from the public in order to keep up his façade of being Reefside's king. It was a side only the McKnight family saw. Eric saw the changes in Conner as he opened up to Kira, putting so much energy into making her smile, laugh, or groan in frustration, and he liked what he saw. It was the Conner Eric saw everyday, loving, playful, affectionate, witty. Popularity and social hierarchy had buried this Conner deep inside. But it was the desire to love that had brought the hidden Conner to the surface, and with it, he had finally gotten the girl, only to lose her to destiny.

_xxx_

Kira swung softly in the hammock, two massive silver headphones peeking though the waves of blonde hair as her iPod fed her music, the flow of melody attempting to drown out the outside world. She felt empty, empty of tears, emptiness in her heart, empty of emotion. She didn't want to wallow in self-pity, but it seemed everything meaningful reminded her of Conner: her guitar, every song, this house. As the melancholy melodies of Dashboard Confessional drifted to her ears, Kira thought back on her relationship with Conner as Chris Carabba sympathized with her plight.

Before senior year, she knew Conner McKnight the same way a good three-fourths of Reefside High's population knew him: as their king. Conner achieved his royalty status as a mere freshman, leading the varsity squad to their first-ever national title, achieving All-American classification in the process. He kept his throne by earning the same results sophomore year and kept himself in the spotlight with a healthy dating life. One of the highlights of that year was Conner's dramatic dumping of senior starlet Stacy Harrison, claiming the future prom-queen was "too clingy." It was well known through Reefside that there was a poll going through the entire female population of the school who was going to be the first to bed Conner McKnight after the soccer star had proudly stated he was a virgin junior year, a post that had failed to be fulfilled until past graduation.

As Kira thought about school, she wondered what the reaction she would get if the student body knew she was dating Conner McKnight. Besides Conner, Ethan, and Trent, she was pretty much a loner, hanging out with a few close friends, but in no way as popular as Conner and Ethan in their respective social stratii. Kira sensed that she would be met with a rightly disgruntled and confused population had they known about his current status off the market. Seeing Conner hanging out with Ethan and Kira had already caused a rift in the social tier of Reefside, and Kira shuddered to think what kind of mayhem would ensue.

Swinging softly in the hammock, Kira marked the spot as one of the first places where her feelings for Conner had first broken surface. All the things she loved about him were displayed in the tender moments they shared swaying gently in the summer night air: his fierce determination, his endearing insecurities, the small half-smile he wore when talking to her, the security she felt enveloped in his arms…it was so different than the disgruntled annoyance during their first interactions that fateful first day of senior year.

**_What a day. It had to be a record, it just had to. Half an hour into the day, and she received detention, half an hour after the final bell, she fell into a giant sink hole and was now walking in an eerie tunnel sandwiched between Reefside's king, Conner McKnight, and its court jester, Ethan James. The dark, shadowed walls were doing nothing to ease the apprehension._**

_**"Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out…" Kira smiled at the irony of the situation. She was singing to calm her nerves, but the lyrics were far from appropriate.**_

_**"Babe, can you keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate." The haughty, masculine, and slightly annoyed baritone broke through her melody as the trio walked on.**_

**Ha, Conner McKnight concentrating. That's an oxymoron…Wait –_ "Did you just call me 'babe?'" Kira seethed. _Of all the sexist…_Whipping around, she appealed to the gamer behind her, "Did he just call me 'babe?'"_**

_**Ethan shrugged, reluctant to get involved, "I don't know. I was busy grooving to your tune."**_

**_Kira swiveled back and stalked over to the tall jock, stopping before him, and glowering up to his six-two height. Conner's handsome face gazed down curiously at her, his attractive features contorted into a confused frown._**

_**"What?"**_

**_Kira inched closer, Conner's masculine scent tickling her nostrils, as she squared up to the jock, one finger poking him in his solid chest, "My name is '_KIRA_.' Maybe you can write it on your hand or something so you won't forget." _**

_**One eyebrow shot up and a half-smile flitted across the jock's face in amusement before Kira turned and stormed off. Kira shook her head, trying to clear the image of his half-smile and the spicy smell that remained in her senses. There was no way she could be attracted to Conner McKnight. That would just be too…weird.**_

But even then, even with his infuriating attitude, she had been attracted to Conner; it was too hard not to be, and she had fallen in love. In some strange and unexplained way, he had wormed his way into her heart to allow her to love. And as Chris Carabba serenaded her ear drums, her mind thought back to the man she loved and would always love.

_Hey girl, you've got a short fuse  
__And I've got designs on lighting you up  
__And setting you off  
__And watching you burn for me._

_So go on, go on,  
__Your cruel intentions won't solve your problems.  
__Everyone's gotta get bottom, bottomed out in the long run  
__And those are the times you need love._

_xxx_

Conner McKnight looked down at the earth he left behind and his team in their grief. From his elevated position, atop a hovering cloud-like cushion, Conner propped his chin on his fist and turned his head to the spirit of his phoenix zord perched on his shoulder.

"I'm dead…" Conner muttered, still in a state of disbelief. "I'm eff-ing dead..." The bird on his shoulder crooned a mournful note in agreement.

"Say it again, and you might believe it."

Caught by surprise, Conner toppled from his cloud to land heavily in the misty air around him. Scrambling indignantly to his feet, Conner glowered at Caleb's amused face smirking out at him.

"Dude, I am seriously resisting the urge to deck you right about now."

Caleb chucked, "With what solid part of you?"

Sighing dejectedly, Conner sank back down on his cushion, running his hands through his hair. Despondently, Conner looked down at the earth to Kira, curled up in a canary yellow blanket, snuggled up against the nylon of the hammock.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," Conner murmured, subconsciously scooting closer to Kira's image. "No one was supposed to die."

Caleb plopped down beside his successor, "You did well, Conner. You did the universe good."

The inferno ranger gave an absent shrug, "I was supposed to. It was my duty."

Conner looked at his guardian, "What's the deal anyway. Most of the time, those maniacs have a reason for wanting total domination of the universe."

Caleb sighed, "It all starts with revenge…a pointless thing, really. But it all starts with a simple misunderstanding…"

**_Over fifteen thousand years ago, Khyuss was born on the distant planet of Loki to two warlock parents. Back then, magic was feared by all peoples, thinking that all the warlocks and sorcerers would use their powers for evil and destruction. This fear led to universal persecution of all magic people, and naturally the warlocks fought back, conjuring devastating armies to combat their oppressors. In light of all that, Khyuss and his family fled their home planet to seek shelter on the planet Greogoria with their longtime friend, a ninja master named Corin. Corin took the family in, inviting Khyuss to train with his students in the art of the ninja. However, a student whose father was a member of the militia leaked the secret of the stowaways to the authorities._**

**Deep in the night, a harsh pounding echoed through the residence of Corin, accompanied by a harsh, haughty voice, "Corin, open up! We know you're in there."**

**The ninja master strode to the door. As he peeked through a crack, he was thrown back as the armed authorities barged in. The captain stepped to the front of the ranks, glaring at the ninja master.**

**"Where are the warlocks? We know you are housing them." The words flew clipped and briskly from the captain's mouth.**

**Corin shook his head, "My apologies, good officer, but I believe you are mistaken. Now, please, vacate my property, my family is trying to sleep."**

**Alerted to the commotion, Khyuss and his family snuck down, pausing at the top of the steps. Observing their movement, the captain pushed forward, whipping his light to where the family stood braced. Reveling in his triumph, the captain's lips pulled back in a sneer.**

**"My humble thanks, ninja master. Just as you said they were." The captain chuckled, "You have done your planet well."**

**Khyuss' father's blood red eyes snapped to the ninja master. Venir bristled, "'Friend?' You have betrayed us."**

**Corin held up a hand in pleading with the sorcerer, "One of my students must have leaked your whereabouts. I assure you, I had nothing to do with this intrusion."**

**"Liar! You instructed your student to reveal our location, didn't you I trusted you." Blind with his anger, Venir unleashed his fury, spewing an energy ball from his fingertips. A soldier threw up a shield in defense. The sphere ricocheted off the barrier, striking Venir's wife, Nadana directly in the stomach. The sorceress crumpled to the ground, dead. Howling with his grief, Venir squared up to the militia, ordering Khyuss back. **

**"You will pay for your betrayal!"**

**Fueled by his rage, Venir called up a devastating energy wave, annihilating the soldiers until only Corin stood, and the two former friends engaged in a battle to the death. With a ferocious kick, Corin sent Venir hurtling back. A sad, remorseful glint passed over the ninja master's visage as he called up his powers.**

**"Forgive me for what I am about to do."**

**Venir cackled from the ground, "No matter what happens, Corin, Khyuss will finish my revenge. No ninja will be able to sleep as long as he is alive!" A wave of power cut through the sorcerer, vanishing him in a flash of light. When the glow faded, Corin was left alone with only Venir's haunting laugh and the burning stare of Khyuss' eyes, promising to fulfill Venir's dying wish.**

**_Khyuss' honored his father's last words, setting off on a blind mission of revenge. For years, he conquered territories and planets, slaughtering many and imprisoning more, oppressing freedom until hope was a mere fairy tale, massacring ninjas and anyone else that stood in his way. Finally, after a long and gory tirade, only Earth remained free. Some say Khyuss wanted to save our planet for his last and ultimate triumph and others because it had the most population of ninjas. Either way, he began his conquest in stylish fashion, taking Japan first, then China, slowly making his way to here, what has now come to be called Blue Bay Harbor. But we refused to stand idly by. My best friend Harlan and I formed a resistance of our most powerful allies and slowly wore down Khyuss' forces. After a long, brutal struggle, we defeated the last of his troops, the day the Elders had prophesized the Dark Dimension was to open above Rockaway Pier overlooking the ocean._**

**Harlan and Caleb struck down in unison, their swords colliding against Khyuss' upraised staff. With an almighty wrench, the sorcerer knocked their joined blades away, Whipping his weapon up and around his head, Khyuss evaded a slash from Caleb, rotating to knock Harlan unconscious, flinging the ninja away. Caleb advanced on Khyuss, the fire ninja's sword flashing as he rained continuous blows on his opponent. Strike after strike collided with Khyuss' staff, their weapons clashing and sparking in the misty mountain air. A force pushed Caleb back, staggering the ninja, and he tumbled backward, an energy orb blowing him off his feet. Sneering in triumph, Khyuss loomed forward as Caleb hefted himself to his elbows, his breath coming in ragged wheezes.**

**"Foolish ninja, did you honestly believe you would prevail?" The sorcerer cackled, "Soon you will meet the same fate as the rest of your kind, and I will show you the same mercy my father was shown."**

**Caleb swallowed hard as the energy orb with intent to kill barreled towards him, but before he could react, a blur of gold screeched to a halt, and Harlan's towering figure stood before him. The lightning ninja absorbed the full impact of the blast, blowing him back.**

**As Harlan sank to the ground, Caleb rushed forward, kneeling beside his fallen friend. The pale green eyes stared weakly back at him while Harlan encouraged his friend with a nod.**

**"Finish him off, Cal."**

**The fire ninja stood, eyes blazing. Throwing his hands above his head, Caleb rotated them in a circular motion to cross at the wrists. With the brilliant blue flames flaring from his finger tips, tracing the path of his hands, Caleb's bright blue eyes began to glow, "MASTERS OF THE PAST, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" **

**The glow spread from his eyes to encompass his body as behind Khyuss, the sky darkened, and the gloomy portal began to expand, its swirling mist enveloping the sky. Gathering up all of his energy, Caleb shot a massive fireball, sending the sorcerer stumbling backward, drawn into the portal. From the depths of the abyss, a purple energy orb flew from the depths to rest in the distant mountains, and as the chasm began to close, Khyuss' voice cut through the air.**

**"Enjoy your peace, for I will return!"**

**Breathing heavily, Caleb rushed to Harlan's side as their remaining allies gathered around to find the lightning ninja waning away. Grasping Harlan's strong hand, the tears began to flow from Caleb's cheeks. As the lightning ninja's breath came in uneven gasps, Caleb watched as Harlan removed the amulet they traded one another as a symbol of their friendship from around his neck. With his last vestiges of energy, Harlan shot waves of lighting into the small orb. The sphere glowing with the power it held captive, Harlan handed it to Caleb.**

**"Do the same with your powers," Harlan instructed. "Two more will come to finally rid the universe of Khyuss. You need to keep our powers safe until they chose their bearers."**

**Caleb nodded, and with one final smile, Harlan died.**

Conner cast a sidelong glance at his guardian, "And that's what you did, right."

Caleb gave a nod of affirmation, "Uh huh, and waited fifteen thousand years. I gotta tell you, what took you so long?"

Conner chuckled, "But why in Phaedos?"

Caleb smirked, "For the security precautions. Look how safe the powers of the Ninjetti were until those worthy enough came to claim them. Look at what you had to go through." He clapped a hand on Conner's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Conner. I couldn't have asked for a better successor." The fire ninja waggled his eyebrows, "And with a good taste in girls."

Conner sobered at the thought of Kira, "Yeah, a lot that would do me now, I'm dead."

Caleb grinned, "Ah, buck up, chap. You did good, and the Ninja Council has found it fit to reward you."

Conner's brow furrowed in curiosity, "'Ninja Council?'"

Caleb grinned, "Yeah, governing spirits of all the great ninja masters whose job is to basically guard over all the ninjas."

"And they want to reward me?" Conner shook his head, "With what? First of all, I didn't do this for a reward, and secondly, what the hell can I possibly use while I'm dead? A girl who looks and acts just like Kira in my next life?"

Caleb laughed, "Can't do anything about your impending life, but somehow, I think you'll like your reward."

The mist behind Conner that showed all the happenings on earth faded into a dark, empty abyss. Grinning mischievously, Caleb gave Conner a gentle shove backwards, sending the Chosen Ranger plunging down into the endless black. Caleb watched Conner's descent, a small smile playing on his features.

_xxx_

CyberCam focused his concentration on the computer module, updating the latest software. As he worked, the strands of an eerie melody began to play. CyberCam paused, his fingers hovering over the keyboard but as he cocked his head, the steady beep of machinery was the only sound. Shrugging in confusion, the replica returned to his work, the steady clacking of the keyboard now adding to the scarce noise, only to be interrupted by the same haunting music, this time louder and more prominent than before. A bright glow caught the corner of his eye, and the replica rotated to the source. His eyes widened as he took in the spectacle as two words spluttered from his mouth.

"Holy sh-"

**Coming Up:**

…

_Muahaha! Almost done! Once again, I apologize for the wait, I really do hope it was worth it. I'm not gonna add the teasers to the next chapter because I want to keep you on the edge of your seat. This story's just about finished, and I'm amazed at the great support I've received. Thanks! And as a last note, send in challenges with your reviews for my challenge/one-shot fic. I only ask that it sticks to the later seasons, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, only because its been awhile since I watched the past seasons. Also, don't ask me for slash pairings. I mean, you can, but I'm not gonna promise you I'll put them in, I really stink at them. Anyway, this fics just about over, and next will be the sequel, as promised, entitled Blaze of Glory! Stay tuned!_

_Roxie_


	18. Rising From the Ashes

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except Caleb, Harlan, and Khyuss_

_Okay, ladies and gents, here it is: the final chapter. I just want to thank all of you wonderful people for tuning in and reviewing. For the sake of your sanity, I'll hold off on the shout outs until the end. So without further adieu, here is the conclusion to _Fiery Passions, Sparks of Love

**Chapter 18**

_From the Ashes_

_**A bright glow caught the corner of his eye, and the replica rotated to the source. His eyes widened as he took in the spectacle, and two words spluttered from his mouth.**_

**_"Holy sh -"_**

_xxx_

CyberCam staggered back, his eyes not leaving the sight before him. Turning so quickly that he almost fell headlong into the computer behind him, CyberCam stumbled across the infirmary, sprinting up the stairs. Darting through Ninja Ops, the replica frantically rushed to the upper level, and skidding to a stop in the main dojo, CyberCam spotted the Ninja Storm rangers sitting despondently by the window.

"Guys, you've got to come with me! You're not gonna believe this!"

Sharing identical expressions of apprehension, the team followed CyberCam to the lower depths. Reaching the infirmary, they were greeted by a harsh light. Shielding their eyes from the radiance, the rangers peered into the depths, and as the brilliance retreated to its source, the team was left with a vision that stunned them all. Dustin summarized their thoughts with a simple phrase.

"Holy sh -"

_xxx_

The Dino Thunder half of the team gathered in the McKnight home den around the center table, a phone between them, pondering who should call the family to break the news of Conner's death.

"I should do it." Eric sighed, his face ashy and eyes shadowed from lack of sleep, "They should hear it from family."

Tommy shook his head, "No. It's my fault he's a ranger in the first place."

"Don't be like that, Dr. O." Ethan admonished, turning a sharp gaze to their mentor.

"Yeah," Trent reasoned. "Being a ranger was the best thing that ever happened to us."

Ethan nodded vigorously, "Definitely. I mean look at all the awesome memories we've got." Turning to Kira, the blue ranger gestured wildly for her agreement, "Like the time we got the Raptor Cycles?"

**_The stone garage opened slowly, revealing three gleaming machines lined up side by side. Guided by awe, the three rangers slowly made their way across the Dino Lab to stand before the cycles. Conner was the first one to speak, a goofy grin eating at his face._**

_**"Awesome! Which one's mine?"**_

_**Seeing the collective glances from his teammates, Conner shifted his gaze between them, "Uh, I was kidding."**_

_**Shaking his head in disbelief, Ethan snorted, "You so weren't."**_

Despite herself, Kira cracked a small smile, but when she spoke, the words were soft and mournful, "Or when we all got the personality fix from that rock?"

**_The outer door to the Dino Lab slid open to reveal Conner standing behind it, his nose buried in a book, his normally unkempt hair combed neatly. Glancing up from the book, Conner adjusted the square glasses perched on his nose and straightened the coat jacket hanging across his broad shoulders. Striding smartly across the lab floor, the red ranger tossed an easy smile to his companions before returning to his book._**

_**"Good afternoon, all. Lovely day, excessively low humidity."**_

Trent grinned and looked to his teammates, "Or how you all first got your Dino Gems?" Ethan and Kira smiled, reminiscing at their hilarious retelling of their first escapade down to Dr. Oliver's underground lab during their detention to their white-clad teammate with Conner's constant asides humorously twisting the story.

**_"This just screams _Jurassic Park_ to me." Kira muttered, staring at the Tyrannosaurus skeleton deep in the underground tunnel._**

_**In contrast to the dubious look adorning the musician's face, Conner regarded the bones with an excited grin. "This will get us out of detention for life."**_

_**Feeling along the jawbone, the jock pulled back in surprise as the joint moved. With an ominous groan, the wall before them slid up, revealing a room encompassed by various forms of technology. Stunned with their revelation, the three teens stepped over the threshold. Kira wandered through, her blonde head swiveling, taking in their location.**_

_**"I could do a killer video in here."**_

**_Surveying the ambiance of their surroundings, Conner clapped a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "This must be, like, the mother ship for you, dude."_**

_**The gamer contained his drool, the exuberant expression on his face absorbing it all, "Normally, I'd be offended, but when you're right, you're right."**_

**_Still inquisitively wandering the lab, Conner paused in the center of the room before a pedestal containing three gemstones, each dashed with a primary color. Curiosity caught ahold of the jock, and he slowly extended his hand. Just before his fingers were about the brush the crystal, a shout halted him._**

_**"Yo, don't touch that!"**_

**_Conner's hand retracted from its position hovering over the gem as Ethan appeared at his side, Kira following His gaze turned from the stone to the boy beside him as Conner's head jerked in irritation, "Why not?"_**

_**A look of stunned incredulity crossed Ethan's face, "You're really taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole 'nother level, aren't you?"**_

**_Conner's mouth tightened in annoyance, "Look, I've sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks fully pre-historic." He explained with forced patience, one hand gesturing to the set of gems, "And if I don't have to miss practice…"_**

_**Appearing at Conner's left, Kira nodded vigorously as the jock trailed off, "I hate to agree with him – really I do – but I've already missed one rehearsal."**_

_**Seeing Ethan shrug in consent, the three teens extended a hand to simultaneously grab the gem closest. As each hand came into contact with the crystal, each stone began to glow in its respective color.**_

**_Studying the gem in her grasp, Kira frowned skeptically, "What are they?"_**

_**Ethan turned his over, "I could go online later to find out."**_

**_Clutching his new find, Conner grinned with satisfaction, "You in front of a computer? Wait, let me put on my surprised face."_**

**_At Conner's words, Ethan swelled with indignation, "Hey, ten years from now when your hairline's receding, and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of becoming pro didn't quite work out, I'll be owning my own multi-billion dollar software company." Ethan grinned in approval of his fantasy, "Yeah…"_**

_**Shaking her head in annoyance, Kira pocketed her gem, striding towards the exit. Ethan frowned at her sudden departure, "Where are you going?"**_

_**Kira turned her attention back to the two boys, "I don't want to think about what kind of a freak lives in a place like this, and I don't wanna be around when he comes home.**_

_**Stuffing the gem into his own pocket, Conner followed, "Right behind you."**_

Smiling sadly to themselves, Ethan and Kira fell silent, remembering the past, and how they all had changed. From three headstrong, vastly different teenagers into a cohesive unit of five, the Dino Thunder team, now including Hayley, Billy, and Eric, could feel something was missing, something was absent. The space devoid of their leader hung empty in the room. Trent shook his head morosely.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Who's gone?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, five pairs of eyes snapped to Eric, assuming he was the source of the outburst, but the red ranger's stare was focused elsewhere, gaping in stunned amazement. All but one followed his gaze to the door, rendered mute at the sight before them. Still struck in a daze, Eric rose from his seat, entranced and refusing to blink for fear that the image before his eyes would prove to be a mirage. Stumbling to the door, Eric stopped in front of the mirror image. Slowly reaching out, he touched the chest, drawing back in wonder as the heart beneath pulsed with warm blood, beating with human life.

"Oh my God." The image before Eric's eyes blurred as he flung himself into the strong arms, gripping tightly, holding on for dear life, refusing to let go. Chair legs scraped as the rest of the team joined Eric. A flurry of activity followed, the rapid-fire questions blending into one, but Kira stayed anchored to her seat, her back to the door, and her gaze fixated to the ground, declining to allow the blind hope to rise. Then all was silent. Kira heard the soft footsteps making their way to the back of her chair, and she stiffened, bracing herself for the disappointment that was sure to come. Closing her eyes, Kira felt a gentle touch slowly turn her face, and the familiar, blissful rush flowed through her reluctant, disbelieving body as the lips descended down, capturing her mouth, surrounding her senses with the recognizable taste.

All too soon, the kiss ended, and Kira's eyelids fluttered open to find a pair of honey orbs winking dashingly at her through wayward strands of chocolate hair while the lips that had caressed hers turned upward in that famous grin. Warm hands grasped hers, tenderly guiding her to her feet. Kira stayed silent, drinking in the tall figure before walking into the muscled arms, trembling as the strong embrace enveloped her.

"Conner…" The salty tears soaked into his shirt as Kira clutched him to her.

"You got it, love." The inferno ranger buried his face in her hair, stroking the wavy locks, clinging tightly to the petite body.

Suddenly, the yellow ranger pulled away, connecting with a solid punch to Conner's stomach. Taken aback, he glanced down at the musician, rubbing the abused body part as his breath left his mouth in a rush of air.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Conner demanded.

Kira's eyes burned hazel fire as she stared indignantly at the man before her, "You asshole! I thought I lost you!" Even as the furious expression graced her features, the tears threatened to spill.

Conner's face softened into a smile, and he closed the gap she had set between them, holding out his arms. As Kira willingly stepped into them, he raised a hand to gently cradle a cheek, "Hey, I told you I'd always be there for you." A grin made its way across his face, "You think I'd let a little thing like death stop me, would you?"

Kira shuddered, "Don't use that word around me. It was all too surreal." Shaking her head, her gaze met his, "I still keep thinking you can't be alive, that this is all a dream." But he seemed real, seemed fully alive. Kira felt the hard muscles beneath the thin material of the white cotton shirt, heard the steady beat of his heart as she laid her head on his chest. Conner looked real, standing before her, his skin shining as if he had just stepped from the shower, wearing a tight v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black workout pants with a crimson stripe running up the side fell loosely on his chiseled frame, his bare feet poking out from beneath the hem, and the inferno morpher glowing at the base of his throat.

"How do I know you're real?"

Conner leaned in, waggling his eyes suggestively, "I have ways for you to find out."

The innuendo wasn't lost on the yellow ranger, and she rolled her eyes. Staring up at Conner, transfixed at the fact he was actually there, Kira allowed a small smile to flit across her face as she turned, gently leading him up the steps.

"Okay, Jockboy, let's see what you've got for a girl like me."

_xxx_

Conner and Kira lay curled together, facing each other. With a lazy grin, Conner reached up, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. Kira snuggled down further into the blankets, and raising her gaze to his, she indulged in a happy smile.

"What's on your mind?"

Kira shrugged, shifting to rest her head on her forearm, "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but…" Conner grinned, sensing where she was heading.

"How am I alive?"

His yellow counterpart nodded sheepishly, and Conner chuckled appreciatively, "Well, it's kinda hard to believe."

"Jockboy, it's kinda hard to believe you're alive, lying in front of me after we've just had sex." Kira stated bluntly, cocking an eyebrow at Conner, "Try me."

Smirking broadly at her audacity, Conner relented, beginning his tale. As Conner spoke, Kira studied the inferno ranger, taking in his animated gestures and his handsome features. The fear that had seized her heart at the thought of life without him slowly melted away as his story continued. He was here right beside her, and he was alive.

"…and then, I fell through the dark mist."

Kira blinked in amazement, "So what happened after that?"

Conner's shoulders lifted in a half shrug, "According to the team, something like this."

**_"Holy sh -"_**

_**As the bright glow retreated back into the inferno morpher, the Ninja Storm half of the team stared at Conner's body that had floated down from its elevated state. Their breathing uneven from shock, a collective glance passed through each ninja.**_

_**"Is he…" Blake looked at his friends, all unsure of what just happened and what it meant following the dazzling display.**_

**_As if the fire ninja heard the inquiry, Conner jerked. At the movement, Tori let out a shout, alerting the team. With a groan, the Chosen Ranger hefted himself into a sitting position, rubbing the spot on his chest where Khyuss' energy orb struck him._**

**_"Whoa, Caleb, can we have a better mode of transportation?" Still groaning, Conner winced as a wave of pain sledgehammered his head. Cradling the throbbing body part, the inferno ranger wavered slightly atop the infirmary bed._**

**_"Okay, did someone get the license plate number of that truck?" Shaking the fog from his head, Conner raised bleary eyes to the Ninja Storm rangers, struck dumb at the fact their supposedly deceased leader addressed them._**

**_"You guys got any aspirin?" As his stomach growled in protest, Conner's face split into a sheepish grin, "Or food?"_**

"So they fed me, I bathed, and then Cam ran some tests to make sure everything was okay."

"And…"

Conner grinned at the anxious glint in Kira's eyes, "I fine." He reassured the musician, "Slight scars, but other than that, I'm stronger physically and with my fire power, I've gotten quicker, I heal faster, and," Conner let out a half chuckle, "for some really odd reason, I've developed telekinesis." Raising his hand, he beckoned, and in the blink of an eye, his mini soccer ball flew to his grasp.

Kira shook her head, "I couldn't care less if you came out looking like Chad Michael Murray as long as you're here."

A tender expression crossed his face, "Hey, Rock Star, first of all, I'm way more of anything you can think of than the Chad can ever be. Secondly, forever means forever." With a reassuring kiss, ripe with unspoken promises, the couple settled into a relaxing sleep, curled in each other's arms, emotions about the future finally at rest.

_xxx_

Early the next morning, Conner woke up early. Gathering his things, the jock made his way down to the Wind Ninja Academy. Isolated in the outdoor training area, Conner worked, his arms and legs flowing flawlessly in the practiced motions, displaying the skills he had perfected over the summer.

"Need a partner?"

Conner's gaze flitted to the entrance to find Hunter situated in the doorway. Removing his outer jacket, the jock settled into a fighting stance, beckoning cheekily to the thunder ranger. Hunter acknowledged the challenge with a raised eyebrow before flipping down the stairs to join the inferno ranger below. Immediately, the two crimson ninjas engaged in a playful sparring match, dancing around each other, scoring light hits. For their own amusement, they involved the use of their respective elements, enjoying the hilarity that ensued. The pair halted when a particularly humorous attack left Hunter's face blackened with soot and Conner's hair standing on end.

Hunter and Conner sat down on the raised platform overlooking the training mat. Hunter poured the contents of his water bottle over his head in an attempt to remove the grime caking his face and hair. Rubbing vigorously with a towel, he snuck a glance at his companion beside him.

"Conner, I'm sorry."

His concentration fixed on forcing his brown locks to lie flat, Conner's eyes flicked briefly to his counterpart, "For what?"

Hunter shrugged, "For, y'know, leaving you like I did." The thunder ninja gestured wildly, punctuating his confession with the unknown statement, allowing his suppressed turmoil to pour out.

"I shouldn't have listened to you. Maybe if I had stayed, you would have lived. Then we all wouldn't have gone through all of this. God knows what -"

Conner lunged, clapping a hand over Hunter's mouth, effectively silencing the flustered rambling.

"Dude, shut up! Trust me, there wasn't anything you could have done."

Hunter smiled ruefully, "That's what Tori said. But I still can't help feeling guilty."

Conner grinned, "Well she is a smart one." Catching the distressed look on his friend's face, Conner sighed.

"You don't get it, do you? Hunter, even if you had stayed I still would have died. It was the only way to destroy Khyuss. It was the final line of the prophecy: 'A heavenly reward at a devastating price, relying on one to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"So you were the one?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah," Conner stated, "A life for a life." Standing, Conner clapped a hand on Hunter's shoulder as the inferno ranger began to stride away."

"A life for a life," Hunter murmured in agreement, his apprehension slowly finding closure.

_xxx_

Striding across the grounds, Conner felt an unseen force calling to him, and following his intuition, he made his way to the bridge where Kira had first confessed her feelings. Peering across the wooden planks, Conner spotted Sensei standing peacefully against the railing, a package at his side. Approaching the mentor, Conner greeted Sensei with a bow, and Kanoi reciprocated.

"Good afternoon, Chosen One. It is nice to see you looking well. I daresay you gave your team quite a scare."

Blushing slightly, Conner shrugged, "Aw, c'mon, Sensei. You can't call me that anymore, all that's over."

A mysterious smile darted across Kanoi's face, "Our chosen destinies never truly end, Conner. They go one as our lives do, being only fulfilled when life comes full circle."

Unsure of what Sensei met, Conner plunged forward with another question, "Sensei, there's something I've been wanting to ask you. How is it possible that I -"

"Rose from the dead?" Kanoi finished. Seeing Conner nod sheepishly, the wind sensei merely smiled.

"Sometimes, Conner, we can offer no explanations for the way things occur, for they are beyond our limited comprehension. The best we can do is accept that a higher power is working in our favor." Kanoi glanced at the fire ninja, "As for why your resurrection occurred, I believe the Ninja Council felt that your potential for service was not justified by your time spent on Earth."

Conner's brow furrowed, "You know about the Ninja Council?"

Kanoi gave a sage nod, "But of course. My master is a member, and he periodically checks in to offer his guidance and information on pressing events, much like how Caleb does to you. Speaking of masters…" Kanoi picked up the package at his side, presenting it to Conner, gesturing for the fire ninja to open the wrapped object.

Conner parted the paper, holding up its contents, "A teaching uniform?"

"Indeed, Chosen One. In one summer you have progressed farther than many of the students that have been training for years. It is safe to say that you are fit to instruct others in the arts. It would be an honor for you to possibly come back to teach classes over the summer."

A smile split Conner's features, and unable to speak, he simply nodded. Sensei inclined his head.

"Excellent. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have a lot to catch up with your team."

Conner nodded in agreement, bowing in respect, "Yes, Sensei." Conner paused, turning back to the aged mentor before departing across the wooden bridge, "And thanks…y'know, for everything."

Kanoi responded with a bow of his own, "The pleasure was all mine, not many sensei can say that they trained a Chosen Ranger."

Conner laughed, shifting to go, but before he left, something clicked in his head, and the inferno ranger whipped around, "You knew, didn't you, Sensei? You knew I was coming back."

Kanoi merely smiled his calm smile, "The small miracles are never explainable, Conner. What we do know from mere fact is that all phoenixes rise from their ashes." Sensei glanced up at the clear summer sky, "Spiritual or otherwise."

As the fire ninja followed the mentor's gaze, a familiar melody drifted through the clouds, and the corners of Conner's mouth turned up in amazement as his phoenix zord followed soon after, soaring across its sapphire backdrop. Kanoi turned, walking slowly across the worn planks of the bridge.

"Until next summer, Chosen One."

_xxx_

_**A Few Days Later**_

Blue Bay Harbor's Tsunami Beach, situated behind the McKnight home, was alive with activity as the residents of the coastal town savored in their last few days of the summer season. The team of rangers inhibiting the sprawling estate were not exempt from the festivities as they celebrated their final days together as a whole. For in a matter of days, they would all be departing for their individual universities. Dustin, Shane, and Tori would be staying in Blue Bay to complete their junior year at Blue Bay Harbor University, soon to be followed by Eric beginning his freshman year, and Hunter would be making the short commute to Blue Point University for his senior year. As for the Dino Thunder team, Trent and Ethan would be heading to the east coast, to New York and Massachusetts respectively, to begin art school and MIT. Conner and Kira would be soon to follow, taking the journey to Los Angeles. Blake and Max had scheduled to leave following the pair, traveling to Switzerland to rejoin Factory Blue in time for Nationals. This was the last time the entire team would be together, and the rangers were making full use of it.

With Cam manning the grill and the delectable aroma of steaks, burgers, and sausages wafting through the ocean mist, the rest of the boys tumbled through the sand in a rowdy game of Ultimate Frisbee, Conner, Eric, Ethan, and Trent against Hunter, Shane, Blake and Dustin. Kira, Tori, and Max lounged in chairs by the game, hollering out encouragement and the occasional insult. The elder members watched the mayhem with amusement as Tommy, Hayley, and Billy, who had his arm wrapped possessively around the redhead's waist, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by their companion or the teens nearby, discussed Billy's new job as Reefside High's AP Physics teacher. It was a day of peace, with no more worries about the latest impending evil.

At Cam's call to food, the men rushed to the grill, loading their plates until the plastic dishes bent under the weight. Settling around the large picnic table, the air was sharp with animated chatter, laughter, and merriment. Stories were exchanged, jokes were told, and secrets unveiled as the team relaxed, tension absent and the mood light. As the sun began to begin its descent into the Pacific Ocean, Hunter and Conner left the table, snatching up a pair of skim boards from the patio deck. Carving through the shallow waters near the shore, Hunter looked tense as he gazed out into the depths of the ocean abyss. Skidding to a stop next to the thunder ninja, Conner glanced into Hunter's nervous features.

"Are you ready?"

Hunter gave a weak nod, bending down to pick up his board, and the pair headed in. Drying themselves off, Hunter slipped something into his shorts' pocket. Walking up to his girlfriend still lounging at the table, he whispered into her ear, gently leading her from her seat. Exchanging the skim board for his crimson surfboard, Hunter joined Tori atop the board, slowly paddling them away from shore. As Conner tugged on a black long-sleeved shirt over his crimson board shorts, he approached Kira, grasping her hand, fervently pulling her from the table.

"Come with me."

Wordlessly, Kira followed, curious at the fire ranger's actions. As she walked along, her hand being lightly towed by her eager boyfriend, Kira looked up at his face, searching for a clue to his mysterious exploits, the golden sarong at her hips flowing softly behind her, covering the bikini underneath. As Conner settled down on an elevated rock perched on the edge of the cove, overlooking the ocean, he pulled Kira down to rest between his legs. The yellow ranger drew his enormous zip-up hoodie tighter around her petite frame, gazing with confused eyes to the man behind her.

"What's going on?"

Wrapping the small girl deeper into his embrace, Conner lightly shushed her, gesturing out into the ocean where Hunter and Tori drifted gently atop the calm waters, an enigmatic smile gracing his features.

"Just watch."

_xxx_

Drifting lazily in the clear waters, the couple straddled Hunter's board, bound in each other's arms. With her back to Hunter, Tori snuggled down closer to the warmth of his strong hold as they gazed out at the fiery sphere that was the sun, gradually seeping into the horizon. They floated gently for a few moments, comfortable in the loving silence. His heart pounding against his breast bone, Hunter let out a puff of breath and cleared his throat as he pulled something from his pocket.

"T-Tori?" The words came out forced and shaky.

The blond turned in his arms, her blue eyes shining with contentment, "Yeah?"

Hunter's breath hitched in his throat, the crimson ranger fighting to maintain his control, "I-If I asked you to do something, would you?"

Concern etched in her features, Tori rotated to face him fully, "Hunter, of course I would. Anything illegal or possibly fatal may need some bribery involved, but you know you don't have to ask."

He fell silent for awhile, building up his courage to take the final plunge. Opening his eyes, the crimson ranger met Tori's inquiring gaze, "In that case, how about spending forever with me?"

Tori's brow furrowed in confusion, and Hunter pressed on, "Tori, I love you. I could elaborate but it all comes down to those three words. When we first got together, I asked you how we got this far when we barely spoke before. Well, that was because I had this undeniable attraction to you and didn't want to screw things up between you and my brother. But that was then. Fate brought us together, and I don't think it has the guts to break us apart." Hunter drew in a deep breath, in serious need of oxygen.

"Our relationship has never been easy, and I don't want it that way. I want to wake up in the morning knowing that I have you to challenge me with the forever we have to spend together." Hunter paused, taking the last step, opening the velvet box to reveal the ring. Tori gasped, bringing her right hand to her mouth, her crystal eyes, pooling with unshed tears, snapping up to meet Hunter's hopeful gaze.

"Victoria Elizabeth Hanson, will you marry me?"

As the dams broke, Tori darted forward to smother Hunter's mouth with her own as the board beneath them struggled to stay aloft, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he held, Hunter grinned, slipping the ring on Tori's finger, his own eyes shining with tears. At the sight of dark and broody Hunter Bradley's eyes threatening torrential downpour, Tori smiled. Raising her left hand to his lips, Hunter brushed a kiss above the knuckle above where the brilliant diamond rested before pulling his fiancée in for a fierce kiss. Sighing in contentment, the engaged couple wrapped themselves back up in their embrace, to finish watching the setting sun.

_xxx_

From the cove, Kira let out an identical gasp as the dazzling flash of diamond permeated the dusky sky. Upon hearing Tori's excited squeal and exuberant acceptance, the musician turned in Conner's arms with an accusing glare.

"You knew about this!"

The jock could barely contain his self-satisfied grin, "Who do you think had the job of making sure he didn't pee his pants?"

Kira cocked an eyebrow at the tender look in Conner's eyes, "This isn't a prelude to something, is it?"

Pressing a kiss through Kira's bangs, Conner chuckled, "As appealing as that thought is, nope. Not yet. Give it a couple of years. I need to save enough money to get you a boulder. Can't let Tori have a bigger diamond than you now can we?" Flashing the yellow ranger a smirk, Conner leaned down to capture her lips in his, sealing the promise of the future.

"What a summer, eh?"

Kira rolled her eyes, "College is going to be such a breeze after this year."

Grinning mischievously, Conner nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah. Just think about it, parties, beer blasts, bikini-clad co-eds by the fistful crawling all over UCLA's next soccer sensation…"

With a growl, Kira whipped around, elbowing Conner hard in the stomach. A whoosh of breath abruptly left the soccer star's chest as he gazed down in indignation.

"Oomph! Babe, I was kidding!"

The look in Kira's eyes flashed dangerously, "Conner Nathaniel McKnight, I swear, you've got a head harder than that diamond on Tori's finger! How many times have I told you not to call me 'babe?' If you think you're gonna be scamming on some weak-willed cheerleader, you are sorely mistaken -"

Conner darted in, pressing his lips to Kira's, swallowing the tail end of her rant with a deep kiss. As her lips willingly parted to allow his tongue access, Conner gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Pulling away gently, Conner quirked a roguish grin.

"C'mon, Rock Star, how can you even think I'd ever cheat on you? You know the only bikini-clad co-ed crawling all over this soccer sensation will be you."

Kira shook her head, leaning her head on Conner's chest, brushing a soft kiss on his collar bone, "I'd like to think this decrease in your ego is contributed to me and my unending love for you."

Conner smirked, "And I'd like to think your _increase_ in ego is due to the fact that you snagged the person the Reefside High _Raider Watch_ named 'Sexiest Man on Campus.'"

Sharing another kiss, Conner laid his head atop Kira's, and a slight breeze caused him to glance to his left. Standing in the distance, their arms crossed in satisfaction at the peaceful setting, were the silhouettes of Caleb and Harlan. Catching the inferno ranger's gaze, the two spirits each lifted a hand in a jaunty wave, saluting their successor. Returning his gaze to the horizon, a slight grin on his face, Conner watched the gentle waters of the Pacific Ocean envelop the sun in its depths, signifying the end of another day and, consequently, the end of summer and their latest adventure as rangers. This was a season that would forever be embedded in the minds of all those involved. In the three months they had spent in training and battle, the rangers had experienced emotions from all sides of the spectrum: rage, hate, envy, fear, joy, awe, and love. Love was the underlying emotion, uniting the team with the one thing evil could never destroy or corrupt. Love sparked the fiery passions within each ranger, uniting the individual with his powers, giving them the desire to prevail, and strengthening their will to rid the universe of the evil that plagued it. Even with all the hate, all the rage Khyuss possessed, with all the mystical abilities at his disposal, with all the destruction he caused, he was not able to vanquish love. Love had prevailed. They had prevailed. There would always be those who thirsted for power; there would always be those who strived for total supremacy; there would always be evil. The fight of good verses evil would always exist. But as long as there was love, like the phoenix, like Conner, those who were good, those who were pure of heart, would live to see another day, would live to continue the never-ending battle for peace and harmony.

_xxx_

_Well, folks, that's it. The end. El fin. Thanks to all those who reviewed and stuck with this story even when my updates were erratic and sometimes non-existent for two months. If I feel the need to continue, I might post an epilogue containing Hunter and Tori's wedding that may contain a few surprises, but I like how I ended the chapter. If I don't decide to post the epilogue, I will be following with a preview of the sequel to _Fiery Passions_ entitled _Blaze of Glory_. Following that will, of course, be the prologue that will basically be a "what's been going on" with the characters and a kind of teaser of their newest adventure. I leave you all with the summary that will hopefully entice you all to check out the sequel, and I remind all reviewers to along with their review, post a challenge to me for my challenge fics. Just a reminder, don't ask me to do slash unless you want suckage on paper. On with the teaser!_

_**It's been two years since the rangers have defeated Khyuss and all is peaceful…on Earth, that is. But on the distant planet of Mirinoi, a revolution rages against the oppression of the emperor Maligore. With the help of a street orphan gifted with the power of fire, the rangers don their suits once more to fight for the freedom of a people and the mysterious past of their new teammate…**_

_Oh, and as more fun for me. Look back at the story at the things that I have paid special detail to that are seemingly insignificant to the plot. Who knows, they may be a major part of the sequel…_

_Roxie_


End file.
